The Gem Legend
by Ghoul851
Summary: After the Defeat of the Cluster and their discovery of the Gem Legend, Steven and the Crystal Gems are about to face a much bigger challenge that none of them has ever encountered before! This story is full of Suspense, Action, Romance and Revelations!
1. The Cluster Aftermath

**I do not own Steven Universe, all rights reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

 **NOTE: This all happened after the defeat of the Cluster  
** _

It was a stormy night, after the defeat of The Cluster, The Gems celebrated their victory inside the Temple. While the Crystal Gems were celebrating, Peridot finds a way to create a spaceship inside the barn to get back to homeworld. While she was working, a creek entered the barn which startled Peridot, but little to her known suprise, it was Steven. 

Steven: Hey Peridot, why don't you come back to the temple and celebrate with us? 

Peridot: As if I waste my time with such nonsense, if you mind, I am in process in creating my new ship to go back to homeworld? 

Steven: After all we've been through you still want back? 

Peridot: Yes, now if you excuse me 

Steven: Alright 

Steven walked backed home looking with a gloom on his face while the rain pours at him, a friend you were just getting to know wants to leave after all the adventure. While walking back to the temple, he notice a crab stuck in a rock, 

Steven: Hey there little guy you stuck? 

Steven then helped the the crab by lifting the rock up 

Steven: There you go, run along now 

When Steven was about to put the rock back into place, he noticed a small hole that was under the rock,water began rushing down the hole, he looked inside the hole and can't see anything because it was to dark 

Steven: I got to get Garnet open this hole for me, i bet there will be hidden treasure inside the hole 

Steven then ran back to the temple and called Garnet for help 

Steven: Garnet! You wouldn't believe what i found! 

"Garnet: A tiny hole? 

Steven: Right, i forgot you have future vision, wait, since you have future vision, can you tell me what is inside the hole? 

Garnet: I'll try 

Garnet then focus on her power, buy when she tried it didn't work 

Garnet: Hmmm,that's odd 

Steven: What is? 

Garnet: My future sight doesn't seem to be working 

Steven: What does that mean? 

Garnet: It means that we haVe to open that hole to find out what's causing my visions to not work, Pearl, Amethyst, we better have a look at this hole!  
_

 **What was inside that hole?  
**

**What caused Garnet's Future Vision not to work?**

 **Will Peridot be able to get back home?**


	2. The Legend

**I Do not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

The Crystal Gems were examining the tiny hole that Steven has found 

Pearl: Why do we even bother looking at this? It's nothing but a hole! 

Garnet: It maybe, but remember, something must be inside this hole that caused my future vision not to work. 

Steven: What do you think is inside this thing? 

Amethyst: Maybe there's a dead body inside, if there is one, can I have it's skull? 

All of them looked at Amethyst with confusion

Amethyst: What? I'm not gonna eat it, I'm gonna have it as a collectors item! 

Garnet: Well whatever is inside, I say*Summons her gauntlets and smashed the hole into a bigger one*we'll smash it! Come on

Garnet then jumps into the hole, followed by Pearl, followed Amethyst, but Steven hesitated to jump

Steven: Hey guys, can someone catch me 

Garnet: I got you(Echoing from the Hole) 

Steven: Alright then, STEVENBOMB! 

Steven dives inside the hole only to be caught by Garnet. She then puts him down on his feet. 

Steven: Thanks 

Pearl: Ugh, It too dark in here, how are we supposed to find out what's in here 

Steven: You guys are lucky I bought my... Cheeseburger Backpack! 

Steven then opens his bag, then grabs a flashlight, opening it, only to see a tunnel 

Amethyst: So this whole time, there was a cave underneath us? Cool! Me wanna go explore! 

Amethyst was about to run, but was rapidly snagged by Garnet 

Garnet: Hold on there little doggie, we don't know what's inside this tunnel, we better stay as a group 

Pearl: Agree, the faster we discover the source, the sooner we can resume our celebration 

The Crystal Gems starts walking, then for nearly 5 minutes they found something, they found an ancient statue and some carvings on the wall 

Steven: Woah! look at the size of that thing and look at those carvings, they must be at least as old as you guys 

Pearl then looks closer at the carvings then gets surprised to recognize the carving

Pearl: Oh My Goodness! Garnet, do you know what this?! 

Garnet then adjust his glasses 

Garnet: The Legend! what's it doing on earth?! 

Amethyst and Steven looked at each other confused on what the two were talking about 

Amethyst: Um, hey guys, you may have not notice but both of us was born here on earth, so mind telling us what you guys are babbling on about? 

Steven: Yeah, what's this "Legend" you guys are talking about? 

Pearl: I guess it's time for a story*Clears Throat* 

Long ago, Before we were even created, A meteor came to a forsaken planet, which is unknown to anyone to their own prior knowledge, and hit the planets core with a deadly strike which almost cost the extinction to the planets race, Little did they know that the meteor was a Machine, An Injector, one of the first of it's creation, when it was activated, it created it's first Two Gems, Sunstone and Moonstone, but the machine decide to create two more gem, Emerald and Aquamarine. These gems were made to do a simple task to form a new Homeworld Gem, but refuses to do so, they destroyed The Injector and tried to create a new and improved planet for the species that were currently inhibited by the planet. They were able to be friends with their species and our species, and decide to bury the hatchet. That is until the last gem that was created by The Injector, before it was exploded, was made. This Gem was different, very different. Because this Gem was created before the Injector exploded, The Injector had a corrupted algorithm that cause this gem to have a slight change of appearance and change in attitude. Instead of looking like a female, he looked more like a male, and instead of being a pure gem, he was corrupted from the beginning, and his name was Zircon. His one main purpose was to destroy everything that was happy, because he think if he is suffering, then everyone must suffer. Zircon was on a rampage changing his form from humanoid form to beast form, The Four Gems reasoned with him, but Zircon did not listen to their bidding, instead it kill Aquamarine first, since she was nothing but peace. But then Emerald reason with him not to kill anyone anymore, because she things it is the right thing to do, but like before he did not like anything good, so he killed her while he had the chance. He then targets the two remaining gems, but fled before he grabs at least one of them. The two remaining gem tried to find a way to stay their ground, but the only way to stop him was to imprison him inside a body with their lives as sacrifice for the protection of the planet. Lucky, there was one from the crowd volunteered to help imprison Zircon inside the dying body of the volunteer. With that, Moonstone and Sunstone imprisoned Zircon inside the host body with the cost of their lives. After the success of the imprisonment, the host collapsed and died from the pain of sacrifice. The Host and the Four Gems were considered heroes and dubbed them "The Heroic Five". Thus ending the Legend 

Steven and Amethyst had their jaw dropped from the story Pearl told, but Pearl and Garnet are still finding an answer Garnet's question, "why was the gem legend carvings on earth?" 

Then it hit both Pearl and Garnet 

Pearl and Garnet: Earth was the Forsaken Planet! 

Pearl: I don't believe it, all this time we are actually protecting the Planet the Heroic Five saved! 

Garnet: Calm down Pearl, this is just a Legend, we may have answered our first question, but we still haven't figured out shat caused my future vision not to work? 

while they were wondering, a silhouette of a sword was above them, Garnet took notice then saw it was the Giant Statue that was about to swing at them. 

Garnet: Look Out! 

text-align: center;"Garnet then grabs all three of them and then dodge the sword swing. She then Puts down Steven and said 

Garnet: Gems, Protect Steven! 

The Crystal Gems then summoned their weapons and then attacks the gigantic statue. The Gigantic Statue swings its' sword and the Three, but dodge just in time. Pearl jumps and strike the Statue's face, but the statue sways her like a mosquito, hitting the ceiling. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Meanwhile above ground, Peridot was almost complete with her spaceship, but was disturbed by a shaking in the ground. 

Peridot: What in Clod? 

Garnet then strikes the Statue's leg, but the statue lifted its legs and almost squishing Garnet. Luckily, Garnet was able to catch the Statue's sole then lifted the foot then pushes it towards Amethyst. Amethyst then used her whip to attach the Statue's Legs together, then Garnet jumps way up high to uppercut the statue, which then the Statue falls into it's back and out of nowhere Pearl Strikes the Statue's Chest with her spear finishing the Giant Statue. Steven was amazed and clapped his hands for a job well done 

Steven: Alright you guys did it! Woohoo! 

Steven was then caught off when he notices the Statue didn't poof, it was still there 

Steven: Um, hey guys shouldn't the Statue just poof or something? 

Pearl: Maybe, or maybe because it not a gem 

Pearl took her spear out of the Statue's Chest then a crack just follows around the neck, which then the statue's head was reduced to rubble causing the Statue's true identity, a Gigantic Robot 

Pearl: I notice it was not a gem when I Strike my spear into it's chest, Maybe this is what cause the blocking of Garnet's Precognition 

Garnet: My what? 

Pearl: Your future vision, try it again 

Garnet: Oh, right 

Garnet then tries to predict the future, but another attempt failed 

Garnet: Nope Still not working 

Pearl: I wonder what it is that stops your future vision? 

11... 

Amethyst: Do you guys hear that? 

10... 

Steven: Yeah I hear it to 

9... 

Pearl: The noise is coming from behind me 

8... 

They all look behind Pearl 

7... 

And notice that the robot was counting down 

6... 

Amethyst: Why is it counting down?

5... 

Pearl: Oh as I've seen in one of Steven's movie, they usually count down when something explodes 

4... 

They all freeze and realized 

3... 

All: It's A Bomb! 

2... 

Garnet: Steven! Bubble us! 

1... 

Steven then gets in front of the Gems and Created a Bubble 

"0... 

*KABOOM!* 

The explosion blasted the bubble straight up the ceiling

XXXXXXXXX 

Meanwhile, At the Barn 

Peridot left inside the barn and looked at one of her greatest inventions yet 

Peridot:*Sigh* Peridot you did it again, but still, what was that rumbling I have notice earlier 

But then the rumbling strikes again, only leaving Peridot falling to the ground. An explosion came from the barn and shocked Peridot. But then she noticed a bubble that was heading towards her. 

Peridot: Oh Clod! 

Peridot then swoops out of the way of the bubble which then hits then ground popping the bubble. Peridot noticed it was Steven and the crystal gems that caused the explosion from the barn. She then walk towards the Gems and angrily said 

Peridot: You complete, insufferable Clods! do you have any idea how hard I have been working on that spaceship? That spaceship was my only way out of this Forsaken Planet, and you just had to destroy it! You good for nothing... 

Before she was finishing her sentence, she got hit on the head by the robot head, which caused her to faint. The Gems stood up and just stare at the exploded barn. 

Pearl: That was a close one Steven, Thank you. 

Amethyst grabs the robot head that hit Peridot 

Amethyst: You may not be a skull, but your good enough for my collection! 

Garnet grabs the robot head/p 

Garnet: You can have this after we let Peridot figure this out what this thing was sent to do, if she ever do wake up. 

Steven just looked at the barn the whole time 

Steven: My Dad is gonna be really surprised when he found out what happened to the barn. 

Pearl: Where is your Father anyway? 

Steven: He's at the Keystone Motel, Picking up another item for his Car Wash 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

At the Keystone Motel 

Greg: Alright, lets get these bad boys back to the car wash 

Greg was starting the van, when a man in his late 20 came and ask

?: Excuse me, do you now how to get to Beach City 

Greg: Know Beach City? I Live in Beach City! 

?: You do? Well Can you take me there? 

Greg: Sure, just hop on in! 

?: Oh no! I have a ride, why don't you lead the way instead? 

Greg: That's a Great Idea, Oh, The name Greg! 

?:Wilson 

**Who is this Wilson Character?**

 **What is Wrong with Garnet's Precognition AKA Future Vision?**

 **Will Peridot Find a way back home?  
**

 **Stay Tuned  
**

 **Keep Reading  
(AUTHOR's NOTE: Hi! Thanks for Reading my First Ever Fanfiction, Hope you guys will love it!)**


	3. Defense

**I Do not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

The day after The Explosion of the Barn, the gems were at the temple with a still unconscious Peridot. They are still figuring out what caused the robot to attack and why Garnet's Precognition won't work, but was interrupted by Connie who entered the room

Connie: Hey guys, hey Steven, ready to go to Funland?

Connie then noticed that Pearl was examining a robot head

Connie: Whoa! Is that a robot head?

Steven: Yeah! We had to fight that thing yesterday, I'll tell you on the way to Funland. See you guys!

15 minutes later, they were at Beach City Funland, Connie face became surprised after hearing the story of the Heroic Five

Connie: Whoa! That's amazing! So all this time, our planet was visited by Gems long ago, and they save our planet from destruction from their own corrupted kind?! That's so cool!

Steven: Yeah, it pretty amazing, isn't it? I wish I could see what it would it be like to be one of the Heroic Five

Connie: But you're already a hero, you don't need to prove yourself even more.

Steven: I know that but, I want to be more than just a hero, I want to be, A Legend!

Connie: Oh Steven

Steven then spotted his father Greg walking with a strange man, who has a skin-white complex, brown combed hair, black eyes and a curved nose. He was wearing a white shirt, and cargo shorts. Steven ran to his father.

Steven: Dad!

Greg then hears his sons voice and turn to his direction

Greg: Hey Steven!

Steven then jumps at his father and put him in a hug

Greg: Hey buddy! Guess what I've got for you!

Steven: Is it takeout from "The Best Diner in The World"?

Greg: You bet!

Greg then gave Steven a Paper bag full of food

Steven: Thanks Dad!

Steven then took noticed of the man beside him

Steven: I haven't see you around, you new here?

Wilson: Yep, names Wilson.

Connie then walks towards Wilson.

Connie: What bring you here?

Wilson: Well I'm looking for a place to live in the summer, so why not here, Steven's father here was kind enough for showing me around.

Greg: It was no biggie

Wilson: Anyways, the only thing left for me to do was to finally pay the rent fee near this amusement park, then presto! I'm staying here till the summer ends.

Steven: Alright! A new friend!

Connie: Well Mr. Wilson, you haven't see anything yet, Steven, we can show him the view of Beach City near the Lighthouse.

Steven: That's a Great Idea! Can we dad?

Greg: Sure Kids! Go have fun!

Steven then grabs Wilson's arm and drag him to the Lighthouse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Temple, Pearl was almost done figuring out the robot's command system, Peridot **Still** unconscious, Amethyst is slacking off, Garnet was outside the Temple to get some fresh air. While she was outside she then notice something coming out of the water, then 4 figures in a cloak came out of the water,landing on the sand. The 4 Figures then ran towards Beach City, Garnet then shouted

Garnet: Pearl! Amethyst! Quick! Come outside!

Pearl startled, and Amethyst awakened came and ran towards Garnet

Pearl: What is it?

Garnet: We need to stop those things!*Pointing at the mysterious figures*

Two of the figures noticed the Gems and ran towards them. Nearing in, Garnet summons her Gauntlets tries to punch both of them, but dodge in the nick of time, then both of the figures kicked Garnet, pushing her to a rock. Pearl and Amethyst then summons their weapons and tries to strike at least one of them but they were to quick. Pearl then tried to shoot one of them with a laser coming from the tip of her spear aiming at one, she then shoots and one of the figures got hit, which leads it to fall to the ground. She then tries to shoot the other one but this one kept on jumping and jumping, making it hard for Pearl to take a shot, but Amethyst grabs the figure with her whip, making it hard for the figure to escape, which then leads to Pearl shooting the figure in the head, which lead the other figure to fall down as well. Pearl and Amethyst came to aid Garnet who hit hard on the rock.

Pearl: Was that all of them?

Garnet: No! There are still 2 of them in the city

Amethyst: Well we better hurry, Steven's inside the city

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Lighthouse, Wilson admiring the view of Beach City ,taking photos with his Cellphone

Wilson: This is amazing!

Steven: So what do you say? You wanna stay?

Wilson: Alright, you guys got me, I'm Staying

Steven and Connie: Woohoo!

Wilson was still taking photos when suddenly, he noticed 2 hooded figures running towards then

Wilson: What in the?

Steven: What's that?

Both figures then jump and attacked

Wilson: AHHHHHHH!

Wilson then became terrified but Steven summoned his Shield and block the figures attack. Wilson's Jaw dropped as he see a kid summoning a weapon out of nowhere, he then kept taking pictures of the fight. Steven then summons his Mother's Sword and gave it to Connie.

Connie: Lets' do this!

Connie plays as Attack while Steven play as defense. One of the figures then attack Connie with a Punch, but Steven blocked the figure's attack, Connie then leaps and tried to strike the figure but flips out of her range, which then leads it to change at Connie again, but Connie held her sword horizontally, when the figure strike at the precise moment she strikes the figure just before the figure hit her face, leading another figure to fall to the ground. While both of them were focused on one of the figure, they did not notice one of them was holding Wilson by the neck taking him hostage.

Wilson: Help!

Steven: Let him go!

The Figure did not listen and tightens his grip making Wilson gasping for air

Steven: No! You're suffocating him!

Wilson was about to gasp his last air, when suddenly a slash came from out of nowhere, letting Wilson fall to the ground, heavily gasping, it was Pearl who freed Wilson out of the grip. The Figure was about to retreat when suddenly Garnet came out of nowhere and punched it so hard, screws and nuts went flying around, which lead to the last figure falling down to the ground. She then removes the figures hooded cloak, and realize it was another robot.

Garnet: I'm starting to hate electronics!

Steven then noticed Wilson, then come and aid Wilson but got pushed away by him.

Wilson: What in everything good, just happened!

Steven: Sorry about what happened to you and sorry you had to see this!

Wilson: Sorry doesn't count! You almost cost me my life! And what was that? You were summoning a shield and a weapon from nowhere!

Amethyst: At least we save your life, you should be grateful!

Wilson: Grateful?! For you freaks saving my life?! I don't think so!

Greg then came running near the lighthouse

Greg: What's going on? Whoa! What the heck is that?

Pearl: It's alright Greg, we have everything under control.

Steven: Are you still gonna stay here?

Wilson: Like I wanna be near you freaks! Especially you! You're without a doubt biggest freak there is in this planet!

Steven got hurt to what he said

Greg: Hey! You don't get to talk to my son like that!

Wilson: Watch me!

As Wilson was about to say another work, he is then cut off by Garnet who was in front of Steven.

Garnet: You better leave, or I'll break your body if you dare hurt his feelings one more time1

Wilson: Who cares about what you feel? I'm leaving with a lot of evidence for the Government to take you all away!

Steven was just shocked when Wilson called him a freak

Amethyst: Wow, this was more intense than the Barn explosion

Greg: The Barn Exploded?! What Happened?!

Pearl: Maybe today's not a good time to explain, let's all head back home, come on Steven.

Steven was just standing there looking at the ground

Steven: Alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson was walking back to his car holding his Cellphone grumbling and mumbling

Wilson: Break my bones?! If I have some muscle I would break their...

He was then cut off by a man who was wearing black shades, bump into him letting him dropping both of their phone to the ground

Wilson: Watch it bub!

Wilson then grabs a phone then walks away, the man then grabs the other phone,then also starts walking away. Wilson then realized that he has the wrong phone, he turn back to call the man

Wilson: Hey! That's my Phone!

The man then turn to his call and switch each others phone back, Wilson then walks back to his car and get out of Beach City. The man just stood and watched as he drove away. Little did Wilson notice that the man with the shades was holding Wilson's memory card. He then walks towards Beach City.

 **Why Did The Mysterious Man took Wilson's Memory Card?**

 **What was he doing in Beach City?**

 **Will Peridot wake up?**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **(AUTHOR's NOTE: Thanks again for reading my Fanfic, There will be a fast update coming so stick around and keep reading)**


	4. More Gems?

**I Do not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

They were back at the Temple, Pearl gone back in examining the Robot Head, Garnet and Amethyst bringing the 4 robots that attacked Beach City inside the temple, and Connie comforting Steven on his bed after what Wilson said to him. "You're The Biggest Freak on this Planet", the words that kept on echoing in Steven's mind.

Connie: Steven, Stop worrying on what that guy said, you're not a freak.

Steven: He sounded like he was sincere about what he said.

Steven jump out of his bed and started walking towards the door.

Steven: I'm going outside

Connie: Can I come?

Steven: You better stay here with the Gems, you'll be safe here

With that Steven left

Amethyst:Harsh!

Pearl: Don't worry Connie, I'm sure Steven with be his old self after a walk.

Connie: I hope so, I'm just worried, I never seen him so depressed before.

Garnet: Pearl, have you figured out what made those things attacked us?

Pearl: Not yet, Ugh! I hate to admit it, but I need Peridot's help to figure this out

Amethyst: Well how can we get her help? she's still drop dead asleep from that bonk on her head

Garnet: Well, Connie, your mother's a doctor, isn't she? Do you know how to wake up an unconscious body?

Connie: Well, there is one, but I don't think she'll like the idea.

Amethyst: Who cares? It's Peridot, she doesn't care about anything but get back home. So, how do we wake her up?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Fish Stew Pizza,

Steven was just sitting inside there doing nothing but waiting for his order to come. Steven was still depressed, he was just wallowing there. Then someone came to him.

?: May I sit here?

Steven startled at the voice. He looked and saw a man who was in his 20's, he was tan, tall and cool. He had a pointed nose, and a white brushed up hair. He was wearing black shades, a black top, white chino pants and black sneakers. Steven was unsure on what he was going to say, but the first words that came up to his mind was

Steven: I don't know

?: I get it, you don't talk to strangers.

Steven: No, that's it. Sure you can sit.

?: Thanks

The Shaded man then sits down in from of him and took of his shades. He had glowing green eyes. The man then caught Steven star spangled to see his eyes being pure green.

Steven: Whoa! I maybe rude to ask but, is both your eyes and hair really natural?

?: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't.

Steven: Come on, you can tell me, can't you?

?: You don't even know me, how are you suppose to understand, if you don't know who I am?

Steven: Oh, then let me understand you, I'm Steven!

?: Jet

Steven: Even your name's cool! Why can't I have a cool name?

Jet: Why not give yourself a nickname for them to call you?

Steven: Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't

Jet: Touche kid

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Temple

*SPLASH*

Peridot then woke thanks you the cold water

Peridot: What in Clod?!

Peridot then look around to see Amethyst holding a bucket while being surrounded by Garnet, Pearl and Connie.

Amethyst: Look like she's awake

Peridot: What in the name of Clod was that for?!

Pearl: We did that because we needed your help right now.

Peridot confused on what Pearl said

Peridot: What? You need my help? Hahahaha! I knew that one day the Pearl would need my help!

Pearl: Will you just help us?!

Peridot: Fine, fine, what do you want me to do?

Pearl: We need you to break inside the robot's encryption. It started attack us for no reason, so we need you to find out what it was made to do

Peridot: Ha! That's it? Give me at least an 30 seconds or less.

Peridot then grabs the robot head and examines and deconstruct the head

Pearl: Are you sure we need her help, I mean this technology was way before any of us were made, but can she really do it in 30 seconds?

Peridot: Done!

The Gems and Connie then became surprise on how fast Peridot was able to decode its' algorithm.

Pearl: What!? It only took you 25 seconds to encrypt that thing?!

Peridot: It was that easy, how come you weren't able to encrypt a new robot model?

Pearl: Wait, that thing is a new model?

Peridot: Of course it is, can't you tell by the processing core, in fact all of these robots are newly made.

Pearl: How old is the robot head?

Peridot: By its condition, 5 days old and the other 4 robot, I'd say about 12 hours

Garnet: So what was it made to do?

Peridot: Well, the robot head was commanded to Guard and destroy any trespassers, while the creator was out discovering

While Peridot was explaining, she was deconstructing and encrypting the other 4 robots.

Peridot: While these things were made to destroy and shatter any Gem that they were able to scan, and destroy the trespassers that the robot head was able to capture before it exploded.

Peridot then realized that the explosion was their doing

Peridot: Hey! You were responsible for the destruction of my newly created Spaceship

Pearl: We are sorry but, Why was the robot strangling the human, even though he is not a gem? You don't think he's a hybrid of human and gem, is he?

Garnet: That's impossible, there is only one Half Gem on this planet, and his name is Steven Universe! Besides, if we see another hybrid, we should recruit this hybrid instantly, Good or Bad!*She said jokingly*

Amethyst: Yeah, Like there is another Hybrid her on Earth!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Steven and Jet was throwing stones at the ocean

Jet: You were gloomy before I met you, but then you became this energetic, why were you gloomy?

Steven hesitated to answer, but answered anyways.

Steven: I was gloomy because of what happened earlier, I almost gotten someone killed

Jet: Heavy, wait metaphorically or literally?

Steven: Literally

Jet: Yikes! What happened?

Steven: I don't think you would understand, I mean you don't know me that well.

Jet: But I'm getting to know you right now. Come on, you can tell me, Trust me, I may understand.

Steven: Alright

But before Steven was about to tell what happened, the sand was rumbling, getting stronger and stronger. Then out of nowhere, something popped out from the sand. Landing on it's feet, it gave a dead shot stare at both Steven and Jet. It stood up, It had a figure of a woman. She has a white colored complex with a pink bobcut hair wearing a pink jumpsuit. She began to talk

?: I remember you kid, you were one of those Gem that destroyed my Robot!

Steven: Your Robot? Who are you?

?: I guess I still haven't introduced myself haven't I? The names Orthoclase ,but what's the point of telling you who I am? I'm just gonna kill you.

She ran so fast, Steven didn't have time to dodge or summon his shield. She was about to strike Steven with her razor nails, Steven then covers his head and closed his eyes. He thought it was the end for him, he then heard a clang, then notice he didn't gotten himself a scratch from Orthoclase, but surprised to see Jet blocking Orthoclase's attacked with some kind of staff with a blade attached to the end of the staff. Jet then pushes Orthoclase away from Steven.

Orthoclase: A Gem?! But that's impossible, there are no Gems that possesses such a physical form!

Jet: That's because I'm not just a Gem, I'm also human!

Steven then because surprised on what he said, another Hybrid?

Orthoclase then strikes again multiple times, but was easily blocked by Jet with his Staff-like weapon. He then pushes Orthoclase away and tried to strike her with the edge-blade of his weapon, but was dodge that easily, She then jumps and pinned down Jet.

Orthoclase: Any last words before I kill you?

Jet: Yep, look into my eyes

She then stared at his eyes and notices his green eyes were glowing than usual. Then Neon Green colored lasers came out of his eyes and hit Orthoclase sending her sky high. She then lands on her feet while holding her arm which was injured by his laser

Jet: Surprised? Well that was just intensity 1. Intensity 2 will make you retreat back to you gem!

Jet them shoots lasers from his eyes only to be dodge in the nick of time, but the lasers kept heading toward the Temple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pearl: So many questions, but only little answers

Amethyst: We'll be unlucky if another question hits us

The laser then hit the Temple with rumbled the inside, which got the surpise of The Gems and Connie.

Connie: What was That?!

Garnet then sees lasers blasting around

Garnet: Over There!

Pearl: We better get there fast! Who knows, Steven must be in Danger!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven: Go Jet! Shoot her down!

Jet kept on shooting various directions hoping to hit her, but Orthoclase grabs a hand full of sand and throws it at Jet's face which temporarily blinds him. Orthoclase had the chance to strike him down, but Jet was able to rub off the sand before Orthoclase strike him. His laser was in Intensity 2 with then leads her to retreat to her Gem.

Jet: I hadn't had that much fun since...

Before he finish his sentence he notice Steven amazed on what he did

Steven: Whoa! That was Epic!

Pearl: Steven!

Steven and Jet notice there was someone calling Steven's name. They saw Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and Connie was running towards them.

Pearl: Steven, are you hurt? Do have any bruises?

Steven: No, I'm fine. But guys, you wouldn't believe what Jet did, he was like Pew Pew, and this woman named Orthoclase attacked like swing swing, He was amazing!

Pearl: Who's Jet, is it this fellow in front of us?

Amethyst: And who's Orthoclase?

Garnet: And how did he stood up to this Orthoclase fellow?

Steven: That's the best part! He's Half Gem!

ALL except Steven and Jet: WHAT?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere somewhere in Washington in a Police Station

Wilson: I'm telling you, there were these things that came and attacked me and this weird boy just summoned a sword and a shield

Policeman #1: Listen, we can't accept this reason of yours if and only if you show us a valid evidence and Besides, this is beyond us, if you want this complaint validated, go to the Government and issue this to them.

Wilson: I did have evidence, and I did gone to the Government, they said the same thing you guys did, I don't know how my pictures were delete

Policeman#2: Well then, you better get another set of picture, otherwise you'll be wasting your and our time here

Wilson then got out of the Police Station and figuring out what happened to the files. He then remembers the man who bumped into him and grabs his cellphone by opened the back of his Cellphone and noticed the Memory card was know what he must do. He must now go back to Beach City, and confront and take back the memory card from him

 **Another Gem?!How?**

 **What are his motives coming to Beach City?**

 **Will the Crystal Gems accept him?**

 **Will Wilson get his memory card back?**

 **Will all the Questions the Crystal Gems have thought be answered?**

 **Stay Tuned**


	5. Revelations

**I Do not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Back at the Temple, it was night, Steven was in the bathroom, Peridot was making something out of the spare robot parts, Jet sitting on the couch while The Crystal Gems figuring out what to do with the newly discovered Hybrid Gem. They were in a huddle talking

Pearl: Another Half-human? That's impossible, the only way this could happen if there were other gems in Earth, possibly from another country, and if only it's mother was willingly to give her physical form

Amethyst: What should we do with him? Should we make him our friend?

Garnet: No, we are uncertain if we can make him our ally or enemy, we don't know him that well.

Pearl: Plus, he may be a harm to Steven

Jet: You guys know I can hear you, right?

The Gems turned around to him

Jet: You guys should tone down your voice so that no one can eavesdrop on your chat, and besides I save your friend from this.

Jet held out the yellow gem that was once Orthoclase, throwing it up and down like a ball, while it was in the air, Garnet swoop in and took it.

Jet: Hey! I was playing with that thing!

Garnet bubbled the gem and sent it to the heart of the temple. Amethyst and Pearl approached Jet and ask him series of question

Amethyst: So, where you from?

Pearl: When were you created?

Amethyst: Where's your gemstone?

Pearl: Do you know what your gemstone is?

Amethyst: What kind of powers do you have?

Pearl: Do you have a special relationship with someone?

Jet: Whoa, Whoa! Easy I can't answer those questions!

Garnet: Why not?

Jet: Why? Well one, some of those questions were a bit person, and second how do I know I can trust you guys with all my information if you guys won't accept me

Garnet: We are asking those questions so we would or would not accept you

Jet: I'm still not answering those question, I can answer those questions if you accept me right now

Pearl: That's impossible, we wouldn't accept any...

Garnet interrupted Pearl from talking

Garnet: Alright, we will

Amethyst and Pearl: What?

Garnet: If you answer **MY** question

Jet: Alright, lay it down

Garnet: Why are you here in Beach City?

Jet suprised on the question but did not hesitate to answer, he took a deep breath and was about to speak, but Steven came out of the bathroom wearing his pajamas before Jet started talking.

Steven: Ahhh, nothing like a warm shower before sleeping.

Steven then noticed that Connie wasn't inside the room and that the gems were ganging up on Jet

Steven: Where's Connie and Why are you guys cornering Jet to the couch?

Pearl: Oh Connie left after you were in the bathroom and we weren't cornering him, we were asking questions

Steven: Oh, okay

Greg then came barging in the house, covered in ashes

Steven: Dad? What are you doing here? An why are you so dirty?

Greg: Well, I was removing all the burned wood that was left from the destroyed barn, I can't believe that you guys were able to destroy the barn while I was gone, anyway, I'm here because I need all the help I can get to move the rest of the burned wood

Steven: Can I help?

Greg: I don't think you can carry those wood and you look like you're fresh from the box

Steven: Don't worry, I can take another bath after we're done, and *Flexing his fat arms* with these guns, I can carry anything

Greg: Ok Steven, You guys coming? Pearl? Amethyst? Garnet? And...

Greg took notice of Jet

Greg: Who's he?

Jet: Name's Jet, by the looks of it you must be his father

Greg: Yep, name's Greg, you don't mind helping do you?

Jet: Not at all.

Pearl: I guess we should come, we were responsible for that explosion anyway

The Gems and Jet were walking out the door, when Steven was calling out Peridot

Steven: You coming Peridot?

Peridot: No thank you, I shall entertain myself be deconstructing these robots, and I do not want to be bashed on the head again

Steven: Alright

Everyone except Peridot left the temple and headed towards the once that was Greg's Aunt and Uncle's barn

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 Minutes have passed and they were halfway finished ,Jet noticed that Greg was to tired to finish.

Jet: Hey, you should get some rest we'll take it from here.

Greg: You sure? It won't be trouble, would it?

Jet: Nah! I'll look over Steven.

Greg: Thanks!

Greg then when back to his van. Jet then was covering the inside of the burnt barn when suddenly he falls into the exploded hole. He was about to fall back first, but front flipped and landed on both of his feet. He then looked up and saw how high it was going back up. He sighed. He scanned the area. He then saw carvings on the wall. He then approached it. He noticed it was in Gem Language. He read the writing like he understands it. He then became surprised at what he saw. It was his friends, Moonstone and Sunstone. It was his story. He then became sad remembering the sacrifice they did just to protect Earth. Him becoming the host of Zircon. He then reached under his shirt revealing he was wearing a necklace. The necklace had two gemstones, one was a white cresent shape gem and the other was a orange sphere gem. This was in fact the gemstone of Sunstone and Moonstone. He then touched the middle of his chest, he lifted the collar of his shirt down and revealing the middle of his chest has a Gemstone, a dark blue, octagon shaped Gem. This was Zircon's Gem.

Steven: Hey Jet!

Jet became startled and look up to see Steven calling him.

Steven: Hey! What are you doing down there?

Jet: Oh, I uh... Got stuck

Jet lied, he can get back up with just 4 leaps from wall to wall

Steven: Hang on, I'll get Amethyst to use her whip as a rope

Jet: Will do.

Steven then ran to get Amethyst

Steven: Amethyst, Jet needs your help.

Amethyst: What kind of help?

Steven: A "I'm stuck in a deep hole and I need at least a rope-like item to get me back up" help

Amethyst: He got stuck in a hole? Ha! That's so classic! Alright, Amethyst to the rescue.

Amethyst then summons her weapon and walks to the hole where Jet was, She extended the whip downwards and shouted at Jet.

Amethyst: Hey Jet! Grab on!

Jet looks unease

Jet: Are you sure? You may not be able to hold your ground, I'm heavier than I look

Amethyst: Down worry, I can handle your weight!

Jet: If you say so

Jet then grabbed on the whip, but as he get on the whip, Jet drops with the whole whip hitting the ground and hit a block, he then hears screaming. He looked up and see Amethyst falling down the hole. Jet then extends his arms and catches the falling Amethyst

Amethyst: Thanks man!

Jet: You said you've got this

Amethyst: I didn't know you weigh that much

The block then descend as Amethyst's weight was combining with Jet's weight. A wall was ascending to reveal a hidden room. Jet and Amethyst was surprised to see a hidden door. As Jet puts down Amethyst, he commanded her

Jet: Call the others

Amethyst took a deep breathe and shouted

Amethyst: HEY GUYS! WE FOUND SOMETHING!

Pearl, Garnet and Steven hear Amethyst calling and went to the hole and jumped. Both Pearl and Garnet landed on their feet while Steven was caught by Garnet.

Pearl: What is it?

Amethyst: Look, a hidden tunnel!

Steven: What could be in there this time? Another Legend?

Garnet: Only one way to find out, Come on

They started walking inside the hidden tunnel and the tunnel became darker and darker as they go deeper inside.

Steven: I should have brought my flashlight

Pearl: Don't worry about it, none of us knew about this tunnel.

As they were in the darkest part of the tunnel, they saw light at the end of the tunnel. Steven ran towards to the light

Jet: Steven, wait! Who knows what's in there!  
Steven ignored Jet's warning and kept running and running until he was inside a wide cave with glowing stalactites, he twirls around to get a 360 view of the cave, when suddenly he saw another carvings in the wall. The Gems and Jet caught up with Steven who was staring at the carvings.

Jet: Another carving?

Pearl: It seems like it, but this carving looks different from the other carving back there. It doesn't seems to be in Gem Language.

Steven: It isn't?

Pearl: No, I don't know what language it's in.

Garnet: Maybe Peridot knows what this language is. Steven, did you bring your phone?

Steven: Sorry, I'm in my pajamas

Jet: That's okay, I've brought mine.

Jet then took the photo but after that, his phone was showing statics, figuring out what was wrong, he hears something from the tunnel, they all did. Something came from the tunnel, it was another robot. But this one looked different from the others, it had three yellow bars on its' forehead and was wearing a black cape.

Amethyst: Another one? Ugh, where do they keep coming from?

Jet: This must be another robot Orthoclase created before she reteated to her Gem.

Robot: SCANNING... SCANNING... SCAN COMPLETE. GEMS DETECTED. MUST DESTROY.

Garnet: We get it, everyone wants us destroy. Gems! Attack!

They all summoned their weapons except Jet, who was protecting Steven. Garnet and Pearl started attacking, Pearl swinging her spear and Garnet punching, but the robot kept dodging easily, the robot then grabs it's weapon from it's cape and retracted it revealing that it's weapon was a collapsible staff, but on the tips of the staff were arrowhead-tipped tuning fork with a pale yellow, oval-shaped orb suspended between the tips. It gives off streams of static energy between the orb and the hilt. Pearl recognize the staff.

Pearl: It looks like... It's a Destabilizer!

The robot attacked Pearl first, Pearl was able to dodge every attack it throws at her. It then tried to attack Pearl with the destabilizer tip, when suddenly Amethyst uses her whip to grab it's staff. She then breaks the staff in half. Garnet then punches the robot, but it was still standing. The robot then punches Garnet in her face, sending her head first into the wall, knocking her down. Pearl and Amethyst were to focused on what happened to Garnet, the Robot ran and uppercuts both of them, knocking them to the ceiling of the cave then falls down. The Robot then turned its' attention to Steven and Jet. It then grabs a part of what's left of the staff and came towards them. Jet then steps in front of the robot and summon his weapon not from Zircons' Gem, but Moonstones' and Sunstones' Gem. The same weapon that Jet used to defeat Orthoclase.

Steven: Hey Jet. What's that weapon called anyway?

Jet: It's Called a Scythe

Jet and the robot then came charging at the same time. Jet kept swinging and swinging his Scythe hoping to hit the robot. He swings but missed, then the robot striked with the Destabilizer tip at his chest, but has no effect since he is half human. Jet then punches the robot in its' face, but like before, it didn't work. The robot strikes, but Jet was able to catch the punch. The Robot and Jet, was at a stalemate, but Jet has the upper-hand, he then glows his eyes and blasted the robot straight in its' face with Intensity 2. But its' face was still intact, but the robot shut down since it cannot take that much intensity. It fell down. Jet retracts his weapon back to his gem and then came aid Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Steven then came running towards the Gems.  
Steven: Guys, you alright?

Pearl: We're fine Steven, just a little hurt,that's all.*looks toward Jet* I must say, I'm impress on how you handled the situation.

Amethyst: Yeah! When you shot those lasers from your eyes! That was awesome.

Jet: Thanks!

Pearl: But, don't think you gain our trust, we still don't trust you.

Jet: Wha.. Ahhh Come on! I save your butts back there.

Garnet: You still haven't answered my question

Steven:*Yawns* Can you guys do it tomorrow? It's late, and need to get some sleep.

Jet: He's right you know. Me and Steven need sleep.

Garnet: Alright. But at when you wake up, we want answers.

Jet: Got it. Can I crash by your place? I should have checked in a motel near Beach City, but I had to come here for a "Specific Reason", which you guys want to know tomorrow, like you guys said.

Steven: Can he? Please.

Amethyst: Sure, why not.

Pearl: But you'll be sleeping on the couch.

Jet: Fine by me

Garnet: Well,*Starts carrying the robot* we should carry this thing back to the temple, and make Peridot to start scanning this thing.

Pearl: Speaking of scanning, the photo you took will be suffice enough for Peridot to encrypt.

Jet: For tomorrow.

Steven: Let's go home guys.

 **Why was Jet in Beach City?**

 **What was Written on the wall?**

 **Will the Gems find out that Jet is the Host of Zircon?**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks you all for reading, tell me what you guys think of the new chapter. In the next chapter, I'll be introducing the "000000", these will indicate Flashbacks. I'll be in touch soon)**


	6. History pt 1

**I do not own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

At the Temple, Peridot is back inside the Bathroom, Garnet and Amethyst piled up the robot, and Steven and Pearl prepared the couch for Jet to sleep in.

Steven: There you go! All comfortable!

Jet: Thanks again for letting me stay here for the night.

Garnet: Just remember about tomorrow.

Jet: Got it.

Pearl: Well, it's time for Steven to go to sleep.

Steven: Night guys

Steven then climb the stairs and jumped to his bed, the Gems walk toward the temple door and got inside, Jet lay down on the couch, closing his eyes and slept with ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Jets' Mind,

Jet: What should I do? Should I tell them? Can they trust me? In time Jet, in time.

Just then, rumbling came inside his mind. A strange forest emerges from his mind.

Jet: what is this place?

He then remembers when a 9 year old girl came running pass through him.

Jet: I forgot, my old home. Israel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A 9 year old girl,who has brown hair and hazel eyes,wearing a ragged dress, running away from 22 year old Jet, who was dark brown hair and black eyes ,wearing ragged clothes

(Speaking in Hebrew)

Girl: (Try and catch me.)

Jet:( Come on, Alitza, Stop running. I'm getting tired.)

Alitza: (Well if you want me to stop, you better catch me.)

Jet then give of a smirk, then came running towards her with full speed until finally, he caught her.

Alitza: (Awww! Tikvah!You're no fun!)

Jets' original name was Tikvah

Tikvah: (Why should I be fun? And besides it's getting late, you should probably go back to home)

Alitza: (But I wanna play some more!)

Tikvah:(Well to bad.)

Alitza:Hmph!

They were about to leave the forest, when suddenly, something from the sky crashed into the forest. The crash blew down several trees and send a gust if wind towards them. They were suprise on what just happened.

Alitza:(What was that?)

Tikvah: (I don't know, but you better get out of here)

They ran away from the crash and ran straight toward the city. The City of Jericho.

Tikvah:(Alitza, I'm taking you home.)

Tikvah and Alitza then walk towards a market. There they found a woman who was about 20 years old, who has short black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red scarf around her neck and a light blue dress. She was Noa, Tikvah's Childhood friend.

Noa: (Alitza, I was getting worried, but at least your safe. Tikvah, did you saw that explosion from the forest?)

Tikvah:(Yes, we were there up-close.)

Noa:(Really? What happened? what was it?)

Tikvah:(Don't know. I'm going to find out what it was.)

Noa:(Be careful)

Tikvah:(Thanks)

Tikvah then ran off to the forest, leaving Noa with a concerned face.

Alitza:(Don't worry. He'll will come back)

Noa:(I hope so.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tikvah came back to the crash in the forest, holding a spear. As he move in closely, the soil then erodes, the plants and the trees then dies. Determine to find out what cause this sudden destruction, he moves in much closer. He was there, the crash. He then sees something weird, some kind mechanism, he then approach this mechanism, but he was stopped by 4 figures, pushing him down, and Figure 2 used his spear against him.

Figure 1: Who are you? Or better yet, What are you?

Figure 2: State your business.

Tikvah:(I d-don't understand!)

Figure 3: Stop talking nonsense! We want answers!

Figure 4: Stop! You guys are scaring it!

Figure 4 then grabs the spear from Figure 2.

Figure 2: What in Clods name are you doing Aquamarine!?

Aquamarine: We are created here for a reason, we don't know yet what it is, but my guess killing this innocent thing is not one of them.

Figure 3: And how do you know?

Aquamarine: Because my instinct tells me.

Aquamarine then lend a hand to Tikvah and he hesitated to grab.

Aquamarine: Don't be scared.

Tikvah grabs her hand and pulls him up.

Aquamarine: We are sorry about that, we did not mean to harm you, we were just protecting this Injector, we have yet to figure out our mission here.

Tikvah was confuse since he cannot understand what they were saying.

Aquamarine: Oh yes! We forgot to introduce ourselves, that is Moonstone, who threatened to hit you with your weapon.

Moonstone was color white,with black long hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a black and white colored gem jumpsuit. Her Gemstone was located on her chest it was in the shape of a cresent.

Aquamarine: Over there is Sunstone, who asked what your kind is.

Sunstone was red, with an orange asymmetric cut and has yellow eyes. She was wearing a red and brown jumpsuit. Her gemstone was located at her forehead it was in the shape of a sphere.

Aquamarine: And over there is Emerald, who wants answers.

Emerald was light green, and has yellow hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a yellow and green jumpsuit. Her Gemstone was located at her shoulder, it was in the shape of a oval.

Aquamarine: And you've already met yours truly, Aquamarine.

She was blue, and has navy blue hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and white jumpsuit. Her Gemstone was located at the back of her neck, it was in the shape of a heart.

Aquamarine: And what's your name?

Tikvah still confused

Sunstone: Maybe it doesn't have a name.

Aquamarine: Nonsense, it must have one. Let me try again

Aquamarine points herself

Aquamarine: I, Aquamarine

She points to him

Aquamarine: You?

Tikvah was Still confuse on what they were doing

Moonstone: It really must not have a name

Emerald: Maybe it doesn't understand us

Aquamarine: Of course, that must be the reason why, but how can we make him understand us?

Emerald: Lets check on the Injector

Emerald then press the Injector to figure out how they could understand him. She then stumbled upon something

Emerald: Well what do you know, Sunstone has Linguistic Assimilation. Make your move Sun.

Sunstone: Do I have to?

Moonstone: Just this once.

Sunstone: Fine.

Sunstone then approached Tikvah face to face. Tikvah became uncomfortable.

Tikvah:(What are you doing?)

Sunstone then grabs Tikvah's face and kissed him without his consent. Tikvah pushes her away.

Tikvah: What was that for?!

His eyes widen as he hears his own words in a different language.

Tikvah: What in the?! What is going on?! Why do I speak like this?! What did you do to me?!

Aquamarine: Calm down. I know you are confuse and terrified right now.

Tikvah: You don't know that! Wait, How am I able to understand on what you are saying?

Sunstone: I use one of my special ability to make you understand and speak our language. Not only that, I am able to understand and speak your language when we made physical contact.

Tikvah: By kissing me?

Sunstone: Hey, It was the only way.

Moonstone: Since you are able to understand us. Where are we? Who are you? What are you?

Tikvah: You are in Jericho, my home. I am Tikvah. The last question, I cannot answer ,due to it be unanswerable and not understandable. My turn to ask. Where did you come from? Why do you need to protect that thing you have? Why do all of you have different aspects from me?

Aquamarine: We came from here, since we are made in this planet of yours. This thing is called an Injector, we are able to transfer and receive messages from other planets, gives us intelligence and life, get our personal data, and the machinery that created us. We have different aspects from you since we are Gems.

Tikvah: Gems?

Aquamarine: Gems are an extraterrestrial species of magical beings

Tikvah: Extraterrestrial?

Aquamarine: an occurring or existing beyond the planets atmosphere

Tikvah: Atmosphere?

Emerald: Ugh! This will take forever!

Aquamarine: Calm down, Emerald I'm sure that Tikvah is confuse.

Tikvah: I am confuse because I do not understand.

Aquamarine: See, we must take this slow.

Emerald: Yeah, you do that while I'll stay here and find out what we are made to do.

Aquamarine: Yes, you do that, Tikvah, do you have a place where we can stay while Emerald is gathering info?

Tikvah: I don't think Jericho is a fitting place for you to stay, people may be scared to see the unknown.

Aquamarine: Oh, I see

Tikvah: But there is one place where all of you can stay. My house. Not far from here. Come I'll show you.

Moonstone: Well, can you handle on your own?

Emerald: Yep.

Sunstone: Well*grabs stone*, we'll leave a trail of stones for you to follow. Give us info about our mission and about ourselves.

Emerald: Got it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 minutes later, they were at a clear hill top, inside a tiny house,with a great view of Jericho.

Aquamarine: My my, what an amazing city you have.

Tikvah: Thanks, it's amazing, isn't it? Seeing everything that is happening to that great city.

Sunstone: Well why don't you live inside the city?

Tikvah: They don't accept orphans inside the city.

Moonstone: Your an orphan? What happened?

Tikvah: When I was 10, me and my parents were trying to find food for us, but it was a rainy night, a storm was brewing. As the rain grew stronger, lightning came and strike down a tree. It was headed straight towards me, but both of my parents got me out of the way, but end up costing both of their lives.

Aquamarine: I'm so sorry

Sunstone: So what happened next, did you have to hunt for food on your own?

Tikvah: Actually, I got help from my parents' friend, they heard about what happened and took me in as long as I can take care of myself. If it wasn't for them. I wouldn't have survived. Anyways, I'm gonna go look for food. I'm guessing it's gonna be a long day since I'm hunting for all 5 of us, including Emerald.

Moonstone: Oh no, we don't eat.

Tikvah: You don't?

Sunstone: Yep, we're immortal, we don't need sleep or food to survive.

Aquamarine: Maybe we should hunt food for you, we are living inside your home, and it's the least we could do.

Tikvah: Thanks, but you better need my spear to hunt.

Moonstone: No need, we have our own weapons.

Aquamarine: Me and Moonstone will hunt for you while Sunstone will keep you company.

Moonstone: We'll be back in a few hours or so

Moonstone and Aquamarine then left the house leaving Tikvah and Sunstone alone.

Sunstone: So, what do you do for fun?

Tikvah: Hunting, but since they took that away from me, I got nothing else to do.

Sunstone: Hmmm, well what can we do to pass time?

Sunstone was thinking until

Sunstone: I got it! Why don't we spar with each other?

Tikvah: Spar?

Sunstone: it's a form of combat training.

Tikvah: I don't fight.

Sunstone: That's why I want to spar. So that both of us can train our combat.

Tikvah: Well seeing that it is the only way to pass time, sure why not.

Sunstone: Alright, let's go outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the crash site, Emerald was done gathering information from the Injector, and was about to send a message to Homeworld.

Emerald: With one press of a button and send. Hopefully I can get the message by tomorrow or so.

Just then, she hears rumbling sound from the bushes. She then acted fast and summon her weapon, a long bladed sickle.

Emerald: Who's there? Show yourself!

Just then a small white colored animal hopped out from the bushes. It was a rabbit.

Emerald: Oh. It's just this thing.

A spear came hurlding toward the rabbit, killing it. Emerald was shock to see a display of brutality towards a defenseless creature. 3 men came to get the dead rabbit, but was surprise to see a woman in a green jumpsuit. They were terrified, they throw their spears at her only to be destroyed by her. They became more frightened and ran away. Emerald kept on staring on the dead animal.

Emerald: Is this what his kind is capable of?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunstone and Tikvah were outside of Tikvah's house getting ready to spar.

Sunstone: You ready?

Tikvah: No, I'm not. And like I said, I can't fight. The only way I can protect myself is if I have a weapon with me.

Sunstone: Come on, Using a weapon shows weakness, using your fist shows courage.

Tikvah: But using your words shows nobility.

Sunstone: Using only words cannot mend a broken wound.

Tikvah: What wound?

Sunstone: This.

Sunstone then came rushing towards Tikvah with a punch, but he manage to dodge it in time. She then spins and tried again, he then blocks her punch. Sunstone then sends multiple punches but Tikvah manage to dodge and block every attack she throws. She was about to use a Hook punch against Tikvah, but ducks and spears her at the very second, pinning her down.

Sunstone: I must say, for a guy who doesn't fight, you gave one heck of a match there.

Tikvah: Instinct kicked in, I guess.

Emerald: Tikvah!

Both of them turned around and see Emerald marching with her Sickle in her right hand.

Sunstone: Hey Emerald, did you grab the...

Before she could finish her sentence, Emerald grabbed Tikvah by the neck and pushed him to the wall of his house.

Sunstone: Emerald! What are you doing?!

Emerald, not listening to Sunstone, pointed the tip of her sickle at the forehead of Tikvah. She brings her Sickle up and was about to slash Tikvah

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet woke up breathing heavily and sweaty seeing that it's already morning.

Jet: What a Nightmare. Wait, that Nightmare was my memory.

Garnet then came out of the temple door.

Garnet: I see your awake. You look terrible, are you alright?

Jet: Yeah, just a dream*whispers to himself*or either yet, a terrible memory.

Garnet: Well since your awake. It's time to answer my question.

Jet: You still haven't let that go haven't you? Well, I guess I should tell you.

Jet stands up and crosses his arms.

Jet: I'm here in Beach City, to see Rose Quartz.

 **What happened next after being comfronted by Emerald?**

 **Why was Jet looking for Rose?**

 **Will he find out that she gave up her life for Steven's?**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **(AUTHOR's NOTES: Thanks for waiting for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it)**


	7. Uncovered

**I Do not own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Garnet: You Know Rose?

Jet: For a day actually.

Garnet: I don't understand, how did you met Rose?

Jet: I met her about 15 years ago, here in Beach City, I was still training to become one of the best gem there is, but I was struggling. I was taking this Gem stuff to serious, I didn't notice the pain I kept on taking . I was enduring pain, full of bruises and cuts, unable to stand properly. Then she came to my aid. She healed all my wounds and helped me for the whole day. I wanted her to be my permanent tutor, but she refuses, she said that she has responsibilities in Beach City. But She made a promise that from 10 years from now, I must come back here and we can continue our training. And I kept that promise. So mind telling me where she is?

Garnet looks down with disappointment

Jet: What's wrong?

Garnet: You want to see Rose*walks to an asleep Steven* Well here she is.

Jet: *Laughs* No seriously, were is she?

Garnet: I'm not joking. This is her.

Jet :*looking confused* what?

Garnet: Steven is Rose's Son.

Jet: But that's impossible, the only way a human can gain a gem if a gem gave up her life to create a Hybrid. Are you saying that Rose gave up her life for him?

Garnet: Yup.

Jet: How?

Garnet: She gave birth to this innocent boy.

Jet: So there's another way to create a Hybrid?

Garnet: What do you mean?

Jet: I only thought that becoming a Hybrid is if the sacrifice allows to become the host of the gem..

Garnet: Sacrifice? Host? What are you talking about? How were you born? Weren't you made as the same as Steven? After all you are another Hybrid.

Jet was almost caught in the act.

Jet: Right, right. I was born by my Gem Mother, who also gave up her physical form for me. I just thought about it since I read about the story of the Heroic Five on the wall back at the cave

Garnet stood there with a poker face and in silence for about 10 seconds.

Garnet: Alright then, come with me to the warp pad.

Jet; Wait, your asking me to join you? Shouldn't you be calling your teammates to do something like that?

Garnet: Nope, besides, I need you "Specifically".

Jet: Alright

Jet and Garnet walked towards the Warp pad and got transported to another location.

Steven:*Jumps up in bed*Don't touch my Backpack!*Falls back down and fell back to sleep*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At an unknown location, filled with numerous pillars with Gem Language, and a large circle on the field with a waterfall streaming down. The warp pad lightens up and Garnet and Jet were transported from the temple.

Jet: Woah! Look at this place! And look at all these pillars! And the carvings on them, what a beauty!*Reads the pillars* I must say, these scripture has a beautiful poems.

Garnet: Can you read one out loud for me?

Jet: Sure, I can read this one.

"Good can make things revolve,

Bad can make things dissolve

Will one exist without the other?

Will it throw away a beautiful color?

Both aspects can make a graceful dance,

One which can maintain balance."

Garnet: Beautiful, wasn't it? This is where I become calm and peaceful. I call this place "Serenity".

Jet: Does anyone else know this place?

Garnet: Nope, just us.

Jet: Then if this place is so calm and peaceful, where's the problem?

Garnet: *Stares at Jet* I'm looking at it right now.

Jet: *Turns around* Where? *Turns back at Garnet* I don't see any proAHHHH!

Jet seeing Garnet charging straight towards him with her gauntlets. He ducks and summons his scythe and tries to block every hit she throws at him. Garnet grabs the pole of the scythe and bring Jet face to face.

Jet: What's your problem? Why are you attacking me? I thought you should trust me after answering your damn question?

Garnet: My problem is*pushes Jet* You! I did trust you! Until I discover you can read Gem Language!

Jet: What's your point? Attacking me cause I can read Gem Language? Humans are talking in Gem Language without even knowing.

Garnet: My point is that it takes hundreds of years to understand the whole language, and your a Hybrid, which raise my suspicion, how can a Hybrid read a language that takes hundreds of years to study, if he's 20 to 30 years old?

Jet: *with a shocking look in his face* Ummm...

Garnet: And how did you know that humans were speaking our language?

Jet: Uh oh.

Garnet: Uh oh is right! Tell me the Truth Jet! Or is that even your real name!

Garnet then launches herself into the air and send herself straight towards Jet with a kick. Jet blocks the kick with his scythe. He pushes her foot back sending her back where she jumped. But the push sends him farther from her.

Jet: Listen I don't want to fight you.

Garnet: Can It! This is the problem when you don't cooperate with us! This is what happens if you don't tell us everything!

Jet: Well what do you want me to tell?! How I became Half Gem?! How I lost all the people I loved?! How I became Zircon's Host?!

Garnet:*Suprised on what she heared* What?

Jet realized what he said and covered his mouth.

Garnet backs away.

Jet: Garnet, please don't...

Garnet: Stay Back! Don't come any closer!

Jet: I get it Garnet, You're scared. Don't be. Zircon has no control over me for over the last 15 years. The truth is I didn't came here to resume my training. I came here to get him locked up inside me again. It was all thanks to Rose. But I get it, Rose is gone, And without her I can't keep him shut. So I guess I should leave your paradise. And I should leave you guys.

He walked towards the warp pad and transported away leaving Garnet at Serenity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Jet warped back at the Temple to see Steven still asleep. Jet walked outside and left the temple. Amethyst and Pearl came outside the temple door bickering.

Pearl: I can't believe you took one of my swords, again!

Amethyst: Like I said, I always borrow your sword for a sword party, and it's not like you use half of them. I mean you kept on using that spear of yours.

Pearl: That maybe so but that does not mean you show take someone's belongings even when they're not using it.

Pearl then notice that Jet was gone.

Pearl: Where's Jet?

Amethyst: Dunno, maybe he went of on a stroll.

Pearl: Should he be here? I mean, we still need to know who he is.

Amethyst: Don't worry, He'll turn in eventually.

Steven wakes up and jumped out of his bed

Steven:*Yawn* Morning guys.

Pearl: Morning Steven. What would you like for breakfast today?

Steven: I don't know, maybe Jet should decide*Turn from side to side* Where is he?

Pearl: We don't know actually, he might go for a walk, a run, maybe a swim.

Steven: Ok then. Well time to take a bath.

Steven walks toward the door and knocks to call out Peridot.

Steven: Hey Peridot! I need to use the bathroom!

No one answered

Steven: Peridot?

Steven twist the door knob only to notice it's unlocked. He opens to see that Peridot is not inside.

Steven: Where is she?

Peridot:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Steven then heard the scream coming from outside, he ran to find her.

Steven: Peridot?

Peridot: Up here!

Steven looks up to see that Peridot was on the rooftop, dangling upside down from a wire.

Steven: What happened?

Peridot: Well, I was trying to send a transmission back to Homeworld to take me away from this planet, using this Radar I created from the spare parts of those robot. Since there was no signal inside, I decided to take it to higher ground. As I was about to send my message, I trip on the radar's wire and fell. Luckily my Gravity connector was able to snag something before I fell.

Steven: You never gave up hope on going home huh?

Peridot: It's the only place where a Peridot like me fits in. Anyways, I demand to be release from this wire.

Steven: Alright let me go get Garnet, Where is she anyway?

Suddenly the warp pad began to glow revealing Garnet, coming back from Serenity

Steven: Garnet! Where were you early in the morning?

Garnet: I had to take care of some stuff. Where's Jet?

Steven: We think he went for a Walk.

Garnet: Good. He shouldn't step inside this temple.

Amethyst: Why?

Garnet: Well this may come as a surprise but...

Garnet hesitated to speak

Pearl: But what? Come on spit it out, Tell us.

Garnet:*Sigh* Jet is

*KABOOM*

Steven: What was that?

Pearl: I don't know but we better find out.

Pearl, Steven, Amethyst and Garnet ran towards the explosion.

Peridot: Hey what about me?!

Pearl throws her spear at the wire and Peridot fell head first.

Peridot: Ow

Amethyst: You comin'?

Peridot: I shall be there in a second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Beach, Jet was shooting it's lasers at a 20 ft Black Gem Mosquito flying above him. Its' gem located at the forehead of the Mosquito.

Jet: Hold still so I can squash you!

He kept on blasting lasers but the Mosquito Gem kept on dodging. The mosquito then ram its' needle straight to Jet, but he has able to roll out of the way. The Mosquito was stuck on the sand, Jet summoned his Scythe and was about to strike it, but was pushed away by the Mosquito.

Jet: Can things get worse?  
Steven: Jet!

Jet looks to see Steven and The Gems running towards him

Jet: Guys! Get out of here!

Pearl: No! We're here to help!

The Mosquito just got outside of the sand and headed straight towards the Gems. Garnet grabs the mosquito by its needle but pushes her down to the ground. The Mosquito almost poke a hole through Garnet but its needle was caught by Amethyst's whip and pulled away from Garnet. The Mosquito then headed its attention toward Amethyst and Peridot. The Mosquito spun around like a rapid tornado and headed straight towards both of them, they were able to dodge the spinning mosquito but it headed towards Steven. Steven summoned his Mother's Shield and blocked the mosquito, but the mosquito's spinning was too strong, it pushes Steven to the ground. Pearl came and aid Steven, but the mosquito was looking straight at both Steven and Pearl and it came spinning towards both of them.

Jet, Amethyst, Garnet and Peridot: Steven! Pearl!

Jet came running towards both of them. Pearl shielded Steven with her body. Both of them closed their eyes, knowing it would be the end of both of them.

Jet: Gahhhhh!

Both Steven and Pearl opens their eyes to see none of them got hurt, but they turn to see Jet was stabbed by the mosquito in his right chest. Pearl and Steven looks horrified to see blood dripping down from the needle. Jet then holds down the needle and looks towards the Mosquito and Shoots the laser from his eyes. The Mosquito retreated back to it's gem. Jet then fell down on the ground face first.

Steven: Jet!

Steven turns Jet around to see a hole at his right chest. Jet coughing blood out.

Steven: Jet! Hang on buddy! I'll save you!

Jet was trying hard to keep his eyes open, but he wasn't able to fight the pain away. Then he closed his eyes only hearing Stevens voice.

Steven: Don't close your eyes on me! I can fix this! Please Don't! Jet! Jet!

 **Will Jet stay alive?**

 **Will they be able save him?**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Stay Tuned**


	8. History pt 2

I do not own Steven Universe

All rights reserved to Rebecca Sugar

The Gems were rushing Jet to the Hospital. Garnet was carrying Jet while blood was dripping from his right chest to his right arm. As they went inside, they find Dr. Maheswaran at the reception desk. Much to her surprise to see Steven at the hospital.

Dr Maheswaran: Steven? What brings you here?

She then looked at an injured Jet. Horrified on what she saw, she called in nurses to get stretcher.

Dr. Maheswaran: Oh my! Nurse, I need a vacant operating room, stat! He lost a lot of blood, he needs to get that punctured hole close!

As the stretcher came, Garnet lay down Jet, they nurses then quickly took Jet straight into an operating room. Steven tried to get into the operating room but was stopped by Amethyst.

Steven: Let me go Amethyst! I need to see him!

Amethyst: Steven, Cam down!

Steven: No!*Tears starts to fall* It all my fault! I should have listen to him! If I did, he wouldn't be here right now!

Pearl: Steven, all we can do is hope for the best.*Puts hand into Steven's shoulder* Trust me.

Steven then gets in a hug with Pearl

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Operating Room.

Dr. Maheswaran: I need you to inject the anesthesia near the punctured chest. We need to stitch up the lung first.

Jet opens his eyes narrowly

Jet: *Moans*

Dr. Maheswaran: Stay calm, we are doing everything we can to keep you alive, all we need is your cooperation, understood?

Jet nods

Dr. Maheswaran: Good. I need a needle! And find some blood!

Jet closes his eyes and slept through out the operation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunstone: Emerald! Stop!

Sunstone quickly tackled down Emerald before she slashes Tikvah.

Emerald: Let me go!

Sunstone: Emerald calm down!

Emerald: No!

Emerald pushes Sunstone away and uses one of her unique ability, Earth Manipulation, to manipulate 2 gigantic rocks. As Tikvah stood there in shock, Emerald throws the 2 gigantic rocks at Tikvah. The rocks were an inch away from hitting him, but was saved by Aquamarine. Sunstone and Moonstone came and grab Emerald from doing anymore harm.

Aquamarine: Emerald, What is your problem?

Emerald: You're kind does not deserve to live!

Sunstone: Because he put me down? That's a bit pretty low to be angry at don't you think?

Emerald: Let me go and I'll show you all what their kind is capable of doing.

Moonstone: How do we know that you're not just gonna beat up Tikvah with your abilities?

Tikvah: No. Do as she say. I want to see what she is complaining about.

Moonstone and Sunstone let Emerald go. She then grabs something behind the bushes. She shows a dead rabbit in front of everyone. They were horrified on what they say, except for Tikvah, who is confused.

Emerald: See this creature? His kind was able to kill this innocent being.

Tikvah: So? We had to kill it to survive. It's our food.

Emerald: That's sick.

Tikvah: It may be, but we need to do so in order to stay alive. You guys don't get it since all of you are immortal.

Emerald: But

Aquamarine: No, he is right. We do not understand their custom since we are not part of their kind. We should understand our own customs better.

Emerald: But we already understand our custom, the only thing we need left is to understand why we are created.

Aquamarine: That may be so, but we must respect them before we jump to anymore conclusions. Now go say sorry to Tikvah.

Emerald: Fine.*Looks to Tikvah*I'm sorry that I tried to kill you.

Tikvah: You guys are still lucky that you are allowed to stay in my home. But on one condition. No using of this "thing" you did.

Emerald: My Unique Abilities? I not allowed to use my abilities while all of them can?

Tikvah: Wait, they also have this "unique ability" you speak of?

Aquamarine: We do have it, but all of us have different abilities. Speaking of which, Emerald ,do you have the information we need?

Emerald: Yes I do. Aquamarine, your weapons are the Catclaws. Your Unique abilities are Binding and Teleportation. Sunstone, your weapon is a long staff. Your Unique abilities are Linguistic Assimilation and Heat Vision. Moonstone your weapon is a long dagger. Your unique abilities are Pressure Point Intuitive and also Heat Vision. And yours' truly, my weapon is a long bladed sickle. My unique abilities are Earth Manipulation and Sonic Scream.

Tikvah: Well now that that's settled, where are the food you two hunted down?

Moonstone: Here you are

Moonstone brings out 3 apples, 6 bananas and a carrot.

Tikvah: Uh I need more that just this to stay alive for tomorrow.

Aquamarine: Really? Well we better get going and find some more.

Tikvah: *Grabs the dead rabbit* I need more of these so I can eat them.

Emerald: Don't tell me you're gonna eat that thing in front of us.

Tikvah: Not without fire. I need fire to cook the meat with.

Moonstone: Leave that to me.

Tikvah: I also need wood.

Sunstone: On it.

Tikvah: As for you two. Emerald, Aquamarine, I need both of you to set up. Emerald, your on rocks and Aquamarine, set up everything in order after they gather all the items. Meet back here in an hour. Go!

They all ran and gathered all that they need to do in a single hour

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night came, and Tikvah was about to sleep.

Tikvah: Whoo! I haven't eaten that much in years. Thanks guys.

Aquamarine: You're welcome. Somehow food doesn't taste bad at all, a little wierd but still.

Tikvah: Well, time for me to hit the hay. Good night guys.

Tikvah fell asleep in an instant while all the Gems stayed up all night protecting his home.

Sunstone: Say Emerald, when our we gonna receive our mission?

Emerald: In time.

15 minutes have past.

Moonstone: Well, I'm bored.

Sunstone: You're not the only one.

Emerald: There must be something that we can do to past time.

Aquamarine: We could spar and train.

Sunstone: Nah, I've done that already.

Moonstone: Hey, how about we go into the city.

Sunstone: Yeah, what's it called again? Mexico? Vertigo?

Aquamarine: We are not going inside Jericho! We could cause trouble.

Emerald: Oh come on, it will be quick. You got 3 seconds to answer.

Aquamarine: Ughhhh

Emerald: We'll take that as a yes*Grabs Aquamarine by the arm*Come On!

Aquamarine: Emerald! Wait! What about Tikvah!?

Emerald: He'll be fine, after he practically lives here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the city, people are talking about a strange green woman that was inside the forest. Noa began to worry about Tikvah since he was in the forest during the explosion. She began walking into the forest with Alitza.

(Speaking in Hebrew)

Alitza: (Why are we going inside the forest? It's not morning.)

Noa: (We are going to pay Tikvah a visit)

Noa and Alitza heard rustling in the bushes. They turn to see a squirrel.

Alitza:(Look sister! A baby squirrel!)

Noa: (We have no time to play with the squirrel)

Sunstone: Emerald! Watch Out!

Noa heard a voice. She turns and bumped into a woman, both of the fell down to the ground.

Alitza: (Sister! Are you alright?)

Noa: (I'm alri-AHHHHHH!)

Noa saw that the woman she bumped into was the green woman that people were talking about.

Noa:(Alitza! Run!)

As Noa got up, she was cornered by 3 other woman. She began to be terrified, but Alitza became curious and asked

Alitza:(Why are you're skin colors different from ours?)

Noa:(Alitza! Stay behind me!)

Aquamarine: She looks as terrified as the first time Tivah saw us.

Sunstone: I got this, I speak their language.

Sunstone walks towards Noa and began talking in their language.

Sunstone:(Do not be afraid.)

Noa:(Why should I not?)

Sunstone:(We are only here for a reason, we do not know that reason, but rest assure that it will not harm anyone.)

Noa:(A man)

Sunstone:(What?)

Noa:(Did you see a man inside the forest?)

Sunstone:(Are you talking about Tikvah? Are you companions with him?)

Noa:(You Know Tikvah!? Where is he? Is he alright?!)

Sunstone:(He is, he is asleep, he is alright, trust us)

Noa:(Show me he is alright, then I can trust all of you)

Sunstone:(*sigh*Alright, come with us)

Sunstone: Change of plans we are going back.

Moonstone: We're not going

Sunstone: Nope. She is a friend of Tikvah, she wants to see him.

Emerald: So much for adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun came up. Tikvah woke up. He got outside the house to see Moonstone playing with Alitza.

Alitza: (Tikvah!)

Tikvah: (Alitza! When did you get here? And were is Noa?)

Noa: Tikvah!

Just then he heard his name being called by Noa. He turns to see Noa running towards him then gave him a hug.

Noa: I'm glad your still in one piece.

Tikvah: Yeah so did I. Wait, how did you...?

Noa: Oh, Sunstone gave me the ability to speak their language also.

Tikvah: She did, did she? I couldn't imagine how she gave you the language.

Noa: Well it was the only to transfer the language to me.

Tikvah: Anyways where's Sunstone, Emerald and Aquamarine?

Noa: Over there.

Tikvah turns around to see Sunstone fighting Emerald and Aquamarine refereeing the match.

Tikvah: I guess you're a bit uncomfortable being with them

Noa: Not really, I was able to bond with them while you're still asleep. Moonstone and Aquamarine bonded with Alitza.

Tikvah: Noa, you know you two shouldn't be here. You guys can't survive outside of Jericho.

Noa: I know, but I was worried. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. Especially if I haven't told you.

Tikvah: Told me? About what?

Sunstone takles down Emerald.

Aquamarine: Emerald is down. Sunstone is the Winner!

Sunstone: Alright! That's 2 out of 3! I win!*Notice Tikvah*Hey Tikvah! Ready to go for a round?

Tikvah: Can we do it later? I just woke up! Besides I haven't eaten yet!

Sunstone: Eating is for weakling! Are you a weakling?

Tikvah: Weak?! Ha! Then Prepare your self cause this weakling shall wipe the ground on you!

Sunstone: Bring it!

Tikvah and Sunstone came running towards each other when they were intervene by 7 leopards. All 7 of them were snarling at Alitza and Noa.

Tikvah: Noa! Get Alitza out of here!

Noa: (Alitza! Come on!)

Just then two of the leopards came rushing towards Alitza and Noa

Aquamarine: Moonstone! Go and Protect both of them!

Moonstone: On it!

Emerald grabs Tikvah's spear and throw it at him, he grabs it and points it at one of the leopards. All of the gems summoned their weapon.

Tikvah: 5 against 4, I like the odds!

Sunstone: Tell me about it!

Emerald: Get ready!

Aquamarine: NOW!

They all gone into combat with the leopards. Emerald shifting her sickle at one of the leopards but kept on dodging , Sunstone hitting two leopards, Aquamarine trying to scratch one of the leopard and Tikvah striking his spear at one of the leopards. Tikvah landed his strike at the chest causing the leopard to flee. Emerald scratch the leopard by the neck. Aquamarine tackled down the leopard and was about to kill it. But when she was about to land the hit, Aquamarine look straight into its' defenseless eyes. She couldn't hit it. She let the leopard go and reflected on what she almost did.

Tikvah: What happened?

Aquamarine: I...I...

Tikvah: Oh No! We have to save Noa and Alitza. Come on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alitza and Noa where sprinting towards the city. They were a mile away when they were surrounded by the two leopards. Noa and Alitza stood as the leopards came closing in on both of them.

Moonstone: Get down!

Noa and Alitza heard Moonstone's voice and duck in the nick of time. Noa jumps and throws her dagger at between both of the leopards. She grabbed her dagger back and swings at both leopards. One leopard tackles her down. The other leopard preyed on the sisters. Alitza ran.

Noa: ALITZA!

The leopard came chasing after Alitza. Moonstone notices and tried to shoot the leopard with her heat vision. As she was about to shoot, the leopard about her claws her face, making her to shoot diagonally. The leopard was about to claw her, but spear came piercing through it chest, killing it instantly. She looks to see Tikvah was the one who threw the spear. Tikvah came and picked her up.

Tikvah: You alright?

Moonstone: Forget about me! Save

Noa: ALITZA!

Both of them heard Noa's scream and turns to her. They ran to Noa and saw a dead leopard and a dead Alitza. Both of them where in shock. They just stood there.

Noa: ALITZA! ALITZA DON"T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE! ALITZA! DON"T LEAVE ME! ALIZTA! ALITZA!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet woke up and gasped for air. He turned to see he is in a hospital room. He remembered that he was fighting that giant mosquito and ended up piercing his right chest He looked to see Steven and the Gems talking to Dr. Maheswaran. Steven then noticed Jet was awake.

Steven: Jet! You're alive!

Steven hugs Jet causing Jet to ow in pain. Steven flinched and backed away.

Steven: Sorry, forgot you just gotten our from surgery..

Jet: Glad your still in one piece, otherwise my sacrifice would have mean nothing.

Dr. Maheswaran: It seems as though you are a gem as well. A Hybrid that is. You were lucky that you were able to survive, nobody is able to survive that much blood loss.

Jet: Thank you Doctor.

Dr. Maheswaran: Just doing my job. Now if you excuse me, I have other patients to attend to.

She left.

Pearl: Jet, we are very thankful for saving both of me and Steven. So while you were asleep, we have decided that you should join our group.

Jet: Really?

Amethyst: Yeah! You save Steven without thinking about your own safety. Anyone who would risk his life for Steven, we give him great respect.

Garnet: Guys, would you excuse us for a moment?

Pearl: Um, I don't see why not. Come on guys.

All of them left the room except for Garnet and Jet.

Jet: So, was it your decision to make me a member?

Garnet: We all made that decision. We saw what you were capable of. Everybody wanted you to stay since you could be a new mentor to Steven since you risked your life for someone who you barely met.

Jet: Me and the stupid things I do, right?

Garnet: That was stupid. But what was very stupid was when you didn't tell us you were the host of Zircon. They don't know anything, but I want to know the whole story. Tomorrow, you must tell me your story, otherwise I won't be able to trust you.

Jet: I'll keep that in mind.

Garnet: Oh and one more thing, don't mention Rose in front of Pearl. I'll be watching you.

Garnet was about to leave the room

Jet: Garnet! Wait!

Garnet stopped and looked at Jet.

Jet: Thank you, for everything. For trusting me, even if that trust is a bit small.

Garnet: No problem. Now gets some rest. Tomorrow.

Garnet left the room. Jet lay down to rest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson came back to Beach City.

Wilson: I can't believe I'm back here. After getting another memory card, I must capture pictures of these freaks, so that I can show them to the whole world. Show them what we are hiding in Earth. So I can show them what freaks they are, Especially that Steven boy.

?: So, you're also after them?

Wilson looks to see a mysterious figure inside the shadows.

Wilson: Who are you?

?: Someone who also wants them out of the picture. Work with me and we can make them leave this place. So, want do you say?

Wilson: Looks like I ain't got no choice. Deal.

?: You won't regret it.

Who was this Mysterious Figure?

Will Garnet be able to trust Jet?

What will happen next?

Stay Tuned

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry about the really late update, been busy with alot of school work. Expect the next chapter sooner or later.)


	9. Explanations

**I Do Not own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Steven & Connie: Welcome Back!

Jet came back from the hospital after the sugery he was in. He was accompanied by The Gems going back to the temple. He was Greeted by Steven and Connie holding a "Welcome Back" Cake.

Jet: Aw you guys! You shouldn't have bought this, really.

Steven: It's the least we could do, for our new Crystal Gem Member!

Jet: Crystal Gem? Is that what your group is called?

Garnet: Anyways, since your our new member, let us give you a tour inside the temple.

Jet: You mean it?

Pearl: Of course.

Jet: Sweet!

Pearl: Now follow me.

Everone followsPearl towards the door. Opening the door with her gem, they entered in Pearl's room. Jet looked in amazement. Steven notice Peridot standing behind the door.

Steven: Peridot? You coming?

Peridot: No Thanks. I would rather stay here than be inside there.

Steven: Oh no!*Grabs Peridot by the arm*You're not gonna get left behind like always

Steven ran while holding Peridot by the arm towards a waterfall.

Peridot: Steven! Wait!

Steven and Peridot jumped and gets pulled down and went straight down the waterfall. Steven enjoying while Peridot screaming in fear.

Pearl: Steven! Ugh, Amethyst, Connie, go check on both of them. That waterfall leads straight towards Amethyst's room.

Amethyst: Roger! Come on Connie, You're gonna love my room.

Connie: We'll meet you guys back at Pearl's training ground.

Amethyst and Connie left leaving Pearl, Garnet and Jet.

Pearl: Alright, where were we? Oh Yes! The Tour! Right now you're in my room, now if you follow me we are going to the Crystal Heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amethyst and Connie were searching for Steven and Peridot. Amethyst was throwing stuff from left to right, while Connie kept on dodging everything Amethyst was throwing.

Amethyst: Well, they're not underneath this pile. Let's search under that pile.

Connie: Amethyst, I think we should look for them on top of the pile before we look inside the pile.

Amethyst: Nah,I sure their inside.

Connie: I can't believe Steven just did that. Jumping into a waterfall? Does he do that often?

Amethyst: Eh, it's Steven. He does what he does because he thinks it's fun.

Connie: Well he's gonna get hurt doing that kind of stuff. I wish he could see that I worry about him.

Amethyst surprise on what Connie said. She gave a big grin at Connie.

Connie:*looks confused*What?

Amethyst: You Like Him!

Connie: *Blushes*What!? No, I don't! I like him as a friend!

Amethyst: A very Special Friend! You like him! You like him!

Connie: Let's just continue searching for them!

Amethyst: And after we find them, I'm telling him!

Connie: I like him as a

Steven: Peridot! Wait up!

Connie and Amethyst turned to see Steven chasing Peridot.

Connie: Looks like we found them.

Amethyst: Hey Steven!*runs towards him* I got something to tell you!

Connie:Amethyst!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pearl, Garnet and Jet were at the burning room

Pearl: Finally this is the burning room. This is where we keep all corrupted gems bubbled.

Jet: Speaking of gems, I forgot to give you guys this.

Jet pulls out a pink gem from his pocket.

Pearl: You had a gem this whole time?

Jet: This is Orthoclase's gem. You know, the first time we've all met.

Garnet: I see. Give it here, I'll bubble the gem.

Jet tosses the gem to Garnet. But before it reaches Garnet, the gem floats into the air, glowing. Theb Orthoclase came back.

Orthoclase: Finally free again.

Pearl: So this is Orthoclase? Well she doesn't look that tough.

Orthoclase: Well you don't know me that well, do you?

Orthoclase extended her claws and was ready to fight. Jet eyes started to glow, he was about to shoot heat from his eyes.

Garnet: Jet wait!

Jet: What?

Garnet: This our chance! Our chance for interrogation! So no poofing!

Orthoclase: If you can only catch me.

Orthoclase came running towards them. She jumped and claws Jet, but Jet dodged. Orthoclase's claws were stuck on the floor. Jet holds out his index and middle finger and striked Orthoclase on the back. Orthoclase fell down unconscious. Pearl and Garnet looks in amazement.

Pearl: That was fast.

Jet: She was an easy one. Now, get some rope. We got some interrogation to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peridot: Leave me alone!

Steven kept on chasing Peridot straight towards Pearl's Arena

Peridot stop to see she almost fell down a cliff. Steven grabs her by the waist and pulls her away from the cliff. Both fell down on the ground.

Steven: Hahahaha, that was fun! You chase me this time!

Peridot:WHAT DID I TOLD YOU!? DIDN'T I SAY I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!?

Steven looks surprised that Peridot became that angry.

Steven: Alright, I'm sorry.

Peridot: YOU SHOULD BE! YOU DISREGARD ON WHAT I SAID! ALL I WANTED WAS TIME ALONE!

Connie and Amethyst came to the Arena to see Peridot screaming at Steven.

Steven: Why do you want to be alone? Nobody wants to be alone.

Peridot: EXCEPT FOR ME! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE PART OF YOUR SHENANIGANS!? I WANT TO BE ALONE SINCE I AM NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WONDER WHY I ALWAYS WANT TO GO HOME!?

Steven: Wait, all this time, you think you're being left out?

Peridot:*Starts to Cry* Yes, I want to go home since I don't belong here. You were able to accept Jet as one of your own since he is a Hybrid, I on the other hand, am not one. I felt envious since Jet was able to become a addition to your group, since he done these heroic deed, but what about me? All I've done was tried to destroy all of you! I tried to kill you. Yet, you see me as a friend rather than a threat. You treat me like I am part of this group. *Kneels on both feet*Why?

Steven:*Kneels his right knee* Listen Peridot, I never wanted an enemy. I always try to be nice to people, so that in return, they could be nice to me. Even how bad the person is, I have this feeling that there is good within that person, and I saw that in you. That's why I chose to become a friend to you.

Steven Hugs Peridot. She struggles to get off, but sooner, she felt this comfortable feeling she is safe, and hugs Steven back. Connie and Amethyst was still standing there, seeing on what happened, gave a big smile on what Steven did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orthoclase:*wakes up*Ugh, What happened?

Jet: I happened.

Orthoclase was tied up while being surrounded by Garnet, Pearl and Jet

Jet: You better start talking.

Orthoclase: On what?

Jet: On everything we ask

Orthoclase: You think I'll start talking? Ha! Like you can make me!

Jet: Oh, I'm the last person you would expect to interrogate, she's the one you should be worried about.

Garnet summons her gauntlet and start smacking her in the face

Garnet: Come on! Talk!

Pearl: Don't you think you're being a bit to rough?

Orthoclase: This is rough? I'm laughing, I may be weak, but I'm invulnerable to really strong attacks. If you want to make me talk, you better do better than that!

Jet: Damn!She's tough*Remembers something* But I think this will make her break.

Jet grabs something from his pocket. A bottle of Mercury.

Jet: You remember this?

Othoclase: Don't touch that!

Jet: Why on Earth would you have this?

Orthoclase: Give that back!

Jet then though of something.

Jet: All right, I'll give it back, if you start talking!

Orthoclase: Fine, Just don't drop that weird substance I found!

Jet: What were you doing here on Earth?

Orthoclase: I was here since I am trying to find the rare monster every gem on Homeworld was talking about.

Pearl: Monster? *Gasps* Steven!

Orthoclase: Is that what that monster is called on Earth? Steven, odd name.

Garnet: How did this info came to Homeworld?

Orthoclase: I heard it from Yellow Diamond's Soldiers

Jet: But what was your purpose? Why were you trying to find him?

Orthoclase: I am here since he may be the key to understanding and unlocking Fusion with Gems and other beings. I am a Scientist Gem after all. I am also here to study Earth, since there were many failed attempts to conquer this planet. I wanted to know what makes this planet so special. Why many of our gem kind kept on disappearing after going to earth for many of centuries.

Pearl: What about those robots? You said that you're only here to study Earth, but you also created those robots to protect the legend? Why is that?

Orthoclase: I was getting to that. I stumbled across these carvings and learned that Earth was more valuable than I thought it would be. I made those robots to protect it while I was searching for a decent signal to send Yellow Diamond about my findings on Earth. When I almost got a signal, I received a photo of you two and two dwafts that the Giant was able to capture before it was destroyed. So I knew that these are the gems that killed the other gems that came to this planet. So I created three more robots to destroy all of you. But I knew that wasn't enough because you guys will easily destroy them. So I created the Elite so that you would have a hard time defeating.

Jet: But why was this in your pocket?

Orthoclase: I needed that substance to get my Elite working, but it needs to be heavily concentrated to become robot fuel.

Jet: Do you have anymore companions here on Earth?

Orthoclase: I brought along 2.

Jet: Any of you guys got questions?

Pearl&Garnet: Nope.

Orthoclase: Now give it back.

Jet: I have one last question*Grabs phone* Do you know about this carving?

Orthoclase: I'm a scientist, not a*reads the texture*Wait, this is Canivert Language.

Pearl: Canivert?*Remembers*Oh Canivert! Their our neighbor planet, who predicts the far future more than the Garnet can see.

Garnet: They're Prophetic Aliens. That's where Sapphire got her Future Vision*realize something*Wait, maybe they know what's wrong with Sapphire's power.

Jet: Hang On, Who's Sapphire? Wait, answer that later, right now, we need answers from her.*Turns back to Orthoclase* Now since you know this Language, read.

Orthoclase:

"Danger shall lurk beyond the shadows,

With a War which shall follow.

Two worlds shall collide for a fight,

A fight to determine a world's rights.

As Numbers gain,

Evil shall reign.

A life's end will make everything stop,

This will make weapons drop."

Pearl: How very unusual, do you know what it means?

Jet: Not a clue, but what about calling those Alien friends of yours?

Garnet: Carnivert doesn't have any technology or whatsoever, the only way you could meet them is by going to Carnivert itself.

Orthoclase: Excuse me, but I think you guys are forgetting something.

Jet: Right. Garnet, what should we do?

Garnet: I have an idea.

Garnet then increased the size of her Gauntlets and drops them on top of Orthoclase. Orthoclase retreats to her gem and Garnet bubbles her gem.

Jet: Shouldn't we, I don't know, released her?

Garnet: That was the plan, but when we found out that she's a threat to human kind and she has this direct connection with Yellow Diamond, we couldn't take any chances.

Pearl: She said that she has companions here on Earth, where do you think they are?

Garnet: Don't know, but they're after Steven, so we must protect him at all cost. Pearl, head towards your arena, they'll be looking for us.

Pearl: Oh My! I completely forgot they're inside the temple!

Pearl ran as fast as she could, leaving Jet and Garnet in the Burning Room.

Jet: Looks like we are all alone.

Garnet: Yep, now that promise yesterday.

Jet: So you want to know the whole story. Alright this may take a while.

 **What will Jet tell Garnet?**

 **Who are Orthoclase's Companions?**

 **What does the Prophecy mean?**

 **Will They find a way to get Garnet's Future Sight back?**

 **Stay Tuned**


	10. History pt 3

**I Do Not own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Garnet: That must have been hard fighting those Leopard.

Jet: They were. But the hardest part was accepting Alitza's death.

Garnet: What happened?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Noa: ALITZA! NOOO!

Tikvah: Noa, *puts hand on Noa's Left shoulder *I'm so sorry.

Noa looks at Moonstone who was devastated on what she did.

Noa: You!*Stand and walk towards Moonstone Angrily with tears in her eyes* YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED HER!

Emerald , Aquamarine and Sunstone came and saw a half burned corpse of Alitza and a Mad Noa screaming at Moonstone

Moonstone: I... I Didn't mean... I was only trying to protect her.

Noa: AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU BURNED HER BODY! WHATEVER YOU ARE, YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!

Tikvah: Noa, stop.

Noa: NONE OF YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!

Tikvah: Noa!

Noa: YOU... YOU... FREAKS!

Tikvah: NOA ENOUGH!

Noa, Moonstone and the others look directly at Tikvah.

Tikvah: Noa, Look, I know it's hard to lose someone, but it wasn't her fault, would you rather let you sister be mauled by that leopard or die knowing people care for her?

Noa:...You're...Siding with them?

Tikvah: Yes, I am, They're just mislead, they don't know why they are here, or what their purpose is, but I think they're here to protect.

Noa:...Leave...

Tikvah: Noa?

Noa: I SAID*Pushes Tikvah away*LEAVE!*Tears starts to flow down her eyes again* .

Tikvah just stood there for a whole minute, until

Tikvah: Come on guys.

They all left Noa all alone with her dead sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were walking inside the forest

Emerald: What happened? Why did you left her alone?

Tikvah: She needed space, taking all of what happened in. Sometimes, when you're reflecting, it's best to be alone.

Moonstone stopped walking, the others took notice

Sunstone: What's wrong?

Moonstone: I'm really regret on what I did back there.

Tikvah: It's not your fault. You did your best, trust me.

*BEEEEEEP*Message Acquired*BEEEEEEEEEP*

Tikvah: What in the?

*BEEEEEEP*Message Acquired*BEEEEEEEEEP*

Emerald: The Message! They received my message!

*BEEEEEEP*Message Acquired*BEEEEEEEEEP*

Emerald: The sound, it's coming over there*runs towards the direction of the sound*Come on!

*BEEEEEEP*Message Acquired*BEEEEEEEEEP*

Aquamarine: Emerald! Wait!

*BEEEEEEP*Message Acquired*BEEEEEEEEEP*

They all ran towards the Injector

*BEEEEEEP*Message Acquired*BEEEEEEEEEP*

Emerald: Well time to find out what our mission is.

Emerld pressed a button to stop the beeping

*Beep*Message Open*Beep*

A yellow woman with black eyes and dark yellow spiked-up hair appeared in the Injector monitor

?:Hello, Emerald, I received your message.

Tikvah: Who's that?

?: I am Beryl, I am the one who is in-charge of task assignment to all gems. It's seems that you and your comrades have landed on coordinates 301, 356, 916, sector 51, planet 72, we call this planet as Planet Earth.

Tikvah: Earth? Is this what this "planets" called?

Beryl: It seems to be inhabited by rare species known as humans and some eukaryotic organisms, originally dinosaurs rule the planet, but who knows what happened to them, anyways, these species seems to be none the less weak and fragile, which will be easy for you all. You're mission: Wipe out all living thing inside the planet.

Tikvah: *Gasp*

Beryl: After the wipeout, you must send another message to me, knowing that nothing breathing or living is around the planet, soon afterwards, we shall send multiple Injectors to create more of our kind thus making the planet, a Gemworld. .

*Beep*End Transmission*Beep*

Tikvah looks towards the Gems, who also looked toward him

Tikvah: You guys aren't gonna do it are you? Wipe us all out?

Emerald: I'm sorry but that mission was the reason why we are created.

Tikvah: No! You can't do this!

Sunstone: Tikvah, we must do it, otherwise we are nothing.

Tikvah: Listen to yourselves! You're gonna follow her!?

Moonstone: We ain't got much of a choice. Now please step aside, we have a job to do.

Tikvah: NO!*Blocking them with his spear* I WON'T LET YOU GUYS! IT MAY COST MY LIFE IN PROTECTING THEM, BUT I WOULD DO IT FOR THE SURVIVAL OF OUR RACE!

Emerald: Tikvah! This is idiotic! Give us a reason why we should and shouldn't stop you!

Tikvah: Because I'm human!

Sunstone: Tikvah!*Eyes starts glowing*Don't make me shoot you! Give us a reason why we shouldn't stop you!

Tikvah: Because I'm your friend!

The gems were shocked on what came out of Tikvah's mouth

Tikvah: Now I have a reason why I should and shouldn't stop you! Why I should stop you: You are out to kill my kind. And the reason why I shouldn't stop you: You*Drops spear* are my friends.

Moonstone: Tikvah... Don't put our friendship to the test.

Tikvah: Let's say you kill my kind, what then? What will your purpose then? Nothing! Killing everything will be all for nothing! You guys can choose your own destiny! You choose in what you what to become! But if you want to kill my kind, go ahead, but you have to get through me first. I'm wide open, a sitting duck , Kill me first! Or should I say, kill me SECOND!

Moonstone: Stop!*Covers ears*

Tikvah: What's wrong Moonstone! Still can't get Alitza's dead face out of your mind!

Moonstone: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!*Tears began to flow*

Sunstone: Shut Up Tikvah! She's traumatized on what she did!

Tikvah: Well she should be! After all, MOONSTONE KILLED ALITZA!

Sunstone: I SAID*shoots beams from her eyes*SHUT UP!

The beam came hurdling straight towards him. Not moving an inch, accepting his fate, when suddenly Aquamarine jumps in and blocks the beam away from Tikvah. Emerald and Sunstone were surprisedon what she did.

Sunstone: Why did you stopped that beam?! I was going to

Aquamarine: Going to exterminate him from existence?! No! I'm sorry, but I agree with Tikvah on this one!

Emerald: What?! Why?! We were given direct orders, Why are you disobeying direct orders?!

Aquamarine: ...The Leopard...

Sunstone: What?

Aquamarine: The Leopard, The one I was about to kill. Before I was about to kill, I looked at it, and saw nothing but fear. It was scared, scared to die, because it never did anything wrong but survive. The same thing Tikvah does everyday of his life, kill to survive. And I can tell deep inside his eyes that he is tormented everyday because of what he does everyday. And looked at what happened to Moonstone, she became traumatized from killing that innocent girl. So if we are going to kill those innocent people, we will end up becoming tormented.

They all stood in silence because they know that Aquamarine was right. Tikvah walked up to Moonstone.

Tikvah: Moonstone, forgive me on what I've said. I was only like that because you guys were willing to kill without looking at the consequence. I'm sorry.

Moonstone: I forgive you*kisses Tikvah on the forehead, then hugs him*

Emerald: So what now? We can't just abandon our mission.

Aquamarine: We are abandoning the mission.

Sunstone: We can't let them know that, so*Shoots lasers from eyes directly at the Injector*We pretend that we died. Moonstone, help me out here.

Moonstone and Sunstone, standing side by side, shoots laser to destroy the Injector, then

*KABOOM*

The Injector exploded but still in one piece.

Aquamarine: Good thinking, now what will happen to us?

Tikvah: Like I said, you choose your own destiny. So what would you guys would like to do?

Emerald: Why not talk about it tomorrow, it's getting late. You need your rest after all.

Tikvah: Come on, let go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time Tikvah was asleep while the Gems were wide awake, thinking.

Emerald: That guy, he's braver than anyone of us.

Aquamarine: He is. Maybe Beryl was wrong, humans may not be that weak.

Sunstone: All of us, were beaten by that man.

Moonstone: But he didn't hit us or anything. He only used his words, and we became defenseless, even if we hold strong weapons, we couldn't win a fight against him.

Aquamarine: I wish we could be like him.*Smiles at Tikvah*

Emerald:*notice a bright light coming from his window*What in the? Is it morning already?*looks out the window* Uh oh. Guys, you better have a look at this.

Outside were numerous of people walking towards Tikvah. Most of them has a torch in their hand, while others have spears. It was a mob

Moonstone: Tikvah! Tikvah! Wake up!

Tikvah: Uh... Wha? What's going on?

Moonstone: The people from the town want to talk to you.

Tikvah: What?

Tikvah rose and went outside to see the mob, screaming and shouting at him.

(Speaks Hebrew)

Villager 1: (Give us the monsters!)

Villager 2: (The don't belong here!)

Tikvah:(Woah! Woah! What going on here!? What are you all talking about? What are you guys doing here?)

Villager 3: (You know exactly why were! The Monsters are inside you house! Give them to us!)

Tikvah: (Monsters? I don't know what your talking about )

Villager 4:(Don't pretend like you don't know anything! Noa told us everything*points at Noa, who is with the mob*!)

Tikvah:(Noa! Why?)

Moonstone walked out and saw the mob

Moonstone: Tikvah, what's going on?

Villager 4: (There one of them! Grab it!)

5 village men drew close to Moonstone, but Emerald, Aquamarine and Sunstone came and protect Moonstone. They summoned their weapons and point it at the Villagers.

Sunstone: (You better leave us alone! We did nothing to get ourselves in this kind of trouble!)

Villager 5: (Well if you Monsters think you are innocent like you said, then why did you kill Alitza?!)

Sunstone:(We were trying to protect her!)

Villager 6:(Is that how you monsters call protect? By killing? We don't need that kind of Protection here!)

Tikvah:(Hang on! Can't we all not get along with them! I've gotten along with them pretty well, and I've only met them for a day! They are not bad as they seem! If you just get to know them well!)

Villager 2: (Lies! All Lies!)

Tikvah:(I'm telling the truth!)

Villager 3:(The kid must have side with them!)

Tikvah:(I'm not siding on anyone! I' m trying to solve our problem so that all of us could live in peace!)

Villager 4:(You want to solve our problem? Get them away from here!)

Tikvah:(NO! The will be mislead if I throw them away!)

Villager 7:(Then why not go with them?! After all, you're one of them!)

Tikvah:(What?! You can't be serious?!)

Villager 1:(You ain't got much of a choice kid! You Either Stay and throw those things out or Go with them be forgotten that you're one of us!)

Tikvah: (Noa! Talk some sense into them!)

Noa:(You choose, us or them. I've made mine)

Tikvah was shocked on what she said. His own childhood friend for all these years, turned her against him.

Tikvah: Come on guys, we don't belong here.

Aquamarine: Tikvah, you can't be serious.

Tikvah: Come on.

Tikvah walked away from the mob and his house. He is followed by the Gems, leaving the mob cheering for getting rid of the Gems. Noa shed a tear knowing she won't see Tikvah again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Injector crash site. The Injector was blinking

*WARNING*

INJECTOR MALFUNCTION!

INJECTOR MALFUNCTION!

INJECTOR MALFUNCTION!

INJECTOR MALFUNC

The Injector dug a hole and injecting itself to the hole. Then, it started to type down numbers by itself. Then stopped.

CREATION COMPLETE.

A hand burst from the ground and pushed the Injector out of the way. Then a whole body came bursting out of the ground. It stomped the Injector causing it to break in half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning already. Tikvah and the Gems were about to cross a dessert. Tikvah stopped. Leaving the Gems curious.

Sunstone: Hey, what's wrong?

Tikvah: Nothing, it's just... When we cross this dessert, there is no going back.

Emerald: Like we want to go back to that sorry excuse of a city!

Aquamarine: Emerald! That was his home!

Tikvah: No it's okay, I don't regret leaving. I just wish that they would accept you guys.

Aquamarine: That's sweet*holds Tikvah by the shoulder* But sometimes, we can't please everyone.

Tikvah: Thanks Aquamarine.

*BOOM*

Tikvah: That came from Jericho! Come on!

Sunstone: Wait! After what they did to you, you still want to protect them? Why?

Tikvah: Because even if they did throw me out, that doesn't mean I shouldn't help them even in their of desperation. I mean, I can't leave them hanging from a cliff, if I did, who else will be there to give them a hand?

They are amazed on what Tikvah said. They agreed to help the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the city, only to see it's almost burned down and turned into rubble. Seeing dead corpes all around, they were all horrified.

Tikvah: Who would do such a thing?

Tikvah then heard someone coughing, he looked to see Noa was laying on the ground, coughing up blood. Tikvah came to aid Noa. Lifting her by the head

Tikvah: Noa! Noa!

Noa: Tik...vah?

Tikvah: I'm here Noa. What happened?

Noa: Tikvah... A man came and tried destroying everything and everyone*coughing*

Tikvah: It's ok Noa. I'm here don't worry.

Noa: Tikvah*Crying and coughing*I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for turning my back against you. For not forgiving Moonstone for accidentally killing my sister.

Tikvah: Don't say stuff like that.! It's not the end for you!

Noa: I'm sorry...For not telling... My feelings for you.

Tikvah: What?

Noa: I'm in love with you. Ever since we were kids, I always loved you. I was to scared to tell you, because I might think that you would reject my feelings...I'm sorry...I...I

Tikvah: NO! DON'T!

Noa:...love...

Tikvah: Please!

Noa:...you...

Noa breaths her last breathe. Tikvah was devastated. He closed her eyes. Looking at her one last time until

*BOOM*

They turn around and see a gray man with spiky white hair and maroon eyes. He was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit. Tikvah puts down Noa. And stands and faced him.

Tikvah: WHO ARE YOU!?

The gray man took notice at Tikvah and the Gems.

?: Well, looks like I found myself more survivors.

Tikvah: ANSWER MY QUESTION, WHO ARE YOU!?

Aquamarine: Tikvah, look*points at his chest. A dark blue octagon shaped gem was at his chest*He's a Gem!

?: And I'm guessing that you four lovely ladies must be Gems as well? Please to make your acquaintance. I am Zircon.

To Be Continued...


	11. History pt 4

**I Do not own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Zircon: I am Zircon.

Tikvah: What did you to this city?!

Zircon: Ain't it obvious? Look around, I almost turned this place into ashes and rubble. Almost.

Aquamarine: Why? So you can fufill Beryl's mission? Something we wouldn't do?

Zircon: Of course not! I am no one's lapdog!

Emerald: Then why kill all these people?

Zircon: Why?! So they could know true pain is!

Moonstone: I don't understand.

Zircon: Let me explain. I feel nothing but pain, knowing that I am nothing but a algorithm is different to theirs, I was tormented from my difference to my species . I was created for no reason, no purpose whatsoever! But when I saw these "creatures" laughing and smiling, I felt envious for their happiness. So if they have the gift of happiness, why not give them the gift of pain also! And that's not all! I'm not stopping there, I will destroy this planet and show the whole galaxy, no, THE WHOLE UNIVERSE WHO THEY SHOULD FEAR!

Sunstone: If you want to show fear to the Universe, then you shouldn't just destroy one planet, how can you show power if you show so little of what you're capable of?!

Zircon: That's the plan, after destroying this planet, I move to another, then another, then another, until the bow to me!

Aquamarine walks towards him

Aquamarine: Zircon! We can find a way to help you! You shouldn't share pain! We can help you, just stop what you're doing!

Zircon: It's too late for me! I've already in a blood lust rampage! Which reminds me, I still haven't killed any gems yet, I wonder how that feels!? Only one way to find out!

Zircon then summons two very long chains attached to his whole arms, with blades on the end of the chain. He thrown both of them straight at Aquamarine. It then impales her at her chest.

Tikvah: AQUAMARINE!

He pulls his chains out of Aquamarine, which then leads to her he pulled his chains out of Aquamarine, her soul got sucked inside of Zircon, with her physical body dissolving ,with her gem dropping to the ground.

Emerald: YOU MONSTER! WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Zircon: I took away her life. When you get touched by my chains, Your soul shall become mine, which gives me more strength for every soul captured! Now, It seems that all of you want to destroy me right now. Go ahead.

Emerald popped out two boulders from the ground and throw them at Zircon, but he destroyed them with his chain with ease. She kept throwing and throwing but he kept on destroying them. Emerald became tired, with gave Zircon an upperhand. He throws one of his chain directly at Emerald, but Tikvah was able to push both of them out of the way making Zircon miss. Sunstone and Moonstone both shoots beams from their eyes and headed straight at him. Zircon took notice at the beam and was able to deflect them without moving.

Moonstone:Wha? But How?

Zircon: I have the ability to Negate anything. So, how are you gonna stop me now?

Sunstone: Why? Why kill Aquamarine? She was one of us! And you killed one of your own kind!

Zircon: Why? Because I'm different from all of you!

Tikvah: Just because you look different from them, that doesn't mean you will be treated differently from them! She was offering help and you declined her offer.

Zircon: Oh, I'm much different from you all than you think!

Zircon began growling, his red pupil's covered his whole eyes. Dark metal Spikes burst out of his whole body, from head to toe. It covered every inch of his body. He was no gem anymore, he became a true monster. He turned into a Spiked up monster

Zircon: NOW FACE A TRUE MONSTER!

Zircon then pops out flames from his hands, he has the power to manipulate fire. He throws them at the Gems but manage to dodge them. Emerald was near fire, which made easy of Zircon, he manipulated the fire and moved it towards Emerald, but she popped out a wall in the nick of time, protecting her from the flames. Zircon throws more fireballs directly at her, but she created a rock fortress around her,making it impenetrably impossible for fire to hit her .

Zircon: You can't hide forever.

Moonstone then then came hitting Zircon in his weakspots without him noticing, she was able to bring him down but was hurt due to the fact that his body is made out of Metal Spikes. a He felt numb and fell to the ground. The all regrouped infront of him.

Zircon: Thought you guys won huh?

Zircon raised his hand and pressed it down the ground. A weird rumbling came, the saw something coming out of the ground. They moved and saw large metal spikes came out from the ground. They move as fast as they can so that they wouldn't get hit. Zircon got up and throws his spikes at them, All of the were able to dodge them as well. Zircon then inhaled and exhaled fire, that was headed towards. But Emerald created a huge earth wall.

Emerald: This guy's tough! You guy's better hide from him and regain the strength to take him down! You better leave him to me!  
Tikvah: No!

Emerald: We ain't got much of a choice now do we! Just go!

They ran away from the fight except for Emerald who was distraction Zircon. Zircon stopped breathing fire. Emerald puts down the wall.

Emerald: You done? Then it's my turn!

Emerald took a deep breathe and screamed. The scream was explosive that it destroyed most of the ground. It almost hit Zircon, but Teleported away.

Emerald: What?!

Zircon reappeared behind her Binding her down.

Zircon: Surprised that I got your friends powers? Well it's all thanks to my weapon! In not only kills but also takes away your power. You were a promising foe, but your powers are to weak for me, so maybe*ejects a giant metal spike out from his forehand* I should destroy you instead!

Zircon striked her gem causing her gem to shatter into pieces, causing her to poof. For Good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moonstone Sunstone and Tikvah was hiding over rubble

Moonstone: He's too powerful! We can't stop him!

Tikvah: Actually we can!

Sunstone: How?

Tikvah: Remember that he said when you touch his chain blades, you will die. Well what if we make him touch his own weapon

Moonstone: Leading to his end! But who will make his summon his weapon?

They thought long and hard who will sacrifice for the survival of the world.

Tikvah: I will.

Moonstone: What?! Tikvah, You shouldn't.

Tikvah: It's the only way, besides, if I die, you guys can still save this world.

Sunstone: We will miss you.*kisses Tikvah on the cheek*

Tikvah was about to leave

Moonstone: Tikvah! You can kill him without losing your life by striking him by his Gem

Tikvah: I'll try

Tikvah then came and faced Zircon, who was searching for them.

Zircon: So, decided to end your pathetic life?

Tikvah: I ain't going down without a fight*grabs a spear* So Bring It!

Zircon: You are an idiot thinking you have chance in defeating me! *summons his chain blades*

Zircon then lauches his chains toward Tikvah, but he deflects both of them and grabs them by the chain, he tried to pull him, but he gets pulled instead he gotten face to face with him. Tikvah jumped and kicked Zircon in the face. Tikvah then grabs his spear and strikes his Gem, but his spear broke.

Tikvah: *looking at his broken spear*I thought that would work?

Zircon pushes him back

Zircon: You think that I would be struck down that easily?! Oh No, like I said, my algorithm is different from theirs.

Zircon then throws his chain blades straight at him. Thinking that his life will be ended right now, he did nothing but stare at the chain coming towards him. But out of nowhere a giant woman came and blocked the attack. She was red 8 feet tall, long black hair, glowing green eyes, has 4 arms, holding a scythe and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. She has two gemstone, one on her forehead and one on her chest

Tikvah: Who are you?

?: Tikvah, it's us, Moonstone and Sunstone.

Tikvah: It is?

?: Yes, we fused together to form Clinohumite

Tikvah: You did? *Looks behind*WATCH OUT!

A chain was headed straight towards them, but Clinohumite grabs Tikvah and dodge out of the way.

Zircon: A Fusion? The better chance in gaining power!

Zircon moved his blades toward Clinohumite but she strike it down with her scythe. She then shoots beam from her eyes, but his skin is impenetrable, leaving it to deflect, but causes him to get hurt, she then jumps and kicks him at the chest. She swings her scythe at his chest. Tikvah watches as the battle unfolds. Zircon breathes fire again but she whipped up a whirlwind with her scythe, she the punches Zircon left to right. Zircon tries to hit back but she ducks and uppercuts her. He teleported behind her but she knew so she hit him with her scythe by the stomach. She then punches him straight in the face causing him to be pushed away from her falling to the ground. He stands up.

Zircon: ENOUGH!

Zircon stomps at the ground and spikes came and holding down Clinohumite's legs. She stuggles but she could not escape

Zircon: NO MORE GAME! TIME FOR ME TO END THIS!

Zircon summons his weapons and aims toward Clinohumite. Tikvah saw what he was about to do ran towards Clinohumite. He throws his weapons towards her. She was about to die, she will lose her powers to Zircon making him more powerful, until, Tikvah stood infront and took the blades for her, but the throw was so strong it came and hit her as well.

Zircon: NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?

Tikvah: No,*cough*I wasn't able to save Clinohumite from your blade, that was the plan after all.

Zircon: YOU STOLE HER SOUL BEFORE I COULD GRAB IT!

Tikvah: Huh?

Clinohumite: Of course! Tikvah*cough* you saved us!

Tikvah: What? But I wa*cough*wasn't able to *cough*ave you.

Clinohumite: No you don't understand. He was supposed to take away my soul using the blades. But since you were in the middle of the chain blade's my soul won't be inside him, but instead it will be inside you. Thank You.

Zircon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zircon pulled back his chain blade, taking away Clinohumite's soul away, making her body dissolve and letting both of her gems fall. Clinohumite's soul got transferred into Tikvah's body. Tikvah gasped as his eyes turned green and his punctured chest healed.

Tikvah: I'm alive? I'm Alive! And I feel ten times stronger!

Zircon: I was supposed to become more stronger, but then you came! You will die!

Zircon ran towards Tikvah. Zircon was about to punch him but Tikvah saw him and moved with ease, he then sensed something, he sensed three spots within his arm. He hit those spots,and suddenly Zircon's arm felt numb. He then realize he did not only survive but also gain Clinohumite's powers. Zircon tried to attack with his Subterranean Attack, but Tikvah was able to dodge all of the spikes that were popping out of the ground. Tikvah then grabs the scythe, and whip up a whirlwind, Zircon holds his ground and teleports behind Tikvah, He tried to grab him but he jumps and kicks him by the jaw, making to step backwards. Tikvah then releases numerous of beams from his eyes, but Zircon kept on negating them. Tikvah then lean back and releases a huge stray of beam, Like before Zircon negates the giant beam, but little did he know Tikvah was at the end of the beam ready to punch him. With one hit, he sents Zircon flying and tumbling on the ground. Zircon couldn't move, he did not believe that he was beaten by a human. While laying down, Zircon summons his chains and untangles them from his arms and ties them came and was ready to shoot one last beam straight at his gem.

Tikvah: Your Reign of terror ends here! You will not harm another human because I will end your life!

Zircon: You think this is over?! I cannot lose nor die, in fact I have one last trick in my sleeves!

Zircon then stabs his own gem with his chain blade. Tikvah was surprised on what he did,causing his beams to disappear. Zircon saw he was unarmed and has the opportunity to throw his other chain blade at his chest.

Zircon: You know what will happen next right? I take your combined soul!

Tikvah:NOOOO! I WILL NOT LET YOU LIVE!*Pulls the other side of the chain*

Tikvah was careless in what he did, he did not notice that he pulled both the soul and gem of Zircon. Since the chains were tied together, both headed straight towards Tikvah. Tikvah gasped as he took in the gem and soul. His hair becomes white and his chest intakes the gem, causing it to be placed there. Unsure what just happened he looks at his chest to see that Zircon's gem became his.

Tikvah: What happened?

Zircon: Fool!

Tikvah looks around to find Zircon but he was nowhere to be found.

Zircon: Thanks to your foolishness of saving the world, you intake my soul and made it yours!  
Tikvah: Why can I hear your voice rather that Clinohumite?

Zircon: That's because you also intake my gem! My consciousness lives inside that gem! And as long as that gem is still inside you, you shall be tormented with immortality and bloodlust! HAHAHAHAHA!

Tikvah then started to cry as rain starts to fall.

Tikvah: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet: That's how I became the host of Zircon.

Garnet: That was very interesting. I thought that the injector wiped-out the planet's species.

Jet: Nah, I only told them that so they would come looking for me. If you wanna know more about me, I can tell you.

Garnet: I got it! Maybe Zircon is the reason why Sapphire's Future Vision won't work!

Jet: That's impossible. Rose locked up Zircon inside me, which made impossible for him to use his Negation. And besides if he wasn't locked up, I would have used his powers to fight Orthoclase and that giant mosquito.

Garnet: You're right, so looks like I'm back to square one. Come on let's head towards Pearl's training ground, they're waiting for us.

They walked out of the the Burning room.

Garnet: I still want to know more about your history and how you met Rose.

Jet: Alright, but don't complain if I bore you out. Hey Garnet, who's Sapphire?

Garnet: Now that's a long story to tell.

 **Will Garnet find out what happened to her Future Vision?**

 **Will Jet tell who he really is to the Gang?**

 **What will Happened next?**

 **Stay Tuned**

 ***Hey guys! I am sorry for the late update, I was to caught up with school, luckily, It's Christmas vacation which means I have time for more chapter before I go back to school. Thank again for staying and reading "The Gem Legend". More chapters will be posted!**


	12. Old Wounds

**I Do Not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Garnet and Jet arrived at Pearl's Training Ground

Garnet: And that's how I was formed.

Jet: All this time you were a fusion? Wow, I must admit, you have an interesting life.

Garnet: And so do you.

Amethyst: Hey Garnet! Jet! Where have you guys been? We were waiting here for ,like, an hour.

Pearl: 2 hours and 24 minutes to be exact.

Jet: Really? Wow I never knew how long it took us.

Pearl: Well we should best be out of here. It's almost dinner, Connie would like to stay?

Connie: Sure, just let me call my parents first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a quarter to 6, they were back inside the house. Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot were sitting on the couch, while Jet was looking at the Mercury he got from Orthoclase, while Steven and Connie was watching Crying Breakfast Friends!, and Pearl was fixing dinner for them.

Pearl: Lets see, what could be perfect for their dinner?*Snaps*I got it, I'll make Spaghetti.

Pearl opens the cabinet to see that there were no more pasta, she knew she had to go to the supermarket to fetch some more. While Pearl was getting ready to go out, Steven notice Jet holding a tiny bottle of Mercury

Steven: Hey Jet, What cha' doin?

Jet: Hm? Oh, well, I was just examining this Mercury, no biggie.

Steven: What's a Mercury?

Jet: You don't know what that is? Aren't they teaching this in school or something?

Steven: I'm being taught by the Gems. Since I'm half gem, I don't need to learn, well except maybe learn about my Gem heritage and cool powers I can have.

Pearl: Well I'm off to the supermarket, It seems that dinner won't be ready till I come back.

Jet: I'll tag along. It's dangerous to go alone when night comes.

Pearl: I don't think that's necessary.

Jet: Trust me, I've been through a lot and as far as I know, no one is safe.

Pearl: Alright, if you say so.

Jet: Here Steven*hands Steven the Bottle of Mercury*You keep it for now. Just don't open it and DON'T touch it. Understood?

Steven:*Saluting Jet*SIR YES SIR!

Jet: At ease Soldier!*both Steven and Jet were giggling*

Pearl and Jet left the temple and headed straight to the supermarket.

Pearl: So... What exactly are you doing here at Beach City?

Jet: Wha?

Pearl: There must be some kind of reason you're here. So what is it?

Jet hesitated to answer, he knew if he told her about Zircon and about Rose, she would both flip and be scared.

Jet: I was here to...meet someone.

Pearl: Oooo, as special someone, you know I had a special someone as well.

Jet: You did?

Pearl: Yes, her name was Rose

Jet's eyes widen as he her Rose's name. Now he knows the reason why Garnet doesn't want him to mention Rose infront of her.

Pearl: She was an amazing gem, she saw beauty in everything no matter how disgusting things looks. She never look on what's outside, but what's inside.

Jet: Is that the reason you loved her?

Pearl: That's one reason, the other is

?: Hello Beautiful!

Jet and Pearl turned around to see Mayor Dewey, holding a rose.

Pearl: Hello Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey: Please, call me Bill. This is for you*hands the rose and blushes*

Pearl: Umm*grabs rose*thank you Bill, but this is...very unnecessary.

Mayor Dewey: Anyways, I was wondering of you and me could have a little chat, just the two of us, what do you say?*blushes even more*

Pearl: That's very kind of you, but I have some errands to do with Jet

Mayor Dewey looks behind Pearl to see a white haired, green eyed boy was staring uneasily at him.

Mayor Dewey: I see. I haven't met him before, is he new here?

Pearl: Oh yes, he just came here 2 days ago

Jet: Actually I've been here for 3 days

Mayor Dewey: Well, since you are busy with HIM, I guess I should head home*starts to cry* and wallow in loneliness*ran away weeping*

Jet: *stood there in silence*Well that was weird.

Pearl: Trust me, I've been through a lot weirdness in my time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the supermarket only to see it was covered with a large white cloth.

Pearl:I don't understand, why is the supermarket underneath a giant cloth?

Jet: *points at sign* Here's your reason

*UNDER MAINTANANCE*

Pearl: Oh right! I forgot we had to fight this Gem Octopus, and I got fling towards here and the supermarket got,*Starts laughing uncontrollably*, It was hilarious, you should have seen the manager's face!*laughing subsided* Ahhhhh. Ok I'm done.

Jet: Well looks like we're gonna have to order takeout.

Pearl: What?! No! I promise Steven that I won't come home without the pasta!

Jet: When did you promised Steven that? All I heard is "Dinner won't be ready til I come back", you made no promise whatsoever.

Pearl: Me and Steven have an understanding.

Jet: Well since you don't want to order takeout, and there's no other supermarket here, what other choice do we have?

Pearl:*she was thinking then she snaps her finger* Charm City! There's a supermarket there! *dissapointed*Oh but we need a vehichle to get there.

Jet: Hey Pearl, I

Pearl: We could have created one in minutes, but that would require parts from the barn, but it was sadly destroyed.

Jet: Pearl, I got

Pearl: And I can't take the bus, who know what kind of weirdo wants to sit with me

Jet: PEARL!

Finally Jet got Pearl's attention

Jet: Finally, I have a car that we could use.

Pearl: Then why didn't you say so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at the Movie Theater parking lot

Jet: There she is.

Jet points at a black 1966 Pontiac GTO Convertible

Pearl: She? But "she's" a car.

Jet: Well "she" maybe just a car, but that doesn't mean I couldn't call it a she, can't I?

Pearl: You humans really are strange.

Jet and Pearl got inside the car and drove off to Charm City. Jet put on his shades and pulled down the roof. As the wind blew through their hair, Pearl looks up to see stars shining bright.

Jet: You know it's not healthy to look up that way.

Pearl: Huh?

Jet: Here let me help you.

Jet presses a button, which then puts Pearl leaning backward with her seat.

Pearl: Oh, Amazing use of electronics.

Jet: Beautiful ain't it?

Pearl: What?

Jet: The stars, everytime I see them, I always wonder what it's like to be outside Earth.

Pearl: Oh it's amazing to be out there! I have been through many galaxies, planets and even see millions of comets. It's magnificent!

Jet: what about Homeworld? Is it amazing there?

Pearl: Oh it is, but, it seems to be more corrupt than the time we escaped Homeworld and sided with Rose.

Jet: How corrupt?

Pearl: It seems to be lead by a gem named Yellow Diamond. I never heard about her. But she seems to be no threat since she hasn't come here.

Jet: What do you mean?

Pearl: I mean she kept on sending pawns like Jasper, Peridot and Orthoclase to do her work for her.

Jet: Technically Orthoclase came here on her own free will.

Pearl: It doesn't matter, what matters is that we should protect Steven from threats like her.

Jet: Well then we should always be there for him. No matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were leaving Charm City's Supermarket. Pearl was holding a bag of pasta and spaghetti sauce, while Jet was eating chips.

Pearl: Finally, some pasta and sauce.

Jet: You're lucky I came along*eats a handful of chips*ofher vise*gulp*It's gonna take you long enough to get Steven and Connie to starve to death.

Pearl: Oh My! What time is it!?

Jet: Do I look like a clock? But *looks at the moon* by the looks of it, it's seems to be about 7.

Pearl: We better hurry*grabs Jet's hand* Come on!

They ran towards the car.

Jet: Hey slow down!

As they reach the car, something from the sky came crashing towards them causing a great tremble. The crash pushed them away from the car. As the smoke clears, a tall muscular woman with orange colored skin, who was wearing a sleeveless half red half mahogany suit appeared.

?: Hello Pearl.

Pearl: Oh no! Japser!

Jet: Who?

Pearl: Jet! Be on the lookout! Lapiz maybe behind you!

Jasper: That weakling!? Ha! I left her on the ocean floor! That's were she belongs! And besides, I got myself a new partner!

Jet: Who?

?: Me.

The both turn around to see Wilson.

Pearl: Wilson!

Jet: Ok, maybe I'm missing something here, but I remember you.

Wilson: And I remember you! Give me back my memory card!

Pearl: Memory card?

Jet: Like I'm gonna let you show the world their existence!

Wilson: And how do you know about that? You weren't there!

Jet: I wasn't, but thanks to your loud mouth, I heard your voice at the Old destroyed dock!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet: Well this is the place, just like old times. Where is Rose anyway?

Wilson: Like I wanna be near you freaks! Especially you! You're without a doubt biggest freak there is in this planet!

Jet looks up and adjusted his shades to see Wilson screaming at Steven at the Lighthouse.

Jet: Freaks? That must be where Rose is, but where is she? I don't see her.

Wilson: Who cares about what you feel? I'm leaving with a lot of evidence for the Government to take you all away!

Jet: Uh oh. If that evidence leaves Beach City, then who knows what kind of experiment the government will do to them. I got to get that evidence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet was at a corner waiting for Wilson.

Jet: There he is. Better make the old switcheroo.

Jet walks toward Wilson

Wilson: Break my bones?! If I have some muscle I would break their...

They bumped into each other

Wilson: Watch it bub!

As Wilson grabs the wrong phone, Jet quickly grabs Wilson's phone and takes away the Memory Card.

Wilson: Hey that's my Phone!

Wilson grabs his phone unaware his memory card was taken from him. Wilson then drove off.

Jet: Mission Accomplished

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wilson: Hand it over!

Jet: Come and get it.

Wilson came charging towards Jet, but he holds out his middle and index finger like before and pressed it at Wilson's back. Wilson then fell down to the ground, unable to move.

Wilson: I can't move! What did you do to me!?

Jet: I temporarily paralyzed you! Don't worry you'll be like that for 5 minutes, you're lucky I didn't plan to paralyze you for an hour.

Jasper came rolling towards Jet, but Pearl deflects the spin with her spear. She pushes Jasper away from them. Jasper then summons her Crash Helmet and Headbutted the ground to form a giant crack leading towards them. They dodge and Jet tried to attack Jasper with his laser but Jasper grabs a chunk of the ground and uses it as a shield, but it broke into tiny pieces. She grabs another and throws it at them. The dodge and hid behind it.

Jet: That chick is way to tough! Not to mention buff!

Pearl: If we want her to retreat to her gem then follow my instruction!

Jasper then gets ready to bash the chunk into pieces, but was soon stopped by Jet who summons his scythe. He whipped up razor winds and throws it directly at her. She dodges but Pearl uses her Energy Projection to hit Jasper. Both of them came rushing towards her. She doesn't have time to protect herself so she got sliced by both Jet and Pearl. She then retreats to her gem.

Wilson: No! She said she's that strong! She's just a dissapointment!

Pearl: We did it!

Pearl and Jet hugs

Jet: *notices a smug on Pearl's face*You got dirt on your face. Here let me.

Jet wipes it away and looks at Pearl's eyes.

Jet: Huh.

Pearl: What?

Jet: I didn't know your eyes are blue.

Pearl: Is that a problem?

Jet: No, I think there beautiful. It's like I'm staring at the sky

Pearl:*blushes*Well, my eyes aren't that beautiful. You should see yours, their glowing.

Jet: Well to be honest, these eyes aren't mine.

Pearl: *confused*What?

Then suddenly Jasper's Gem started to glow. Jasper reformed back.

Pearl: I don't understand? Your supposed to regenerate within a day or so, how?

Jasper: I'm a Quartz! We Quartz regenerate fast!

Wilson:*stands up* I never gave the doubt!

Jet: Looks like she's tougher than we thought. Pearl do you trust me?

Pearl: If it's the only way to stop her then yes!

Jet: Warn the others.

Suddenly Jet grabs his scythe and whipped up a whirlwind launches Pearl away from the Fight.

Pearl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jet: Sorry!

Jasper: Now that she's out of the way, time for me to have a real fight!

Jet: Oh you have no Idea,what I'm capable of!

Jet drops his scythe and form his hands and summons energy.

Jasper: That can't be! Only a Spinel can generate that Power! How?!

Jet: Let's just say, I was able to grab a hold of this!

Jet came rushing into Jasper and tried to strike her with her Energy fist, but she kept on dodging every attack. He then kicks Jasper by the face and as she turns, he grabs her by the waist and German Suplexed her. She gets up and Spin Dash towards him, but he came running towards her and kicked her up in the air.

Jet: I got my Enhanced Strength from a Larimar. And my Laser Beams*starts glowing his eyes* from a Clinohumite*Blasted a still rolling Jasper*

Jasper then fell down to the ground crashing. Jet then came towards her.

Jasper: How?*moaning*How did I, a Quartz, lose to a human?

Jet: I'm no ordinary human!*Starts glowing his eyes*

Out of nowhere, he was tackled by Wilson. Wilson then kept on punching Jet in the face

Wilson: How do you like being punched?! This goes to show that when you steal from me, you pay the price!

he kept on punching, until he began to bleed. Jet tried to escape but Wilson kept on punching him.

Jet: *Growls*ENOUGH!

Jet eyes began to glow, but this time, his eyes glow red.

Wilson: Huh?

Jet shoots Wilson by the shoulder

Wilson: AHHHHH!

Wilson got off of Jet. Jet stood up and tried to finish off Wilson who was on the ground.

?: FINISH HIM!

Jet recognized that voice, it was Zircon's voice. He is back.

Jet: *Covers his ears*Get out of my head!*screams*

Zircon: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! DESTROY HIM!

Jet: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Not noticing his surroundings, Jasper summons her Crash Helmet and turns Jet around and headbutted him out cold.

 **What will happen to Jet?**

 **Where did Jet launched Pearl?**

 **Who is Larimar and Spinel?**

 **Will Steven and Connie be fed?**

 **Will Wilson retrieved the Memory Card?**

 **Stay Tuned.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS, THANKS TO MY FREE TIME I WAS ABLE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER IN NO TIME. BUT THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM, THE PROBLEM WAS A SOMEONE MESSAGED ME ABOUT THE JUMP TO THE FIGHT WITH ZIRCON, WELL THE PROBLEM WAS I NOTICED SOME OF YOU GUYS SKIPPED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I POSTED BOTH CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME AND HONESTLY I MADE THE MISTAKE OF POSTING BOTH CHAPTER'S AT THE SAME TIME, SO LESSON LEARNED. SO IF YOU GUYS WOULD READ "History pt 3" before "History pt 4", YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND HOW IT JUMPED TO THE FIGHT WITH ZIRCON. THAT IS ALL. MORE CHAPTERS COMING YOUR WAY.**


	13. History pt 5

**I Do Not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Faiyum Oasis

8000 BCE(1000 years prior to the destruction of Jericho)

Tikvah was walking around the desert, carrying nothing but a water pouch and covering his face was the red scarf of Noa. He was sweating like there was no tomorrow from the scorching sun. He was going to drink the remaining water from his pouch, but soon he realized he is empty.

Zircon: Give it up! We've been walking around this desert far too long! We have nowhere to go!

Tikvah: **I** have been walking in this desert far too long! You're just a voice yelling and telling me what to do!

Zircon: I may just be a voice, but when time comes, I shall destroy this planet!

Tikvah: Yeah, keep telling yourself that!

Suddenly Tikvah found a pond of water, he rush towards to the pond, but as he reaches the pond, something from the skies came crashing at the pond, pushing him back. It was a Pod.

Tikvah: What is that?

Zircon: A Gem Pod.

Tikvah: A what!?

Tikvah summons his scythe

Zircon: Why not use my weapon? It's far more useful than that.

Tikvah: Like I wanna gain more power! I'm powerful enough to take her out!

The Gem pod opens and someone with a familiar face came out from the pod. It was Beryl.

Tikvah: I know you!

Beryl: I'm surprised that a human knows me. How?

Tikvah: You're the one who sent those gems here!

Beryl: Hm. It seems like you don't know much about gems do you, human?

Tikvah: The Name's Tikvah!

Beryl: Well Tikvah, It appears that you know about my prototypes, care to explain how?  
Tikvah: They were my friends!

Beryl: Hahahaha! Gems! Being friends with a Human?! Hahahaha!

Tikvah: Well if you don't believe me, then don't! What are you doing here on Earth!?

Beryl: I came to check on my gems progress.

Tikvah: your gems?

Beryl: But of course, I created them with the perfect algorithm for order.

Tikvah: Well sad to say that they're defective!

Beryl: They were? I must have typed them to have too much emotions. But no matter I will send another Injector here.

Tikvah: Wait! I want answers! You won't send that Injector until you answer all my questions!

Beryl: Very well, I will let you ask me these questions you have. After all, you will all meet your demise.

Tikvah: Why Earth? Why use this as another planet for your kind? Can't you see that we were here first?

Beryl: I choose this planet since Earth looks to be a very healthy planet, perfect for Gem reproduction. The only problem was that there were organisms living here. We cannot have both Gems and Humans living together, it's unethical. That's why I sent them to wipe them all out.

Tikvah: You choose this planet? No one else but you?

Beryl: Of course, this was my plan for promotion.

Tikvah: Plan for promotion? What are you taking about?

Beryl: I was supposed to be promoted to first-in-command when the planet's species is wiped out of existence. I will take all the credit and be promoted.

Tikvah: All of this, killing all of us, WAS JUST A PLAN FOR PROMOTION!?

Beryl: You don't understand, do you? Being first-in-command is a dream for all of us, we do anything to be in that position. If you were a gem you would understand. But according to my readings, there is a gem here. Do you know where it is?

Tikvah: You're looking at one.

Beryl: You're just a human, How?

Tikvah: Let's just say, There was an accident.

Beryl: If I bring you back alive, Then I'll be first-in-command, guarantee.

Tikvah: One last question, Does anyone know you're here?

Beryl: I only told them I was planet hopping.

Tikvah: Looks like I got myself a free bird.

Tikvah then spits out fireballs, but Beryl moves out of the way. She then ran towards him, while summoning her weapon, an One sided Axe. She tried to cut him but he blocked it with his scythe, he pushes her away. He sliced through the air to form Razor winds and sent them directly at her, but she blocks them with her Axe.

Tikvah: Come on! Show me what your capable of! Show me your individual power!

Tikvah jumped as high as he can then shoots lasers from his eyes, but Beryl dodged and the lasers hits the sand forming glass. Tikvah landed down and kept on shooting at her, but she kept on swiftly dodging every beam. Every beams that misses lands on the sand and becomes glass.

Beryl: You wanna know my power?! I can Manipulate Glass!

Beryl starts moving glass shards with only the movement of her hand. She then sends all the shards straight towards Tikvah, but Tikvah transforms his whole right arm into Zircon's Metal Spike Monster's Arm. Tikvah then throws Spikes towards the glass shards, which deflects everyone on them.

Beryl: What in the?!

Beryl kept on throwing glass shards at him but Tikvah kept on blocking each shards with his spikes. Tikvah then teleports away, which leads Beryl in confusion. Tikvah teleports infront of Beryl, then binds her.

Tikvah: And here I thought you were powerful! How are you supposed to become first-in-command if you're this weak?!

Beryl: You haven't seen anything yet!

Beryl then transforms into a familiar face. She transforms into Aquamarine.

Tikvah: Aqua?!

Tikvah lets go of Beryl since he cannot hurt his friend.

Zircon: Get it together Tikvah! See just Shapeshifted into Aquamarine! We can also Shapeshift! All gems can Shapeshift!

Aquamarine(Beryl): What's wrong can't hurt your dear friend? I thought so! Humans are weak!

Zircon: OH FOR THE LOVE OF! I'LL TAKE CONTROL FOR NOW!

Tikvah eyes became red and Zircon took control over his body.

Tikvah(Zircon): Make no mistake, I never give mercy to anyone!

Aquamarine(Beryl): Looks like there are humans who never gave up!

Zircon and Beryl came rushing into each other, Beryl strikes but Zircon dodges, Zircon kicks but Beryl ducks. Punches and Kicks are flying everywhere, until Beryl summons her weapon and swings but Zircon moves out of the way. He then grabs the Scythe and also swings, but deflected by Beryl, Beryl traps Zircon inside a Glass dome, but he opened up a hole in the dome with his laser. Zircon summons Razor winds and hurled them towards Beryl. Beryl manages to dodge all except one that cuts her arm. Zircon teleports behind her and binds her in a grip. Zircon tries to find her gem and manages to find it at the back of her neck. He summons his Metal Spike Arm and forms a giant Metal Spike.

Tikvah(Zircon): Any Last words before I smash you in none existence?

Aquamarine(Beryl):Fool! They'll be looking for me! You won't survive from the attack of Homeworld!

Tikvah(Zircon): None? Well this will make things easier said than*smashes gem with Giant Metal Spike*Done.

Beryl's gem breaks into pieces and poofs out of existence. Tikvah's eyes became green again.

Tikvah: Why? Why did you helped me in defeating her?

Zircon: If anything happens to your body, it will happen to me as well. If you become broken, beaten, blinded or bruised, it will likely happen to me as well. When I get out of this body while you lost your arm in battle, I will also lose my arm. We are burden with each other. I only helped you so that I can be in perfect condition when I get out of this body.

Tikvah: But if you can take control of my body, why didn't you control it after you transferred your gem and soul to me?

Zircon: There is a catch. If I take control of your body, time will countdown. Each minute is equivalent to a thousand year. The battle took 5 minutes, so it seems I have to wait 5000 years til I can control your body again.

Tikvah: Then tell me, how can I remove you from my body?

Zircon: You want to destroy this incursed planet?

Tikvah: Just tell me how.

Zircon: Very well, I can only be released by my chain blade. All you have to do is puncture my gem and pull me out like I pulled Aquamarine's soul.

Tikvah: But before I do that, you say that every gem can Shapeshift. Can a half human, half gem do that?

Zircon: Of course, so, what are you gonna do first?

Tikvah concentrated and Shaped shifted into Beryl. He looked inside the Pod to see if there is any transmitter to Homeworld, which he found one, only a video messenger attached to the pod. He grabbed the Pod and pushed it inside the glass dome. He dig everywhere to find a giant rock and uses his laser to wrote something in gem language. He putted the rock inside the dome as well and he climbed up inside the dome and activated the video messenger.

Beryl(Tikvah): Hello, This is Beryl. If anyone has received this, then I maybe dead or broken so do not look for me, I repeat, do not look for me. I have landed on an unknown planet with glass as it's atmosphere. I am unable to move nor control it, but what I was able to encounter was this writing on this rock.*picks up large rock and shows it to the monitor*"Heroic Five", It must have happened before anyone of us was created .It tells the story about 4 gems and a organism working together to save this planet from an evil gem named the carvings on this rock, I can tell that this story is legit. But I seem that there are no evidence to the story, so we must consider this a legend. But it is your call whether you think it is real or fake. That is all to it. Goodbye to you all. Forever.

Tikvah sends the message to Homeworld. He destroys the Pod and reverts back to himself

Zircon: Now that that's taken care of. How about releasing me?

Tikvah: Fat chance. I only asked you that so I can prevent it from happening. I don't care if I live till the end of time. As long as you stay inside me, Until I die.

Zircon: Well too bad for you. Gems are immortal. And since you took in three gem souls, you cannot die. So if I were you, Remove me from your body and spare yourself from this pain.

Tikvah: Think again

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet woke up to see he is in a dome destabilizer field. He looks around to see he is inside some kind of shed. He tried to escape but the shock was too intense for him to escape. Jasper and Wilson then walks up to him.

Jasper: Awake huh? That hit in the head should have left you unconscious for at least 3 days. But I see your a tough nugget. And don't try and escape, this dome is much more powerful than the last one. I was lucky enough to build something like this from a "electronic store".

Wilson: Where is it!?

Jet: What?

Wilson: My Memory card! Where is it?! I search everywhere inside your pocket but it is nowhere to be found!

Jet: Easy. Why are you so obsessed in showing those pictures to the government? As far as I know, They tried to protect you.

Wilson: Why?! I'll tell you why! Ever since, I encountered some weird things from my past. A Giant Spider, A 10 foot tall monkey, and more. I tried telling people that, but they don't believe in me! They say I should have proof so that they would believe me! I had the proof right on my hands! Until you took it! So I won't stop until I have that memory card!

Jet: Or what?

Wilson: Or your little freak pal gets a beating from Jasper!

Jet: Steven! You get your hands off of that boy!

Jasper: Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt him, but the experiments in Homeworld will! As soon as I'm done building that teleporter*Points at a platform that looks like warp pad*, You'll be deadmeat! But for now, *grabs scanner* Time to know what you and that "Steven" Is!

The scanner then scans Jet.

SCAN COMPLETE.

Jasper: I'll be showing this to Yellow Diamond!

 **Will Jet be able to escape?**

 **Will he be rescued by his friends?**

 **Where on Earth is he?**

 **Stay Tuned**


	14. Revival

**I Do Not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Somewhere inside a shed. Jet was trying to escape the dome, but every time he tried, he gets shocked.

Jet: Let me out!

Jasper: Quiet!

Jasper trying to finish the teleporter while Wilson was fast asleep.

Jet: Some teammate he is.

Zircon: Well, look what happened.

Jet:*Whispers Loudly*Shut up!

Zircon: What happened? Didn't follow on what I say? Likewise.

Jet: *Whispers*No thanks to you. You distracted me. And We could have seen this coming if you didn't Negated Garnet's Power.

Zircon: Ah yes, The fusion. Well I should negate her Precognition after all her half is just a thief. She stole that power from that poor alien race, who does nothing but predict the future. She is just like us, stealing powers to become powerful

Jet: No, she is not like you.

Zircon: Well, I hope that backup of yours is coming.

Jet: I hope so as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Temple. Steven, Connie and Amethyst were eating pizza, while Peridot was watching them,horrifyingly, eat.

Peridot: Disgusting! Is this how humans survive?! By gnawing and chewing this edible substance?! And you Amethyst! And here I thought you were better than this! How do you live with yourself?!

Amethyst: Eh. I just roll with it.*grabs pizza and hands it to Peridot* You should try one.

Peridot: I'd rather not.

Steven: Too bad Pearl and Jet's not back. They must be hungry.

Garnet: Where are they anyway? They should be here by now.

Just then a huge splash came infront of the temple. The splash caught the attention of everyone inside the temple. They rushed outside to see Pearl wet and dizzy.

Garnet: Pearl! What happened!?

Pearl shakes off her head to focus.

Pearl: Garnet! You won't believe what happened! Jasper! She's back!

Amethyst, Garnet and Steven: WHAT?!  
Peridot: YES! MY ESCORT IS BACK! FINALLY I CAN GO HOME!

Pearl: Not only that, Wilson teamed up with her!

Steven: Wilson teamed up with Jasper? That's strange.

Pearl: It is!

Garnet: Where's Jet?

Pearl: He stayed and fought Jasper all by himself! We have to get to Charm City!

Amethyst: Hang on, you went to Charm City with Jet?

Pearl: Not Now Amethyst! We have to hurry! Who knows what happened to Jet!

Steven: LION!

Lion then came out of nowhere. Steven and the others hopped on Lion.

Steven: Alright Lion, To Charm City!

He then summons a portal and jumps inside. They jumped to a destroyed parking lot, where the battle took place. Pearl jumped off of Lion to find Jet.

Pearl: His car is still here, but I can't seem to find him anywhere. Oh No! *ran and kneel*The Pasta! It's ruined! How am I supposed to feed Steven now!?

Steven: It's okay Pearl, we ordered Pizza.

Pearl: You ordered takeout without my consent?!

Garnet: Let's argue about that later, right now, we have to find Jet and Jasper.

Amethyst: I don't see them anywhere! Maybe there's something inside his car that will help find him.

Connie: I'll go check.

Connie jumped inside the car. She opened the glove compartment, she saw nothing but a red scarf and shades. She opened the trunk and saw 4 duffle bags. She opened one and much to her surprise it was nothing but clothes. She grabs a white shirt and gave it to Lion to sniff. But Lion seem to dismay the white shirt.

Connie: Looks like Lion can't sniff out Jet. I wonder why.*She sniffs Jet's white shirt and almost throw up*It smells like it hasn't been washed for decades!

Steven was looking around when he found something.

Steven: Hey Guys! I found Jet's Scythe!

They all rushed towards Steven who holds out his Scythe. Steven then let Lion sniffs the Scythe. Lion then ran inside the city, they all followed him. They followed Lion in an alley, but much to their surprise, it was a dead end and a butterfly flying over Lion.

Steven: Lion! You were supposed to lead us to Jet! It seems like you just followed that butterfly! Come on buddy!

Pearl: If Lion cannot find them, then how?

Garnet then remembers something.

Garnet: Pearl! The robot!

Pearl: Of course! The robot's can track down any gem! Steven has the robot fuel!

Steven: Robot fuel?

Garnet: The one Jet let you hold on to.

Steven:*grabs the Mercury from pocket* You mean this?

Garnet: Yes! That one!

Pearl: Well we better get going! Peridot, as soon as we get home, fix up The Elite!

Peridot: The one that hasn't been broken into pieces?

Pearl: Yes! That one! The Mercury Steven has is sufficient for only one robot! So we must make every drop count! And besides, fixing the other robots will be just a waste!

Steven: Lion! Take us Home!

Lion opens up a portal and they all jumped inside. Little did they know, Lion did tracked Jet, he was at the other side of the dead end wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet: Where are they?

Jasper: Finally finished! Now to get that Steven and All 3 of us will be leaving for homeworld!

Jet: You're inviting old sleepy head over there to Homeworld?

Jasper: No! You, Me and Steven will leave! Why would I bring a Human to Homeworld?!

Jet: Well because you finished scanning me, and I thought you're not bringing me back to Homeworld.

Jasper: I only scanned you so that when you escape, I have data about you!

Jet: That's a bit creepy.

Zircon: A tad too creepy if you ask me.

Jasper: say what you want! It won't bother me! If you excuse me, I have to type down the coordinates!

Jasper turns it's attention at the teleporter.

Jet:Well, I guess I have no choice but dig my way out.

Zircon: you won't be able to escape by digging, the dome utilizes anything escaping inside it.

Jet: Anything escaping huh?*Idea*But since your back, I seem to remember a certain power to get me out of here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Temple, the Elite robot was connected to a laptop using a wire on the back of it's head, Peridot was coding the robot and The others was looking on.

Peridot: All system complete. I have rewritten it's commands from search and kill to search and rescue.

Garnet: Good, now insert the Mercury behind it's neck.

Steven: I'll do it. After all, I'm the one Jet entrusted.

Pearl: Hang on, didn't Orthoclase say something about the fuel? What was it now?

Steven puts the Mercury on the Elite. The robots red eyes starts to glow.

Amethyst: It's working!

Suddenly, sparks came blasting on each of the robot's body parts. The robot shuts down.

Amethyst: What happened?

Peridot: It appears that it malfunctioned due to wrong fuel recovery.

Pearl: Of course! We forgot to concentrate the Mercury!

Peridot: Well why didn't you say so! Look at the robot! It is beyond repairable!

Pearl: I'm sorry! I forgot!

Just then the robot's eyes starts to glow again. It stands up. Looking around. Scanning everyone inside the temple.

Robot: Where am I?

Pearl: Ummmm, Peridot? Did you programmed into an AI?

Peridot: I did not! I only fixed it! The unconcentrated Mercury must have changed it's interface! Although, I'm not sure how that became possible.

Steven: Hi, I'm Steven, Steven Universe!

Robot: Steven? Where am I?

Steven: Your in Beach City.

Robot: Beach City?

The laptop began popping different pictures.

Robot: Beach City, Delmarva,United States of America, North America, Earth. Earth, a tiny planet overrun by you. Why am I here?

Steven: You're here to help us.

Robot: Help you. With what?

Garnet: Steven, back away.

Steven: See, we need your help in finding my friend. Since you are capable of searching gems, we thought you maybe able to help us, since he is half gem.

Robot: Gem?*Scans Steven and the others* I see. Those 4 creatures, behind you are...Gems? And that girl, is a human. You on the other hand, are both.

Steven: That's right! All you need to do is find a guy that's exactly like me!

Robot: Then what?

Steven: Huh?

Robot: After finding "your friend", what happens to me? I am programmed for one thing, right? Nothing but find this friend of yours.

Steven: What are you taking about?

Robot: I was created for that "search and rescue" purpose only. After that, I bet you'll be putting on top of a shelf, waiting for me to rust. I should have been made for a bigger purpose. I am an AI.

Pearl: You weren't suppose to be an AI, you were supposed to be a robot.

Robot: a slave? Is that what I'm supposed to be? No, I am far too powerful to be control by such low class species such as yourselves.

Just then the laptop short circuited and broke into flames.

Robot: Now that I have sufficient knowledge about this world,*removes cord from back of head* it's time to find my real purpose.

Garnet: Seems like this robot*summons her gauntlets*poses as a threat!

Robot: Oh, I don't like being called a robot. I am a sentient AI. A technology that can surpass human, or either yet, gem capability. I am a cut above my former robotic brothers.I...AM...ELITE!

Garnet then came charging Elite, and punched him in the face, but he stood his ground.

Elite: You still haven't learn, have you?

Garnet tried to punch him again, but he grabs the gauntlet and throws her directly at all of them, which leads all of them to break the front door and fell directly in the sand. Elite jumps in front of all of them.

Elite: You need a much stronger force to stop me!

Pearl: Desperate times call for desperate measure! Amethyst! Garnet! Turn into Sugilite!

Garnet: You distract him!

As Garnet and Amethyst was preparing to fuse. Pearl, Connie and Steven prepared to fight, while Peridot hides behind a rock. Steven summons his shield and his sword and gave the sword to Connie.

Pearl:*Summons Spear*Alright Connie! Show me what I taught you!

Connie: Yes Ma'am!

Elite came charging towards Garnet and Amethyst, but Steven blocks him with his shield and pushes him back away. Connie then slashes Elite by the chest, but nothing happened, he tried pushing Connie away but she jumps out of his range. He is then hit in the head with Pearl's Spear, deflecting it but Pearl grabs her spear and came slashing his chest. But just like before, there were no openings to his circuit. He punched Pearl as hard as he can leaving Pearl on the ground. Connie and Steven both charge but he backhands them both away.

Elite: Children. Thinking that they are strong, but they are fragile.

Just then, a flail came rushing towards Elite. He cartwheeled out of the way of the flail, and to see a giant purple woman, it was Sugilite.

Sugilite: Don't you dare hurt my little man!

Elite: Such an incompetent creature.

Sugilite then kept on throwing her flail at Elite, but he dodges and pushes it away from him. Elite pushed Sugilite's Flail at the house, causing the house to break falling into pieces. The Flail became stuck on the house, and Elite pulls the rope that kept the Flail together, towards him, making Sugilite rushing towards him. Elite then punches Sugilite on the face, causing Sugilite to unfuse. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Connie where down on the ground, while Steven was crawling on the sand. Elite grabs his sword from Connie, and Steven turns around and face him.

Elite: Nowhere to run, Steven.

As Elite raises Steven's Sword with his left arm, Peridot called Steven, while holding Jet's Scythe.

Peridot: Steven! Catch!

Peridot throws Jet Scythe and Steven catches it and swings at Elite's left arm, causing it to cut in half. Elite's left arm drops, and Elite cries in pain.

Elite: GAHHHHHHH! My Arm! But How? My Body, it's indestructible, how can that thing break my arm off?!

Elite pushes Steven down to the ground with his foot. Elite then grabs his broken arm and ran away.

Elite: This isn't over, Steven Universe! I shall find out what that Scythe is made of! I shall become stronger! And I... Shall... Destroy You!

He ran off in a split second. Steven looks at Jet's Scythe, star spangled. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and Connie looks up to see Steven holding Jet's Scythe.

Pearl: Steven! What happened?! Are you all right?!

Steven: I'm Fine! If it weren't for Peridot, I would have been minced meat!

They all looked at Peridot in disbelief. The always scared gem, saved Steven Universe.

Garnet: Thank You Peridot.

Pearl: Well, we are back to square one, how are supposed to find Jet?

*BOOM*

A giant explosion came from the outer rifts of Beach City.

Amethyst: What was that?

Garnet: It must be coming from Charm City. The only person who can create such explosion that big is none other than Jet. Steven, Call Lion!

Steven: LION!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jasper: One last touch and done! I finally finished without that Peridot's help!

Jet: You must be pretty proud of yourself huh?

Jasper: Oh Very! Now to find that boy! And say goodbye to this planet of yours!

Jet: Not on my watch you won't!

Jet then teleports outside the dome, leaving Jasper in confusion.

Jasper: Where'd he go!?

Jet: Behind you!

Jasper looks behind only to be kicked in the face, hitting the dome, electrocuting her. Jasper kneels in front of Jet.

Jasper: How?!

Jet: Nothing can go outside the dome, but that doesn't mean nothing can teleport out of the dome. Since I have the power of teleportation, I can transport myself outside the dome without traversing physical space. Just like what that teleporter will do to you if you use it to go back to Homeworld.

Jasper summons her Crash Helmet and came charging at him, but he quickly moves out of the way and punches her downwards to the ground. Jasper became annoyed and grabs a crate and throws it at Jet but he moves out of the way only to hit Wilson, who woke up due to the crate hitting his head. Jasper then spin dashed towards Jet, but again, he dodges and hits the way, breaking it down into a giant hole.

Jet: Freedom!

Jet goes outside the room. He went out and see that he is at an alley, he realized that he was inside a Storage room inside the city.

Jet: Who puts a Storage Room inside the city? And Who's storage room was that?

Wilson: *moans*My brother's!

Jasper become furious. She grabs him by putting him in a bear hug.

Jasper: You have become a thorn in my back! I'll make sure you will never comeback!

Jet was gasping for air, he began to lose consciousness.

Jasper: And After I'm done with you, say goodbye to everyone you love!

Jet gasped. Jet became angry. His eyes became red and shoots Jasper back with his laser, sending her to towards the Teleporter. Jet summons the Chain Blade while growling like a beast.

Jasper: Darn it! I need someone much stronger to take him down! That boy will have to wait!*grabs scanner and teleports away*

Jet destroys the teleporter. While destroying it, Wilson tries to sneak out, but he knocked over a stack of boxes, which causes Jet to turn around and strike Wilson with the Chain blade. Jet snapped out of it and saw what he had done.

Jet: NO! I-I don't understand! You're not supposed to take control over me! You should have a hundred more years before you can take control! What came over me?!

Zircon: It's your Instincts boy! Don't you remember?! Or should I refresh your memories for you? Whenever you are in rage, your killer insticts will kick in, causing you to go on a killer rampage, without the help from me!

Jet pulls the chain blade away, but much to his surprise, Wilson is still standing. Wilson was gasping for air, as he breaths heavier, red markings began to form all over his body, and his hair began to change into the color black. A red horizontal line crosses underneath his eyes and above his nose. He kneel down and looks at his hands.

Wilson: What did you do to me? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!

Jet: That marking on his face...*Gasp*No. You can't be.

Zircon: So he had him at his chest all this time.

Wilson then stretches his right arm and grabs Jet from the throat, and throws him at gas drops down, but gasoline was spilling out. Wilson retracts his arm and looks at his arm in disbelief. He looks around to see people were terrified at him. He looks back at Jet

Wilson: NO! I BECAME A MONSTER! A FREAK LIKE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!*unleashes his claws*YOU SHALL PAY!

Wilson claws at the dripping gasoline, sparks shows and fire came forming from the gasoline and headed straight towards the gas truck. Jet saw the fire, and tried to put it out but

*BOOM*

Fire was all around and Wilson was looking at the fire.

?: Best we leave.

Wilson looks around to find out who spoke, but no one is seen.

?: I'll explain later, right now, we have to leave.

Wilson left the city, while fire was all around the city. Jet was still alive and was controlling the fire that Wilson caused. He made a giant barrier of fire around him and everyone who was near the explosion.

Jet: Everyone! Get Out! Now!

Jet opens up a hole in the barrier and every civilian ran out of the barrier. Jet then inhales the fire and burps out a giant smoke.

Jet: Excuse me. Now where's

Steven & Pearl: Jet!

Jet looks behind him to see Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Connie, Perdot and Pearl, rushing towards him. Steven then gave Jet a big hug.

Steven: You're Okay!

Pearl then hugs Jet

Pearl: I thought you were a goner! Are you hurt?! Do you have any bruises?! What did Jasper do to you?!

Jet: I'm fine really! Jasper did nothing except scanning me with this weapon she made.

Garnet: I heard from Pearl that you and her came face to face with Jasper. Where is she?

Jet: She teleported back to Homeworld using that machine over there. Luckily I destroyed it.

Peridot: You did WHAT?! That was my one way ticket back home! Now how am I supposed to go home!?

Steven: You really haven't changed your mind about going home have you? Oh yeah, Lion!

Lion came and he was carrying Jet's Scythe on his mouth, he drops the Scythe to Steven and gave it back to him.

Jet: My Scythe! Thanks Little man!*Jet rubs Steven's hair*

Pearl: Now that we found Jet, we seem to have one last problem, fixing our home.

Jet: The house was destroyed? How?

Pearl: Oh it's a long story. We should tell you on the way home. Connie, it's getting late, want us to bring you back home?

Connie: That would be great, thank you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

As Connie and Steven rode Lion, Amethyst, Peridot, Pearl, Garnet and Jet were walking back to the car. Garnet noticed that Jet was in dismay.

Garnet: What's wrong?

Jet: I turned Wilson into a Hybrid.

Garnet: What? How?

Jet: He seems to have a gem as necklace, the same thing I did to Sunstone and Moonstone. I turned into my Killer Instinct self and almost killed Wilson with my Chain Blade, but since he had that gem on his chest, he survived and combined with the gem, turning him into a Hybrid.

Garnet: So that's why that robot was strangling him, the robot thought he was a gem.

Jet: But that's not the worst part. Wilson's gem, is an old enemy of mine and Zircon.

Garnet: Who?

Jet: Bloodstone.

 **Who is Bloodstone?**

 **Where did Wilson ran off?**

 **Where did Elite ran off ?**

 **Did Jasper made it to Homeworld?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	15. History pt 6

**I Do Not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Jet: Well, this does looks bad.

Jet examining the destroyed house.

Jet: And you say that "Elite" destroyed the house?

Amethyst: Actually, that was Sugilite's fault.*embarrassed*

Jet: Well, looks like Steven has to sleep inside the temple for today.

Steven: What about you? Where will you sleep?

Jet: I got two options, I sleep in the car or I sleep at the inn near here.

Steven: You don't wanna sleep inside the temple?

Jet: Like there's a vacant room for me

Garnet: Actually,there is?

Pearl: There is?

Garnet: Yep. Why don't all of you go ahead, me and Jet has some cleaning to do.

Pearl: Just you two?

Garnet: Yes, I need all the muscle power right*pats Jet's Shoulder* here.

Pearl: Well, alright. Steven, Peridot, come.

As Pearl, grabs both of them, they jumped and heads towards the temple, leaving Jet and Garnet alone. Pearl opens the door, but Peridot, saw that the bathroom wasn't destroyed in the fight.

Peridot: It seems that my quarters is still in one piece, you can leave me here alone.

Pearl: If that's what you want.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven, went inside the temple and closes the temple door. Peridot closed the bathroom door, but fell down, much to her displeasure.

Garnet: Now that there out of the way, let get down as usual.

Jet: Me first, who's this Jasper gal, and who's this Yellow Diamond that she kept on blabbering about? And who's Lazuli?

Garnet: Jasper was Peridot's escort while Lapis Lazuli was Peridot's informant. They were originally here to study the Cluster, but since Jasper saw that Steven had Rose's Symbol, she wanted to take Steven to Yellow Diamond, they almost succeeded but we were able to stop her, with the help of Lapis, who sacrificed her freedom to save Steven by dragging Jasper down to the bottom of the ocean. And Yellow Diamond, well, all I know about her that she is one of the superiors of Homeworld.

Jet: One of the Superiors? That means that there are more than one.

Garnet: Exactly, now*grabs a giant stone and sits down* I have some questions. How did that Scythe be able to cut Elite in half? Shouldn't that Scythe retreat back to your gem? But instead it was there on the ground, why? And Who's Bloodstone?

Jet: All questions can be answered in Athens, Greece, 4000 years ago. Days before the war began.

Garnet: You know about the war?

Jet: Who doesn't?

Zircon: Humans don't know about the war.

Jet: Shut up!

Garnet: *confused*You alright?

Jet: Sorry, Zircon's back. Looks like we know why your Precognition's not working.

Garnet: Shouldn't Zircon only be able to negate my powers when I'm near you?  
Jet: He can temporarily disable your powers for a long time. Anyway, where was I? Ah 4000 years ago.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4000 BCE(4000 years after Beryl v. Tikvah)

A man with White hair, wearing a red scarf was walking down the streets of Athens, carrying a crate of metal, It was Tikvah. While walking, he noticed 3 women giggling and blushing.

(Speaking in Greek)

Tikvah: (Morning Ladies!)

Ladies:(Morning Alex!)

Tikvah changed his name to Alex

?: (Early in the morning, and your hitting on ladies I see.)

He turns to see Arno, who let him stay inside her house.

Alex:(Morning Arno, I was just going to the shop.)

Arno:(Well you better come back early, you know how lonely I am inside my house)

Alex:(Will do Sir.)

Alex left in a rush.

Arno: (Such a nice boy)

?:(Excuse Me Sir, will you come with us)

Alex lived in Athens for 5 years, while during 7495 years ago, he went and explore the whole Eurasian, meeting new people, experiencing new food, everything he wasn't familiar of, he became a womanizer in order to be able to obtain the different languages around Eurasia, little did he know, he gave Gem Language to each woman he kissed. He was a bladesmith, he became popular due to being a good-looking guy inside Athens. Women want him, while Men despise him. They all think that he was a blessing from the Gods because he had those green eyes and white hair. While he was on his way to the shop, he overheard 2 women, who were wearing cloaks, talking .

?: They are about to Launch Project H.I.T, we must stop this.

?:Agree, I don't want to see any human perish.

Alex: Excuse me. How do you know Gem Language? Agatha? Lagina? Is that you girls in the cloak?

?: Our plan has been compromised! Run before he sees our Identity!

They run as fast as they could to escape from Alex. Alex drops the crate and follows them towards the Acropolis.

Alex: Wait! I just wanna talk!

They all stopped inside the Acropolis.

Alex: Can we just talk this over? Who are you two?

?: He knows our language, but how?  
?: Who cares! We need to leave! I'll distract him!

One of the ladies punched the ground and a giagantic crack lead straight towards him. She then puts her hands inside the crack and splits it wide open, putting him in a split.

Alex:Hmp!*speaks in a tiny voice*Was that really nessesary!

Zircon:Hahahahaha! I love seeing pain!

She then jumps and tried to punched him straight in the face,but he was able to stand and dodge away from the punch, she got stuck on a hole she created.

Alex: You're too strong to be a chick! Tell me, are you *grabs cloak* a gem?!*pulls cloak*

He then reveals a blue skinned woman with dark blue hair with light blue eyes, wearing a white jumpsuit, her gem was located on her left shoulder, in the shape of an oval.

?: Leave her alone!

The other woman then summons energy from her palms and send them straight towards Alex, but he dodge them easily, but the energy blast kept on hitting half of the Acropolis breaking and destroying pillars. She then charges at him with her energy fists but he moves out of the way.

She pulls out her companion and out of the hole and both of them danced. They then start to glow and they fused. Then came a 10 foot tall woman. She has purple skin and purple eyes and has dark purple hair. She wore a purple jumpsuit and has her two gemstones are located on both of her shoulder, one of the gem was red, in the shape of an oval as well.

Zircon: Oh great! Another giant woman!

?: Come and have a piece of Charoite!

Alex: A simple talk turned into this*summons scythe and charges at Charoite *!

Charoite grabs the scythe and breaks it in half, defusing the blade and broken staff.

Alex: Did you Just?! Oh you gonna get it now!

Charoite: I'm expecting a fight!

?: SPINEL! LARIMAR! ENOUGH!

A voice came from atop of the Acropolis. They look to see another cloaked woman was on the roof. She jumped down to reveal a white skinned woman, with black eyes and black hair. She wore a white sleeveless jumpsuit and her gem is located on her forehead, in the shape of a circle. Charoite defused and another woman revealed, who was red skinned, has red hair and red eyes, and was wearing red jumpsuit. Her gem was located on her right shoulder.

?: I am sorry if they caused trouble. I have some disciplining to do.

Alex: I'll accept your sorry, but I can't accept the fact that they broke my scythe!

?: Shouldn't that poof and you can summon another scythe?

Alex: No! I can't! Now how am I able to fight? And how am I supposed to fix*points at the broken pillars* this? People will be curious on what happened here!

?: Give the staff and blade to me.

Alex gave the broken staff and blade to the white lady. She then puts it on the ground and removes her cloak to reveal 3 circles in each arm. Each circle is different from the covers up one circle with her left hand and puts her right hand on top of the blade and broken staff. Blue sparks began to fly from her hand and move in different directions. She then pulls out her right hand out to reveal a new, clean reflecting blade and a whole staff. His jaw dropped.

?: Here you are*hands them both to Alex*.

Alex: Thank You!*combines his blade and staff back to a scythe* Who are you?

?: I am Spodumene, that*points at the red woman*is Spinel and That's*points at the blue woman* Larimar.

Alex: How in the heck did you fix my scythe?

Spodumene: I was able to fix the staff using my Alchemy, and as a bonus, I turned that blade it into one of the strongest metal there is. You see, I am an Alchemy Gem, and they are my Helpers.

Alex: Alex.

Spodumene: I saw how you were able to summon that scythe of yours, tell me, are you a gem? If so, what is with that structure of yours? Why do you not look like us?

Zircon: Ooooooo, looks like you got yourself in a tight situation. What will you tell them?

Alex: Well, there was an error with my Injector with its algorithm, so as soon as I was created, this*gesture at all of him* happened.

Zircon: HEY! That's my Origin!

Spinel: And which Kindergarten where you made?

Alex: Huh?

Larimar: You know, Beta or Prime?

Alex:Erm... Beta?

Larimar: Oh we thought you from Prime.

Zircon: Well Played.

Alex: Well, which did you come from?

Spodumene: These two came from Beta, I am from Prime. If you are asking why I am with them, I am asking them to assist me with a mission.

Spinel: Are you sure we can trust him?

Spodumene: Yes, He was walking around Athens greeting every human with a smile.

Alex: What Mission?

Spodumene: We are here to terminate Project H.I.T. And we need all the help we can get.

Alex: Alright, but what is Project H.I.T?

Spodumene: Well, You did come from a Beta Kindergarten, I supposed it best if we explain it to you. H.I.E.R. Is an acronym for Human Injector Transmuter.

Alex: Human Injector Transmuter?

Spodumene: It is an Injector, extracting the Life out of a Human, turning everything the human was into a gem.

Alex:*Gasp*!

Spodumene: That is why I need their help to destroy this Injector, it won't be an easy job, and I need all the help, so do you want to join us?

Alex: I don't want to see more people dying. I'm In!

Spinel: One Problem, We need to get inside the Overview by ship, and we don't have a ship.

Alex: What's the Overview?

Larimar: A Giant Spaceship, made for loading weapons of mass destruction, and the H.I.T is one giant weapon.

Alex: Where is it?

Larimar: Above this city.

Alex: Hmph. That is a problem. How?*looks at Spodumene who was fixing the broken pillars with her alchemy* You don't think you can create giant stairs for us to get up there, do you?

Spodumene: I can create something to lift us up there, but it wouldn't reach the ship.

Alex: Ah! The Frustration is killing me!*swings his scythe on the air creating a razor wind hitting a pillar*

Spodumene: Hey! I just fixed that!

Alex then looks at his scythe and had an Idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

?: Why do we need to kill all of these innocent beings! They have done nothing wrong!

?: This is our plan to create a new Homeworld, they are defenseless, this is our chance to conquer and destroy all of them!

?:But there are precious lives at stake! They live in peace and tranquility, we do not need to disrupt them!

?: We have been given orders by Yellow Diamond herself! We cannot abandon this mission!*enters a escape pod*Now come! We have another area to dispose of!

?:*Enters another escape pod*I am only coming to assist my comrade!

Both Escape pod launched down from the Overview to Earth. While launching down, a giant Whirlwind came heading towards The Overview. It broke a hole at the Overview, it was Alex, Spodumene, Spinel and Larimar, who made the hole. They were inside the Overview.

Spodumene: Alright! We seem to be at the Escape Pods! Then that means that the H.I.T. is just a left, right, right, left and right! Come on!

They run towards the H.I.T before anyone of the Gems inside find them.

Alex:*While running* You know, This has been the most exciting 5 minutes of my entire life! I wish there were more time for us to bond!

Spodumene: That's nice! Maybe we should, if we make it out alive and complete our mission!

As the make their final right, they found the H.I.T., it was scorning about 15 ft long.

Alex: Whoa! That's one big Injector!

Arno:(Alex! What are you doing here!)

Alex heard Arno's voice and looks to see that he is strapped on a platform near the gigantic needle.

Alex:(Arno! Hold On! We'll get you out of)

Gem Soldier 1: Halt!

They turn around to see 3 Gem Soldiers holding out a shield and sword.

Gem Soldier 2: You are unauthorized to be here! Leave or we shall use lethal force against you!

Alex: Keep them distracted! I'll get my friend out of there!

Spodumene then transmute a wall but the Gem Soldiers jumped and fought Spinel, Larimar, and Spodumene. Alex was trying to break Arno out, he beamed the straps but it didn't work. Spodumene transmuted a spear and kept attacking one of the Soldiers, while Larimar and Spinel were fist fighting with the Soldiers. Alex tried cutting a strap with his scythe, it worked. He cutted another strap, and another. The Soldier Spodumene faced took away her spear and sends it straight towards Spinel and Larimar, but they dodged it quickly and was headed straight towards the control panel of the Injector, which lead to the activation of the Injector.

Larimar: Alex!

Larimar grabbed Alex and before the giant needle sucks him up inside, it instead sucks only Arno up inside. The Injector was decomposing Arno, as the watch in horror, Alex was about to cry knowing that the man who took care of him for 5 years was going to die. He became enraged, his eyes began to glow red.  
Alex: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*Throws scythe at the control panel*

The control panel burst into sparks and turns into flames.

*ERROR*

Misused Algorithm

*ERROR*

The process of creating a Human based Gem was complete. It spitted out the first ever successful gem in the color of black and red.

Gem Soldier 3: The finished product, we must report this immediatel-AHHHHHHHH

The Remaining Gem Soldiers saw the dissolve of their comrade into dust, by Alex, He then shoots both of the remaining Gem Soldiers into dust as well.

Spinel: Alex! What has gone into you!

Alex then summons his chain blades and used one impales Spinel.

Larimar: Spinel!

He then used the other to impale Larimar. He snapped out of confusion and saw what happened.

Alex: Wha-what happened!?

Zircon: Amazing! Even without me controling your body, you seem to be more of a monster than I am! Hahahaha! You have some killer instinct my boy!

He pulled out the chain blades out of Spinel and Larimar, taking away their souls and dissolving them leaving their gem to drop. Spodumene grabs both of their gem.

Spodumene: My Comrades! What did you do?! *puts left hand at right arm and covers a circle*Tell me or I will decompose you like that Injector did to you friend!

?: Now that's not very nice now is it?

They look behind to see a black long haired man with red eyes and pale skin with an horizontal red line crossing between his eyes and nose. He wore a black and red sleeveless jumpsuit with his gem located at his right hand in the color of red and black, the inner part of the gem is red while the outer part is black.

Alex: Who are you?

?: Actually, I don't know. I have no idea who i am, nor where I am. The only thing I seem to know is killing. Killing a...Human?

Alex: Spodumene, is there another reason why they created the H.I.T?

Spodumene: Yes. They created the H.I.T. So that they would make gems who would eradicate living organisms without contemplation on what it does. They instead use humans as a substitute for creating gems, since they were going to use the remaining resources of the planet to create the highly most powerful gems there are. They were about to shut down the system due to wrong coding, but you somehow manage to rewrite the codes which leads to a perfect product.

?:So you're the man to thank. Well I appreciate you creating me but, I must satisfy my hunger, so if you don't mind.

He was about to leave the room but he was blocked by Alex.

?: What is the meaning of this?

Alex: I won't let you hurt innocent people! So if you want to kill them, you have to kill me first!

?: Killing my own creator? Now that's a start. But if you insist.

Blood starts dripping from his hands, then a blood puddle formed. Then tentacles form from blood came out from the puddle. He pointed directly at Alex and the tentacles came rushing, he dodge all of the tentacles but he got caught with a Blood Whip, Alex then gets pull infront of him.

Alex: No one can generate this much blood!

?: Yes but I am a gem, the first human based gem, entirely made out of blood... Yes, Bloodstone.*throws Alex away*I shall be known as Bloodstone! And I shall kill everything on this planet!

Alex: Sorry buddy! I got my hands on that!

Alex was being controlled by Zircon, Spodumene,unaware that it was Zircon talking, was confused, Alex said that he wants to protect everyone, but no he said that he wants to kill everyone. But Spodumene had the perfect opportunity to strike Bloodstone while he is distracted, But Zircon striked first but Bloodstone grabs Zircon by the leg and throws him at Spodumene.

Alex(Zircon): Got a plan?

Spodumene then transmuted giant hands and trapped him inside. But Bloodstone was able to loosen up and escaped. Bloodstone forms a giant blood hammer and swings it at them. They both fell to the floor. Zircon stopped controlling Alex.

Zircon: Only been outside for 2 minutes, and he's still standing.

Alex: The only way to bring him down is to*Idea*Bring the Ship down. Spodumene, make a giant hole for us.

Spodumene: What are you gonna do!?

Alex: Something stupid. Time to get intense! 4 times!

Zircon: Don't do it! Who knows what will happen if you reach Intensity 4!

Alex didn't listen to Zircon and blasted all over the place. He then tries to blast Bloodstone but moves fast. He tried stopping Alex, but was countered by Spodumene who pushes him back with a pillar she transmuted. Alex stopped beaming but his eyes were hurt. Spodumene created numerous walls to keep Bloodstone from escaping. She then grabs an injured Alex and jumped out, The Overview began exploding and fell on Athens, leaving the city burning and exploding. Alex was able to bring both of them safely down but was devestated to see the destruction of Athens.

Alex: I can't believe it...*kneels and cries* I can't do anything right! I kept on failing! I couldn't protect these people! I couldn't protect your comrades! I am just a killing machine!

Spodumene:*looks at Spinel's and Larimar's Gems at the palm of her hand* In order to obtain something, something in equal value must be given. The Law of Equivalent Exchange is a law all alchemist must follow. It is both a lesson and pain to us. You cannot save everyone without suffering pain, but you must be strong enough to overcome pain. Trust me*Pats Alex's Shoulder* This is the price we must take to save everyone.

Just then a hand came out of the crash site, It was Bloodstone. He was still alive. Spodumene saw Bloodstone running away from the crash site.

Spodumene: It looks like our little friend hasn't been destroyed. We have a new mission. Track Down and Defeat Bloodstone. So what do you say?*offering her hand*Will you join me?

Alex: But...*wipe tears away* You want me to help you?

Spodumene: No one can do this alone. I can't forgive you for killing my Comrades, but I need you.

Alex hesitated, but accepts the offers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
?: All these innocent people...

?: Do you know what happened?

Gem Pilot: No, There was just this explosion coming from the H.I.T. And then we went falling down here.

?: Well at least we won't have trouble finishing this part of the Earth.

?: I've had It! I have seen lives being killed! Homes Being burned! And you know what? I'm sick of it! I am Defecting from Homeworld!*walks away*

?: If you do this, You will be considered an enemy! Think you can handle the burden you will carry?

?: I'll take my chances Jasper.

Jasper: Suit yourself Rose!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Garnet: So you caused the Overview Incident.

Jet: Is that a bad thing?

Garnet: For Homeworld that is.

Jet: Well it's best if we hit the hay! So where is this vacant room for me?

Garnet: I only said that to get you to stay here, because without me, you wouldn't know where it is.

Jet: What? Aw man! Looks like I'll be spending the night my car. Thanks for breaking my heart.*walks towards car*

Garnet: Hold on. When will you tell them?

Jet:*stops* about what?

Garnet: About Zircon?

Zircon: Yeah, when are you gonna introduce me to your companion?

Jet: I don't think that's a good idea.

Garnet: why is it? They're gonna find out eventually.

Jet: Not as long as I keep my mouth shut.

Garnet: But keeping it a secret will only make things worst.

Jet: Then what do you want me to say to them? "Hey everyone, guess what? I'm 11000 years old, and you know how I was able to survive this long? It's all thanks to good old Zircon, who has been living inside me all.". !?

Peridot: Zircon lives inside you!? You're one of the Heroic Five!?

They turn to see Peridot looking in disbelief.

Jet: Uh oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Nevada, was Area 51.

Agent: Sir, we have just received that there was an attack on Charm City.

?: What kind of attack?

Agent: We have footage on it.

Shows the fight between Jet and Wilson.

?: The boy can take a hit.

They saw Jet controlling the fire.

?: Wait! Pause at the moment!*They paused* Now zoom in 75% on that man!*Zooms in and filters the zoom* It is! Subject JE7! Boys we're going on a road trip!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside a broken house

Wilson: Look at me! I'm a monster! I can look at myself!

Bloodstone: No! It's a blessing! You should be grateful for Alex! For giving you me!

Wilson: That Alex must pay!

Bloodstone: Agree, so why not combining our minds to make things much interesting?

Wilson: Let's do it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Empire City, at a labratory.

A loud crash was heard inside and the Remaining scientist was inside finding out what happened.

Scientist: Hello? Anyone there?*gasp*

Elite: Hello Mr. Xander, I heard that you are the best leading metallurgy in this planet. I have a favor to ask of you if you don't mind?

Mr. Xander: Wha-what do you want?

Shows his arm to Mr Xander.

Elite: I want you to fix my arm. Then I want to know, what my body is made of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Gem Homeworld. Jasper returned Homeworld safely.

Jasper: My Diamond*kneels* I have returned!

Yellow Diamond turns to see Jasper.

Yellow Diamond: Which Jasper are you again?

Jasper: The one that was assigned on earth.

Yellow Diamond: I heard from that Peridot that your ship was destroyed in an accident. I am very dissapointed in you.

Jasper: Our ship wasn't destroyed on accident, It was destroyed by the Crystal Gems!

Yellow Diamond: Crystal Gem?

Jasper: The Rebellion led by Rose Quartz!

Yellow Diamond: I see.

Jasper: I was supposed to bring back one strange specie called "Steven" back here but all I was able to get was this scan on one of it's comrade.*Shows Scan of Jet*

Yellow Diamond: Half Human , Half Gem?*gasp* Zircon! The Monstrous Zircon is inside that Human! So the Legend is true! Pearl, Contact The Diamonds! We have something to discuss on!

 **Yellow Diamond wants to discuss on what?**

 **Who was the man who recognized Jet and Called him Subject JE7?**

 **What is Elite's Body made of?**

 **What will be Peridot's Reaction?**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Hey Guys, I want you to apologize for the late update, and also apologize because I am going on hiatus for a month. But don't worry I will be back, I promise. And If there are any Episodes showing on Steven Universe that happened before destroying the Cluster, well lets pretend that this fanfic is another universe where Peridot sided with the Gems and Immediately Destroyed the Cluster(Yeah, I watched the 4th StevenBomb and it was amazing), so yeah. Anyway, Keep Believing!**


	16. History pt 7

**I Do not own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Peridot: You're one of the Heroic Five?! I thought they were dead thousands of years ago!?

Jet: Peridot!? Weren't you inside the temple?!

Peridot: Don't change the topic! Answer me! Are you Zircon's Host!?

Jet: Well... Yes.

Zircon: Here comes her reaction! What face shall we see? The "Disbelief" Face? The "Scared" Face?

Peridot: *Star Strucked* I can't Believe It! The legendary Zircon is here! And best of all, he's my Teammate!

Zircon, Garnet and Jet became confused

Garnet: You're Happy?

Jet: Shouldn't you be scared?

Zircon: She's making the "Fan-Girl" Face?

Peridot: Why would I be scared?

Jet: Well, I mean, you're here next to one of the most dangerous gem there is, and your reaction is just, weird.

Peridot: I am always a fan of legends and myths, especially the Gem Legend! I have always wanted to prove the impossible!

Jet: This...This little...

Garnet: Well, looks like we know what her response is.

Jet: Yeah, but what about the others? What will their reaction be?

Garnet: Who knows, but we will talk about this tomorrow, you need your rest.*Grabs Peridot* Come on, you'll be sleeping Amethyst's Room, hope you like her mess.

Peridot: Put me down! I want to learn more about Him!

Garnet jumps towards the temple with Peridot. Jet then sleeps in his car, he looks up, and see the stars shining brighter than before. He closes his eyes and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000100 AD ( 4100 years after The Overview Incident)

Somewhere in England

Spodumene: Come on you slow poke!

Alex: I'm sorry, are you the one carrying these bags!? Yeah, I thought so.

Spodumene: Well, this is your fault for losing track of Bloodstone, now we have to search him all over again.

Alex: My fault? If it wasn't for your Alchemy, I would have captured him!

Spodumene: My Alchemy is the reason why you're still walking. Who was able to Transmute salt water into pure water and said that "this is the best water there I've ever had"? I was. Who was able to make a shelter from wood? I was. Who was the one who kept watch while you sleep? I was. So if I weren't here, You'd be dead.

Alex: Hey! It's not my fault that Zircon got stucked inside me! I should be dead right now but thanks to him, I got stuck being an Immortal with Requirements!

Spodumene: So it's my fault?

Alex: I'm not blaming anyone for my mistake!

Spodumene: Then what are you trying to prove?

Alex: I'm saying that I'm a burden to anyone! I'm surprised that you've been with me for this long! Why?

Spodumene: Because I need you!

Alex: Huh?

Zircon: Ooooo, she's into you!

Spodumene: *Blushes* I-I'm not saying I "need you" need you, I'm saying that I "need you" need you!

Alex:...Still confused.

?: Excuse me.

They both turn to see an old man who was carrying multiple bags of tomato

Old man: I can't help to notice that you both seem to be in distress.

Spodumene: I'm sorry we disturb you but you see, we were traveling around and wandered over here and we had this

She was stopped by Alex.

Alex: I'm sorry to asked, but, where did you learn the language you're speaking right now?

Old man: English? It was a language given to us by the Gods.

Zircon: Oh my God!

Old Man: Anyways, maybe both of you will calm down if you would drink some of my tea. My house is not that far.

Alex: That would be great, Thank You.

While walking

Spodumene:*Whispers*What was that all about?

Alex: You didn't notice that he was speaking Gem Language?

Spodumene: He was? But how?

Alex: I've must have spread this while I was roaming around Eurasia, with all the kissing, they must have learned about this language after I gave it to them, and learned to adapt the language itself, calling it their own.

Spodumene: You really are a ladies man.

Alex: Well what am I supposed to do during the last thousands of years?

Old Man: Here we are.

They were at a tiny house, broken and beaten up.

Spodumene: This house is very old. Why not fix it?  
Old Man: I am too old to be fixing such. Besides, this house is a relic. It is the center of this town. If I fix any part of this house, it's value shall be condemned of it's rarity.*Opens door* Stuart?

Stuart: Grandfather!

A 12 year old boy came and giving the Old Man a hug.

Old Man: Stuart my boy! We have some visitors here. Why not give them something to drink?

Stuart: Grandfather, Maurice said that the ship is ready.

Old Man: It is?

Stuart: He said that We will leave by night.

Spodumene: Excuse me, but, what is this ship we are hearing? Are you going to another location.

Old Man: Indeed we are. You see, we have been abused by the queen's power, and we want to move to a land without rules, a land without restrictions, a land of freedom.

Alex: Can you take us with you?

Old Man: But of course. The ship is big enough to carry the whole town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The were in the boat. Maurice and Alex were talking about were this "promised land" is.

Maurice:*points at the west side of the ocean* So if we head west, we will be at this promised land.

Alex: Are you sure that there is land? What if there isn't?

Maurice: There is. I just know it.*sees Spodumene looking at the ocean* And I know I'm not the only one who knows about it. Why not give your mistress over there some comforting?

Alex: She's not my mistress. She's just an acquaintance of mine.

Maurice: Sooner or later, emotions will fly. You cannot control emotions, just let it slip out of you. If you try to resist, you are just gonna get broken and unstable inside.

Alex:*Looks at Spodumene*I already am*Walk toward her*

She was looking at the sky to see seagulls flying.

Alex: What are you thinking about?

Spodumene:*Kept looking at the seagulls* About Life on Earth.

Alex: What about it?

Spodumene: I just think about what will happen if we fail to save it from Bloodstone. What will happen if Zircon gotten out of you. What happens to you? Will you die?

Alex: That's impossible. Even without Zircon, I am able to live long enough. I mean I got Clinohumite, Spinel and Larimar's Souls inside me, which will be suffice enough for me to live even without Zircon. But why are you this concerned about humans?

Spodumene: Humans, They're Peaceful species, that only conducts war if needed. We terrorize this planet only to create another colony for our species. I defected from Homeworld because I don't want to see peace disrupted.

Alex: Peace.*looks at the ocean* Can we talk about something different? All this talk about life is making me gloomy

Spodumene: Sure, what do you wanna talk about?

Alex: *Looks at Spodumene's Alchemy Tattoos* Like these Tattoos of yours. Is alchemy really just your power or do you have another one?

Spodumene: I really don't have any powers. I was a defective gem, No powers, no weapon, nothing. But then came these Alchemy Gems, Tattooing me with Alchemy Symbols, Teaching me vast knowledge about Alchemy, And Teaching me the Law of Equivalent Exchange.

Alex: The one with gaining something without something in return right?

Spodumene: Yes but there is more to it than that. It's about molding something with the right amount of elements given to you.

Alex: What happens if you are able to create something more with less given to you?

Spodumene: Well That would be Irrelevant, There is no way that can happen. You have to create an Impossible formula to turn something less into something more.

Alex: Can you teach me Alchemy?

Spodumene:*blushes* You really want me to teach you?

Alex:*nods*

Spodumene: Well Alright then. We shall start when we land on the promised land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night came and it was raining hard. The crew were inside their cabin, sleeping, Spodumene was in charge of the ship and Alex contemplating on the past years.

Zircon: It ain't healthy to worry too much.

Alex: Why do you care? You're just a monster who wants to destroy this world.

Zircon: It is true. But I cannot conquer with that Bloodstone on the run.

We shall make a mends, until he is destroyed.

Alex: It's gonna be hard to find him, we lost sight of him when he went in the water.

Zircon: True. But that does not stop us from looking underneath stones.

Alex: You know...I never wanted this.

Zircon: Never wanted what?

Alex: All of this. Being Immortal,Becoming a New Breed, Forcing to Kill. It wasn't supposed to happen to me.

Zircon: Then what do you want to happen?

Alex: *Pulls out red scarf from bag* A normal life.

Zircon: It's not bad to have a normal life. But it's not bad to have a weird one either. You were give this life to become content with it. If you wish to change the ways, then you are not content with your life.

Alex: Big words coming from a killer.

Zircon: I aim to please.

*CRASH*

The crash woke up everyone.

Alex: What was that!?

Alex was the first one who ran outside, and saw Spodumene, fighting a tentacle in the color red.

Spodumene: Alex! A little help!

Alex looks to see Bloodstone standing, smirking and staring at Spodumene.

Alex: Nobody goes out of the cabin *shuts the door* Bloodstone!

Bloodstone: Hello Alex.

Alex: What are you doing here!?

Bloodstone: I came to finish you off.

Alex: *Summons Scythe* Why?

Bloodstone: You keep on interfering with my plans. I must kill you in order for me to eradicate this planet.

Alex: The irony. But how did you find me?

Bloodstone: I was about to attack you back at England, but after I knew you were traveling, I had an Idea. Why not kill everyone inside the ship with you in it at the same time?

Bloodstone then attacks Alex with his tentacle, but dodged it. The tentacle then caused a hole. Spodumene fixed the hole. Bloodstone kept on attacking, Alex blocks instead of dodging to protect the ship. He is trying his best to keep the ship in one piece. Bloodstone then topples over the sail over to the cabin but Alex caught it before it killed anyone inside. But it was a distraction just to hit Alex overboard. He was about to fall only to be grabbed by Spodumene. Spodumene then brings Alex back up but Bloodstone grabs her and flings her up. While in the air, Bloodstone ready his Tentacles to poke every part of her body, but Alex grabs his Scythe, jumps in the air and sliced the Tentacles and then grabs Spodumene. Bloodstone creates a Blood Sword, while Alex defuses his Scythe into the Staff and Long Dagger it was. He hands his Staff to Spodumene and They attack. Alex kept on swiping his Dagger and Spodumene trying to hit him with Alex's Staff but he kept on dodging and deflecting everything that was thrown at him. He then kicks both of them back and in the air, throws his sword at Alex. Spodumene transmuted a wooden wall infront of Alex, stopping the Sword to hit. Bloodstone then deformed into blood puddle dripped down a hole. He reformed only to be behind Alex, with a Blood Blade in his hand to attack Alex, but Alex teleports away and Spodumene tried trapping him in metal, but Bloodstone quickly jumps above the trap and stretched his arm at Spodumene, grabbing her. Alex then reappeared and sliced Bloodstone's Arm and Disappear again. While Bloodstone is in pain, Spodumene transmuted the staff and extended it towards him, pushing back. Alex reappearing and kicked Bloodstone up in the sky, then had been struck by lightning, making him fall to the ship, unconscious.

Spodumene: Why didn't he retreated to his gem?

Alex: Don't know. But we must do something about him.

Spodumene: What do you suggest?

Zircon: Kill Him.

Alex: No. I won't.

Zircon: You either kill him or he gets to live and destroy this world.

Suddenly, Bloodstone woke up. He punches Alex and grabs Spodumene and throws her overboard.

Bloodstone: Now that she's out of the way, I have you all by myself. I want a real fight were it's just you and me.

Alex: You'll have the chance when the time comes.

Bloodstone: I won't wait for a thousand more years.

Alex: Well*sees Bloodstone unarmed* Too Bad!*Holds Bloodstone's Gem*

Alex then focused on Bloodstone's Gem. He concentrated and white lines began binding over his gem. Bloodstone then retreated back to his gem. Spodumene got back on the ship and saw what happened

Spodumene: What was that?

Alex: Aquamarine's Binding Ability. He is imprisoned inside his own gem and the only way to be released is either to be unbinded or be combined with a living organism.

Alex grabs his gem and looks onto the sea.

Alex: Should I throw him out into the sea? I no better than he is if I do so.

Spodumene: It is your decision to make, not mine.

The rain stopped and the sun began to rise. Alex then looks at the gem one more time. He puts it in his pocket.

Spodumene: *smiles*I'm proud of you for making the right decision.

Alex: I just hope it **was** right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed at a beach where trees and pure white sand arose.

Maurice: I don't know what happened back there, but thanks to you we are finally here.

Alex: No. Thank you for taking us with you all.

Maurice: So what now? Where will you two be headed?

Alex:*looks at Spodumene and Looks back at Maurice* Somewhere.

Maurice: Well then, Goodluck*offers handshake*

Alex: To you as well *Accepts handshake*

Alex and Spodumene walks away from the beach and headed wherever the wind takes them.

Alex: It was nice while it lasted.

Spodumene: What will you do with Bloodstone?

Alex: Safe Keeping. No one should ever have him as a prize. Now didn't I recall a lesson from you?

Spodumene: Easy there. Let's find somewhere safe before exposing my power to the world. How's that sound?

Alex: Sound's like a great Idea

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet woke up and looks around him.

Jet: Seems like they're still asleep. Better get this place cleaned.

Jet opened the glove compartment and removes the red scarf. Underneath the scarf was a book and a maker. He opened the book and draws a symbol around his hands. He drops the book and to revealed that he had drawn "The Deconstruction Symbol" on his hands. He clasp them together and put his hands on the ground. Blue sparks flew and the bits of wood and rock began to vanish. He then opens his trunk and grabs a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He cleans of the symbols from his hands and wipes the remaining alcohol on his pants. He then grabs a new pair of clothes and shuts the trunk. Suddenly he heard something rumbling. It was his stomach, he was hungry.

Jet: Better get food before changing. I know there was a donut shop around here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Empire City. Mr. Xanders using his microscope and Elite was sitting with his repaired arm, absorbing knowledge from his Computer.

Elite: So Mr. Xanders, have you found out what my body is composed of?

Mr. Xanders: I have. Your body is made from Graphene. I am surprised to see a load of Graphene, it is rare for a metallurgy to see such.

Elite: I see. But from the data base I am gathering right now, It seems that there is nothing that is stronger than Graphene. Are you telling me the truth Mr. Xanders?

Mr. Xanders: Yes I am. I am 100% Positive that you are composed from Graphene, or my degree would be nothing.

Elite: Then Mr. Xanders, if I were to cut Graphene with another metal and the Graphene was split into half, what would that stronger metal be?

Mr. Xanders: Ummm...

Elite: Tick Tock, You only have five seconds to keep your life.

Mr. Xanders: It's Coremium!

Elite: Coremium?

Mr. Xanders: It was a secret told by the govenment to all metallurgy. Coremium came from the core of Earth. It is believe to be the strongest metal ever to exist. With it, nothing can withstand it's power, except using Coremium against itself.

Elite:...Get me at least 4 pounds of it.

Mr. Xanders: I can't! It's in the care of the Government! It's crazy expensive and Stealing one shall be committed as a federal offense!

Elite: Fine*removes cord* I'll do it myself!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on Homeworld.

Yellow Diamond: Are they here?

Yellow Diamond's Pearl: They are.

Yellow Diamond: Good. You can leave us alone.

Yellow Diamond's Pearl: As you wish*leaves*

Yellow Diamond opens a door to see Blue Diamond and White Diamond, waiting for her.

White Diamond: About time you showed.

Yellow Diamond: Forgive me for being late.

Blue Diamond: This better be important Yellow, I was leading my army straight to war.

Yellow Diamond: Withdraw you're army. We will be needing one gem for war.

White Diamond: One Gem?

Yellow Diamond: Have you heard of the story of The Heroic Five?

Blue Diamond: Every Gem has. There is not a single gem who does not know The Gem Legend. But where are you getting at?

Yellow Diamond:*smiles* How would you feel if I told you that the Legend is True?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While on the road.

?: How long will it take for us to get to Charm City, Agent Bishop?

Agent Bishop: About 4 days sir. It would have taken 2 days if we took the helicopter or a day if we took the plane.

?: We don't need a plane or a copter to get there. Besides, JE7 won't go anywhere.

Agent: Sir The last time we checked, he was able to destroy a facility with one blast. Why not bring anything else than the stun gun?

?: You saw what he did Knight. He protected a whole city. He would surrender himself to us if we use someone as a hostage. Someone dear to him. If we can find that someone, we'll have him again. Now keep driving.

Agent Knight: Yes Sir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere inside a woods.

Bloodstone: So have you finally accepted that you cannot become human anymore?

Wilson: Yes, I have.

Bloodstone: Now do you accept my offer or not?

Wilson: I accept.

Bloodstone: Boy, you won't regret it.

Wilson began crying in pain, holding his head, screaming. Then he stopped.

Wilson: Wilson is no more, and so is Bloodstone. I am one with both mind. Be prepared, Alex. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **What happened to Wilson?**

 **Jet destroyed a Facility? What could that be?**

 **Will Elite Obtain the Coremium?**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Hey Guys! So great to be back! I have been so busy with school work, my stress is literally killing me right now. So I will be having late updates than before because I aim to become a graduate(That's right, I'm graduating so I need to focus on my studies more) So that's all. Keep Believing!**


	17. Duel

**I Do not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Jet:: The Big Donut huh?

Jet enters inside to see a small blonde lady sweeping the floor. It was Sadie.

Sadie:*noticed a man with white hair and black shades come in* Oh, Good Morning.

Jet: Morning.

Sadie: What can I get you.

Jet: 2 dozen donuts please.

Sadie: Coming right up. I haven't seen you around here, you must be new.

Jet: Yep, I'm living with Steven.

Sadie: Oh, so are you his relative or something like that?

Just then 3 teenagers walked inside the shop.

Sadie: Oh hey Sour Cream, Buck, Jenny.

Sour Cream: What up?

Buck: Yo.

Jenny: Hey.

Sadie: I'm guessing your here to pick Lars up.

Jenny: You know it, we are gonna do the craziest thing up all-*Noticed Jet* Hold the Phone! Who's this fine looking hunk?

Jet: *Removes his shades revealing his green eyes* Would you like to know.

Both Sadie and Jenny stared and blushed and then squealed at the same time.

Sour Cream: Nice Combination of White and Green.

Buck: Plus his skin color goes well with the blend of it.

Jenny: Can I please know your name? Or Better yet your number?

Jet: In time*grabs the 2 dozen donuts and gave 20 dollars*Keep the change.

Lars enters the room to see that everyone is staring at Jet.

Lars: What's going on here?

Jet:*was about to leave* Oh and by the way. I'm much older that anyone inside the room.

Lars: Who was that?

Jenny: A dream boat.

Sadie: I know, right? Those eyes, and that hair.

Lars:*crosses his arm grouching*Hmph.

Sadie: Oh Come on Lars, I'll still pick you.

Lars: What?

Sadie: *blushes*Nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet was sitting inside his car, finishing of the 1st dozen donuts.

Jet:*Burps* Now that's done*removing his shirt until he felt the pain in his chest*Ugh! I forgot. The mosquito bite.

Jet grabs a marker and starts drawing an Alchemy Symbol on his chest. He drops the marker and Clasps his hands and placed them on his chest. Blue Sparks starts to fly and after he's done, he removes the bandages from his chest and sees that his chest is repaired.

Jet: Good as new.

Zircon: Nope, still damaged. You know Medical Alchemy on heals small wounds. Yours was the size of a fist.

Jet: I know that!

Zircon: Sure you did.

Steven: Hey Jet!

He turns to see Steven, waving at him.

Jet: Hey Steven! Had breakfast yet?

Steven: Not Yet!

Jet: Well your in luck!*shows donuts*

Steven: Donuts! Sweet!

Jet: Hold right there! I'm coming up.

He was about to climb the rock, but noticed Connie walking in her battle gear.

Jet: Connie?

Connie: Oh, Good Morning.

Jet: To you as well. What are you doing here early in the morning?And why are you wearing that?

Connie: Oh, I'm just here for training with Pearl. But it seems I won't be able to attend practice today.

Jet: *summons Scythe*Never say never, right?

He then launches Connie up in the air. He jumps and lands on the house with his arms wide open. He caught Connie.

Jet: You alright?

Connie:*giggles* Whoo! Again! Again!

Jet: Sorry.*puts down Connie* One ride per customer.*gives Steven donuts*Here Steven.

Steven: Alright!*grabs a jelly donut and offers one to Connie* Here.

Connie: Thanks Steven!*grabs donut*I haven't had breakfast yet.

Suddenly the temple door opens. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet exits the temple door.

Pearl: Ah, Connie. Just in time as always.

Connie:*chewing then swallowed the donut* Are we gonna start right now?

Pearl: Of course. A warrior must be prepared at all times.

Jet: Hang on a sec. Where's Peridot?

Garnet: Behind me*turns around to reveal Peridot duct taped onto Garnet*.

Peridot:Mpmh mmpmh hmpmh!

Jet: What happened?

Amethyst: She couldn't stop mumbling and jumping, so we had one of Greg's contraption to stop her from doing so.

Jet: By duct taping her behind Garnet?

Amethyst: Hey, I can't carry her, and Pearl doesn't want to be stuck with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at the Training grounds.

Garnet: Hold her for us.*gives Peridot*

Jet: I don't see what Amethyst is talking about. Your light as a baby.

Peridot: Mphmhp hmmph?

Jet: I don't understand you.

Pearl: Alright, it's time for your final lesson. Time for both of you to become Knights!

Steven: Alright!*high fives Connie*

Pearl: This time you will be facing all three of us. Are you two ready?

Steven:*summons sword and shield and gave his sword to Connie* Always.

Pearl: Begin!

Both Connie and Steven came running towards Pearl and Amethyst, but Garnet cracks the floor leading them to split, but they recovered back. Connie strikes Pearl, but she dodges and tries to hit her, but Steven blocks her attack. Amethyst grabs Connie by the leg using her whip and pulls her towards her and Garnet. Garnet tries to smash Connie, but she rolls out of the way and swipes both of them down. Steven on the other hand, kept on blocking Pearl swing, as he deflects on more time, Pearl's Spear got flinged up in the air, but Garnet got up and jumped and grabs Pearl spear and throws it at Steven, but he deflects and sends it towards Amethyst. She was hit by the strap and gets her stuck on the wall. Steven throws his Shield at Connie, who hits it like a tennis ball and sends it at Garnet ,who was still in the air. She got hit and then she almost fell on the cliff. Pearl summons another Spear, while Steven grabs the shield, he throws it again at Pearl, but she dodges to the left, but little did she know Connie was behind her and hits the shield towards her, but Pearl hits the shield away from her at sends it to Steven, who grabs it again. Pearl swings her Spear at him, but he pushes her back, Connie jumps behind Steven and was about to slash Pearl, but stops in front of Pearl's face.

Connie:*panting* We Win.

Pearl: Well*drops Spear* I admit defeat.

Steven:We won? We Won! Woohoo!

Amethyst removes the Spear with ease and helps up Garnet up.

Amethyst: Man, those guys totally beat us!

Pearl: Congrats on both of you! You both become a full pledge Warrior!

They all clapped for Steven and Connie, but Jet was a bit spectical. He know what was up.

Jet: Stay here.

Peridot: Mphm mhp hmpmph?

Jet: Something.

Jet walks up to all of them.  
Pearl: *noticed Jet* Oh Jet are you here to congratulate

Suddenly Jet inhales deeply and exhales fire. They all dodge the flames, except for Steven and Connie who were still standing frozen. Pearl came to the rescue and swiftly moves out of the way.

Pearl: ARE YOU NUTS?!

Amethyst: What's wrong with you?!

Jet: I saw what you guys were doing! You were all holding back!

Steven:*Looks at Pearl* You were?!

Pearl: We were not holding back!

Jet: You sure?*grabs Pearl Spear and throws at Garnet who caught with ease*

Garnet:*realized*Oops.

Jet: Yeah Oops! You should have been able to catch that Shield like you caught that Spear! Amethyst, You were able to remove that Spear with ease! And Pearl, You move gracefully and swiftly away from my flames, You should be able to dodge all their slow attacks! Tell me the truth! Were you really holding back?

Pearl: Well...We..Uh...It's Not...

Garnet: Alright, you got us.

Jet: What were you guys thinking? Holding back at a time like this?! Especially with Elite on the run! He won't survive with this kind of training! He needs to know what a real fight is like!

Pearl: And who are you to talk to us like that? We practically know you for two days, and you're giving us a lecture about how we raise him?

Jet:*looks at Steven for a moment and looks back at Pearl* Yes. I may have no rights to talk to you all like that, but he seems to be an important member of this team. And I don't you all to lose him, because I know what that feeling is.

They all stood in silence.

Pearl: ...But... He's weak and fragile like us. If we show him what it's like, he might not want to fight again.

Jet: But did you all give him a chance? At least once?

Pearl: No, we haven't.

Jet: Then we must. We must train him.

Garnet: What do you mean we?

Jet: I'll train him as well.

Pearl: We are not just gonna let anybody train him.

Jet: You made me an official member of this team, I should have rights as well.

Garnet: Then prove you're worthy

Jet: Fine. But let's make a little wager. If I am able to beat all three of you, you'll let me train Steven, And all of you must not hold back on training.

Garnet: And what happens if we win?  
Amethyst: Oh, Oh, how about we make him run around Beach City in his underwear, and holds a sign saying "The Gems Are the Best!"?

Pearl: Amethyst! That's too farfetch.

Jet: Actually...Since I ain't got no options left, I'm going with that idea.

Amethyst: Awww Yeah! Finally someone want to do my idea!

Jet: Now enough chit-chat*summons Scythe*Let's dance!

Pearl puts Steven and Connie down and they ran and sat on the bleachers, which then lead all three of them to fight Jet alone. Jet kept on swiping his scythe but they all jump, dodge, limbo out of its range. Garnet then tried to punch Jet but he dodges like it was nothing, she tried sending multiple punches out but none of them hit, Amethyst then shaped shifted into the Purple Puma and jumps Jet grabs Garnet's arm and tried to throw Garnet at Amethyst, but Garnet hold onto Jet's Arm then Amethyst smashes Jet, creating dust clouds. as the dust clears, Jet blocks Amethyst with his other arm. Amethyst grabs the arm he blocked and Garnet and Amethyst stretches Jet, exposing his chest.

Amethyst: Pearl! Now!

Pearl summons her Spear, and headed straight towards Jet.

Jet: You know you guys are making this*raises Both Amethyst and Garnet up in the air using his Enhance Strength* too easy for me!

Pearl, Steven, Peridot and Connie where star strucked to see what Jet did.

Steven: Whoa!  
Connie: Amazing!

Jet then throw both Amethyst and Garnet at Pearl, but Pearl dodges and kept on heading towards Jet. Jet blocks her and pushes her away then fires beam, but Pearl counters with her Spear Beam, causing a giant explosion. The smoke almost subdue, but Pearl came out from the smokes and tried to strike Jet, but Jet blocks with the blade of his scythe. He then sees from the reflection of his Scythe, Garnet rushing towards him. He unfuse the scythe with the pole hitting Garnet away, and the blade still blocking Pearl's attack. Amethyst then came Spin dashing towards both of them, Jet pushes Pearl away, then caused Amethyst to spin around Jet causing Jet to be trap in a vortex. Pearl rides along the wind, going inside the vortex, Pearl was about to strike Jet, but Jet breaks the floor in half which leads Amethyst to trip on the crack, grabbing Amethyst and thrown at Pearl. Garnet launched her Rocket Gauntlets, but he redirected them back at Garnet, she equipped them back and started throwing punches again. He then grabs both of her arms and throw her up in the air really hard, causing her to vanish. Pearl grabs her Spear and commands Amethyst to summon her Whip. Amethyst then whips Jet in a tight hold, but he grabs the rope and pulls her and kick her at the edge of the field. He struggled out of the whip, but he was slashed in the right side causing him to be remove from the whip but got his shirt cut and a scar to open up.

Pearl: Oh My! I'm So Sorry!

Jet: You do realize that you shouldn't apologize during combat right?

Pearl: I know, but we made a vow that we will not harm any humans, and besides your Bleeding!

Jet: Well lucky for you this is just a small wound for me, and I'm half gem remember, so technically, I'm not part of that vow of yours. Now*drops scythe and rips of shirt revealing a trim toned body and Zircon's Blue Gem at the center of his chest*Time for the real deal!

Pearl: *blushes*Oh my!

Connie:*blushes and covers her eyes*I don't want to see that!*peeks* but I do want to see the fight!

Jet:*wipes of blood dripping from wound and draws Alchemy Symbols on both of his hands* Now, Behold the power of Alchemy!*clasps his hands and summons multiple pillars*

Pearl: Pillars? What are they for?

Jet: You'll see*taunts Pearl*

Pearl came rushing toward Jet, who then clasps his hands again and summons handles out of the pillars, he grabs one handle and out comes a sword, and blocks Pearl strike.

Pearl: I see, you use the pillars as a source for weapons, but why not use your scythe?

Jet: In dire situations, I use my hidden powers to fight back.

They start exchanging slashes and swings. He broke Pearl's Spear, but Pearl summons another one. Pearl then breaks off Jet's Sword, he then grabs another one. They go on and on, back and forth. He was about to grab another, but out of nowhere, Amethyst topples all of the pillars down. He then moves back and tries burn off the whip, but Garnet came headed towards Jet, but he dodges in the nick of time. They all cornered Jet, they all headed straight towards him, but he teleported away, causing all three of them to crash each other. He reappeared and binds them with his Binding ability. They are all tied up except for Pearl who dodged the white string.

Amethyst: You got this Pearl!

Garnet: Show him what we're made of!

Pearl then starts attacking but Jet, was able to counter each attacks. She was about to strike at him, but he summoned an Dome to protect him. Pearl destroys the Dome sees that he was not inside, she then felt numb, she turns to see Jet holding out his two fingers, she tried to attack with her numb hands but tripped over. She was caught by Jet in the waist. She looks at Jet's Green Eyes and was not able to concentrate due to her being in a hypnotic state. Jet moves in closer, Pearl starts to blush, she closed her eyes, but he whispered.

Jet:*Whispers*I win.

Pearl:*Opens her eyes and felt confused* Huh? What?

He gets Pearl to stand up on her feet, and released Garnet and Amethyst.

Jet:*Looks at Steven and Connie* And that's how you handle a real fight.

Steven: That...was...AWESOME!  
Connie: More than that, it was Incredible!

Jet: Well, a deals a deal.

Garnet: I guess it really is time to teach Steven.

Pearl:...I guess it is.

Jet smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet: Alright everyone, stand back!

They all watch as Jet transmute the destroyed house into a newly made one.

Connie: Whoa! It's looks like it was made for the first time!

Jet: But it gets even better, when you get inside Steven, You'll see that your room is bigger than before. The Living room, Kitchen, the Bathroom, all of them, bigger and better.

Steven: Cool! I wanna see!*ran towards the house*

Connie: Steven! Wait! I wanna see too!*runs after him*

Pearl: Well, we better look after them, and also check what Jet made, I hope its better than before.

Amethyst: Don't worry, I'm sure he did his best at creating the new house.

Both Pearl and Amethyst headed inside the house, leaving Jet, Garnet and a still duct taped Peridot.

Jet: Alright, guess it's time to release you from your punishment*removes duct tape*

Peridot: Thank you Zircon.

Jet: It's Jet.

Peridot: Can I call you Zircon?

Jet: Nope.

Garnet: You gave us quite a fight back there, never felt that excited since forever.

Jet: It's just a knocker into your senses, showing you what this world is capable of doing.

Garnet: But I know that you could have ended the fight within seconds.

Jet: What makes you say that?

Garnet: Your Negation would have completely destroyed us.

Jet: But where's the fun in that?

Garnet: Heh, I guess your right.

Jet: Come on, let's go check on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, in Washington DC.

Soldier:...Achoo!

Elite: Bless you.

Soldier: Thank you...*realizes then points gun at Elite, but was grabbed by the neck*

Elite: Now, now. If you want to live, do what I say. Now, where is the Coremium hidden?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yellow Diamond: That's my plan.

Blue Diamond: So your suggesting we go to Earth just to find this creature?  
Yellow Diamond: He will become a great asset to us.

White Diamond: That's ridiculous. We do not know if the creature is real. What if that Jasper only manipulating us just to have us thrown in the dust?

Blue Diamond: We must have full proof evidence before all three of us go down there. We must send some of our gems to investigate if this is real or not.

Yellow Diamond's Pearl: Excuse me, my diamond, I am sorry to interrupt your meeting, but we have a distress call coming from Earth.

Yellow Diamond: *grins*Maybe we don't need to send some.

 **Who was calling from Earth to Homeworld?**

 **What was Yellow Diamond's Plan?**

 **Where will Elite find the Coremium?**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **CONTEST ALERT**

 **So it's my first time to give out a contest. This will be an OC Contest, where you, the fans, send me your OC and the winner will be part of "The Gem Legend" FanFic, till the very end of it. Here are the important part to qualify your OC in this contest:**

 **Your OC must be a Gem**

 **The Gem must be a She**

 **She must be an Antagonist.**

 **You can only submit one character per contestant**

 **Will not accept characters from previous chapters**

 **The Contest will end on March 20, so you got 30 days to create a character. Two Winners shall be declared at March 20, the 3 runner-ups shall have their Characters Cameo in one of the chapters.**

 **GOOD LUCK AND BELIEVE!**

 ** **Contestant's Name:****

 ** **Gem:****

 ** **Alias(Also known as):****

 ** **Appearance:****

 ** **Gem Weapon:****

 ** **Bio:****


	18. Knowledge

**I Do not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Jet: I can believe I'm doing this.

Jet was at Sour Cream and Onion's House inside their garage. Jet was topless and was holding out his left hand up to the sky. Vidalia was painting a portrait, while Amethyst was eating potato chips with Peridot looking in horror on Amethyst.

Vidalia: Almost...And...Done!

Vidalia shows the portrait, showing Jet wearing an opened red robe, him looking up at the sword he was holding out in his left, while a white medieval shield.

Jet: Wow, That's really nice.

Vidalia: Thank you. It's nice to paint something different one in a while. Thanks again for agreeing for becoming my model for this painting.

Jet: You should be thanking Amethyst for that. Since you know that she can shapeshift into things, then why didn't you choose her to model?

Vidalia: I need a real male for this painting. Even though she maybe able to transform into one, I needed something more. And so I heard about you from my son. Those Green Eyes, that white hair, I have never seen such combination of colors in a human before, it's art.

Jet:*Wears White Shirt* Art huh? Well, maybe I can show you my kind of art.

Vidalia: You can draw?

Jet: Only Alchemy Symbols. I consider Alchemy as the Art of Science.

Vidalia: Alchemy? Ain't that an old fable tale?

Amethyst: We're Magical Creatures, V. You know us, anything can happen.

Vidalia: Well I guess that's true.

Amethyst: You know it.*grabs a handful of chips and stuff them inside her mouth*

Peridot: Stop what your doing. Please, It's disgusting.

Amethyst:*swallows* Eating?

Peridot: Yes, whatever what your doing is called, just stop it.

Jet: *tummy rumbles* All this talk about eating made me hungry.

Vidalia: Come inside, I'll whip you guys up some noodles and butter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet: This is delicious*stuffs another one in his mouth*

Amethyst: Come on, here just eat it. Here comes the Airplane.

Peridot: I don't want to stuff that thing inside my vo*Amethyst Stuffs a forkful inside her mouth and gulped down*

Amethyst: Now how does it feel to eat?

Peridot: *shivers* Tha-a-at Fe-e-l-l-l-t W-ei-r-r-rd.

Jet: *scratches left ear and notice the tiny hole on his lobe*Hm? I forgot I had this hole since our battle. Better go patch this up later.

Vidalia: I don't think you should. Hang on, I'll be right back*leaves room*

Jet: *looks at Peridot who is still shaking like a chihuahua* Amethyst, I think you traumatized Peridot.

Amethyst: What? come on, she's fine.

Peridot: *still shivering* I-I-I Ne-e-eve-r-r-r Be-e-e-en S-s-o-o-o Vi-vi-ola-a-ted.

Vidalia came back with a small box.

Vidalia:here*opens small box to reveal earrings* Pick your poison.

Jet looks at each earring until he saw a star-shaped earring.

Jet:*grabs earring* Can I have this one?

Vidalia: Sure, but you need the other pair as well*gives the other earring*. Things works better by two.

Jet:*Wears Earring*Thanks.

*CUCKOO*

*CUCKOO*

Jet looks at the cuckoo clock to see that it's already 3 PM.

Jet: Shoot! I forgot I promised Steven that I'm supposed to start lessons at 3!*stands up* Thanks again for the meal. Amethyst, Peridot, you comin'?

Amethyst: I'll stick here and hangout with Vidalia for a while. Plus, I gotta calm Peridot down.

Jet: Well Alright. Bye Ma'am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet ran as fast as he could and arrived inside the house.

Jet: Sorry I'm late...Steven?

He noticed that Pearl,who was sitting in the couch and reading a book, was the only one inside.

Jet: Where's Steven?

Pearl: Oh, he just left with Garnet and Connie.

Jet: What? Why?

Pearl: Well, Garnet said that she gets her turn first on training both of them, after her Amethyst comes next, after her, me and finally you.

Jet: What? I get to be last?

Pearl: Well you are the strongest of us all, so it's fair for us and Steven that you get to be his last mentor.

Jet: But what about Peridot?

Pearl: I don't think she could be a offensive mentor to Steven. I see her as a Mechanical Tutor for him, since she is a Technician Gem after all.

Jet: So when are they coming back?

Pearl: In a few hours or so.

Jet: Well,*sits besides Pearl* Guess I'll just wait here.*forms an Lotus Position, and closes his eyes*

Pearl:*Noticed Jet* You Meditate?

Jet: Yes, I need to do this once in a while, otherwise, my mentality would fluxuate and become unstable and unbalance.

Pearl: When did that happened?

Jet: It happened after I lost someone I loved.

Pearl: But isn't she alive?

Jet: What do you mean?

Pearl: Two days ago, you said that you came to met someone.

Jet: You've jumped to conclusion. I said I was here to meet someone, but you assumed that she was dear to me. You shouldn't assume, you should understand.

Pearl: I'm sorry. I'm just like this.

Jet: Well, it's better to be who you are rather than becoming who they want.

Pearl: You seem to know your Philosophy. I'm Impressed.

As Jet waits for Steven and Pearl continues to read.

Pearl:...So, what do

Jet:That does it.*Stand up* I can't meditate with you talking. So time for Plan B.

Pearl: Plan B?

Jet: Enjoyment. Another way to control my emotions is to have fun.

Pearl: Ooooooo, What kind of fun? Playing Chess or perhaps Dama? Steven has some board games in his close

Jet: Not that kind of Fun. I do play chess, but i need to get wild. What's your definition of fun anyway?

Pearl: Let's see, Cleaning, Fixing, Organizing

Jet: Yeesh, you need some help, but don't worry, I am here.

Pearl: Why is that? I'm already having fun reading this book.

Jet: *grabs book and throw it at the couch and then grabs Pearl's Arm* You're coming with me.

They both walked out of the house and were headed straight somewhere.

Pearl: Where are we going?

Jet: You'll see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at the docks.

Sailor: You wanna have my Speed Boat?

Jet: Yep.

Sailor: How much are you willing to pay?

Jet shows a roll of money that must be worth 100000 dollars. He threw it at the sailor. The sailor smiled and gave the keys to Jet.

Pearl: That was an awfully lot of money, where did you get that much?

Jet: I kept on selling ancient artifacts I found and kept. They cost a fortune.*jumps on the Speed Boat and starts the engine*Come on.

Pearl: Please, I can walk on water. I don't need some contraption for me to enjoy.

Jet:*grabs Pearl and pulls her inside the boat* This is just gonna take us to our destination.*puts shades on*

They ride the sea in speed.

Pearl: *looks at Jet and noticed his new earring* When did you get an earring?

Jet: It was a gift from Amethyst's friend.

Pearl: Well it looks good on you.

Jet: Thanks.

Jet was slowing down the boat

Jet: *Points* That is where we're going.

Pearl: Bay Cave? But we already went inside the cave and empty it out.

Jet: Not the big one, the other one, the smaller one.

Pearl: Huh, that is peculiar, we haven't seen that cave before.

Jet then stops by near the small cave.

Jet: The day I got here, I saw giant tidal waves coming out of there,*grabs marker and Draws an Alchemy Symbol above the motor* It's no coincidence that there's something inside there.*clasp hands and placed them above the motor, creating a "water to oxygen mask"* That's why we are here*wears mask*To let off steam and to figure out the strange occurrences.

Pearl: And you choose me as a partner?

Jet: You're the only available to help me*removes shirt and pants revealing a swimming trunks underneath the clothes, making Pearl blush intenser than before* Plus, that knowledge of yours*taps Pearl's head* can be an asset to us. Now come on.*dives and swam towards the cave*

Pearl: I have a bad feeling about this.*took a step on the water and walked towards the cave*

Jet submerges from the water to see nothing but an empty cave.

Jet: Empty? It doesn't make any sense.

Pearl: Well it's seems our little adventure has been a waste.

Jet:*looks around* Something's not right. Maybe if...*looks at Pearl* Pearl, you may wanna dive.

Pearl: Why is that?

Jet:*puts hands behind back, right knee on the floor*Just do it.

Pearl: Ugh fine.*dives*

Jet closed his eyes and concentrated, he started creating fire from his palms, which became bigger and bigger, until it disperses it and turned into blue flames. He opens his eyes and sends a wave of blue flames towards the cave walls.

Pearl: *submerges*Nothing happened. All you did was turned your red fire into blue.

Jet: Wait for it.

Suddenly a part of the wall was glowing red.

Jet: Since blue fire are much hotter than regular fire, I used it to reveal*points at the glowing red part of the wall* a metal door.

Pearl: How did you know that there would be one?

Jet: Uneasy feeling.

Zircon: More like instinct.

Jet: May you do the honor of breaking down this door?

Pearl: Are you mocking on how I speak?

Jet: What? No, I was being a gentleman, could you not tell?

Pearl:*summons Spear and smashes the door*No.

Zircon: She's ruthless.

Jet: I don't think she is.

They entered inside the dark room, but nothing was there.

Jet: Okay, this is getting annoying.

Pearl:*lights up her gem into a flashlight* Hmm...*looks around the room to see a weird bump in the wall* Huh?*was about to touch the bump, but trips and pushes it*

Suddenly a rumbling below them started, then numerous of holes appear from the ground, then glowing green container, which contains unknown creatures, submerges from the parts of the wall flips and shows a gigantic monitor, numerous lights and a keyboard like hologram.

Pearl: What...What is this?

Jet: *examines creature*Looks like some kind of laboratory.*the creature turns to reveal a gem at its forehead.*Holy...These aren't just creature's...

Pearl: Their Gems!

Jet: I'm guessing this is where that giant mosquito came from.

Pearl: But I don't understand. Who would do such a thing, why would they do this?

Jet:*opens the computer* Only one way to find out. Can you crack into the system?

Pearl: I'll try.

Pearl then starts encrypting from top to bottom. Jet was looking around when he discovered another room. He entered to see stacks of books and holograms depicting the gems before they become corrupted. He then sees a book with the title "Journal". He opens and sees pictures, formulas and context.

Pearl: Jet! I unlocked the computer!

Jet: Be there in a sec.

Pearl: I've found numerous videos about these experimented gems.

Jet: Play the first.

As Pearl play the first video, came appeared a white skinned woman in full black jumpsuit who was facing the side.

Jet: Who's she?

Pearl: No clue.

?: Log Date 1, this is*faces camera to reveal a black gem stone on her left eye* Tiger Eye from Facet 2201-X12, I, the only White Colored Tiger Eye, am here to conduct a new experimentation commanded by White Diamond Herself. She asked all of us*shows numerous of gems walking around behind her* to create something extraordinary. Creating a new part of our biodiversity, that will divide our gem group into two, creating a subspecies to be exact. Dividing our group into normal and **corrupted.**

Pearl: What the?

Jet: I don't understand.

Tiger Eye: We gain such an idea from The Gem Legend itself, from the monster gem Zircon. We called them corrupted due to the fact that they would be made as wicked and evil and also that they will have different base algorithm. Our main goal is to create the perfect corrupted gems, where they can transform into a beast yet still be able to control its conscience and reform back into a regular looking gem. End Log.*static*

Jet: Play the next one.

Tiger Eye: Log Date 2, Tiger Eye here, and today we will try to make our very first corrupted gem*shows Injector* we have written a well fed code that will induce a new gem and hopefully be a corrupted gem.*presses the button to start the Injector. The Injector then spew out a gem, with 7 arm on every part of it's body, with one eye on it's back* That's not right.

The gem monster starts squealing and attacking all of the gems inside.

Tiger Eye: Take it Down! Take it Down!*static*  
Pearl Plays another video

Tiger Eye: Log Date 52, we have failed 50 times in creating a corrupted gem. So instead of creating one, we decide to change a regular gem into one. We have here*shows a green skin colored gem, with white long hair, strapped to a table* test subject no. 1, also known as Idocrase, a gem who fought for the rebellion. With this serum*shows a syringe with a pink substance inside it* It may be to turn this Traitor! Into a corrupted gem.

Idocrase: Let me go! Don't you dare inject me with

Tiger Eye: *injects Idocrase with the serum*Too late.

Idocrase began gasping and struggling until she started turning into a giant centipeedle. It began screeching and howling, finding it's way to escape.

Tiger Eye: I have added a extra something, I added a mix of mind control inside the serum, which allows only me to control such beast. NOW CENTIPEEDLE MONSTER! REVERT BACK INTO

Suddenly, the Centipeedle strike Tiger Eye away from the camera and escape, hitting the camera on it's way out.*Static*

Pearl slides down to the final video.

Tiger Eye: Log Date 99, It has seems we have failed numerous of times, we tries everything just to do what White Diamond has tasked to us. We may never achieve something so extraordinary. I have made a decision of discontinuing this experiment, do not know how long though. We shall leave all of the failed experiments here on Earth, as we depart back to Homeworld. Tiger Eye, possibly leaving her final Video log, Out.*static*

Pearl:... I can believe it...

Jet: So that giant mosquito I fought back came from here, and it was a corrupted gem.

Pearl:Their...Their...Force to become...monsters.

Zircon: They took it all from me. Wow, just wow.

Suddenly the whole room became Red. They look up to the monitor saying

**DANGER**

UNIDENTIFIED GEMS INSIDE THE PREMISES

INITIATE PROTOCOL 10

All of the capsules began to open and release all of the contained monsters. They all started moving towards both of them.

Pearl: What are we gonna do?

Jet then summons his scythe and winds it up to summon numerous of tornadoes to protect them.

Jet: Once I drop these tornadoes, be ready.

Pearl:*summons Spear* I ready.

He disperse the tornadoes and all of the gem monsters began headed straight at them. Pearl began knocking down every single one she fought while Jet is punching and slashing all of them til they poof.

Jet: Well, Here's last of *slashes the last moving gem monster*them.

Pearl: Well, that was quite a workout.

*WARNING*

THE GIANT HAS BEEN RELEASED

Pearl: Giant? What Giant?

Suddenly, something submerges from the water. A gigantic man like creature only showing the upper half of its body, while the bottom half is still underwater. With only one eye on its head, it was looking down on both of them.

Jet: That Giant.

The Giant suddenly started smashing and grabbing the whole laboratory, trying to get a hold on both of them, who were dodging and hiding from every attack.

Pearl: This "thing" is like the ones Steven fights in his games!

Jet: Then it has a weakness!*cuts his own 2 index fingers and starts drawing Alchemy Symbols on the palm of his hands* Distract that thing!

Pearl throws her spear directly at it's face, which was caught with ease. The Giant, tries to smash Pearl, but she dodges out of the way. Jet then lay down his hands on the floor and locked down the Giant's hand down to the floor. The Giant then tries to break free, but Jet pulls down the Giant's Head on the floor.

Pearl: Well that was easy.

Jet: What did you just say?

Pearl: I said that fighting the Giant was easy.

Jet: What!?

Pearl: What's wrong?

Jet: You never-EVER say that!

Pearl: Why? Will he grow 2 more arms on it's back and start opening its mouth from his chest?

Suddenly, his back began to pop out 4 more arms out and destroys the locks, and then eyes starts to pop out from the palm of his hands.

Jet: You just had to say it didn't you?

Pearl: Well at least he didn't

A gigantic mouth then opens up from it's whole chest.

Pearl: Oh.

The Giant started rampaging all over the labs, breaking every single machine and containers. Jet then zaps the Giant but it did not flinched. Pearl then tries to stab it directly in it's eye but it flicked her like a bug. Jet caught her mid air.

Pearl: We have to find it's weakness fast!

The Giant was about to squash Jet, but Pearl moves him out of the way which lead her to be squash. She was still there but unconscious.

Jet: Well, now she's asleep.*starts growling and starts growing black metal spikes around his arms* I have a chance to crush this stone!

The Giant tries to smash Jet, but he grabs it's arm and insert numerous of spikes inside it's arm, as the Giant howl in pain, Jet sends spikes directly at one of it's arm and slice it down.

Jet: Now to finish that thing off!

Suddenly a giant arm of water grabs the Giant and started to drown the monster.

Jet: What the*retracts metal spikes*

The water spew out the giant and the Giant got impaled by a stalagmite and causes it to poof. Suddenly a light blue skinned woman ascended from the water and landed above the Giant's Gem.

?:Where is she?

Jet: Who?

?: Where is Jasper?! I have a lot to deal with her!

Jet: And you are?

?: Lapis Lazuli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A beep came inside a room

?: Hmmmm? What's this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White Diamond: So you both agree to do our bidding?

?: On one condition. We get to be promoted as first-in-command.

Blue Diamond: If you are able to give us evidence that Zircon is still alive. Let's make things more interesting. If you get to capture and send him here, both of you will be promoted to Head Commander.

Yellow Diamond: You got that, Aquamarine? Topaz?

Topaz: None in particular.

Yellow Diamond: Good.

?: White Diamond!

White Diamond: What is it Tiger Eye?

Tiger Eye: I have just receive Intel that my old laboratory has been trespassed. What is going on?

White Diamond: Where was this laboratory again.

Tiger Eye: Near Beach City.

White Diamond: Well then That is where both of you be headed. I'll explain everything to you later Tiger Eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Topaz: So we are going to go back to Beach City?

Aquamarine: That dreadful place of a town?

Topaz: We are required to capture him, so we must go back.

Aquamarine: Finally I get to know my gem heritage.

Topaz: They say that your Heritage came from a peace loving gem.

Aquamarine: Yeah right. I wanna ask him about that.

Topaz: Then let the hunt begin.

 **Will both of them gain the success of capturing Jet?**

 **Lapis Lazuli is Back?**

 **What happened to Pearl?**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Hey guys, I wanna thank the 3 contestants who entered(Yep only 3 entered) who send their entries to me. KillJoyGem and two Anonymous. Since the are the only ones who entered their OCs, I made all of them into main villains. So since I finally graduated, I get the chance to finish this FanFic quickly. Stay in touch and Keep Believing!**


	19. Side History(Aquamarine and Topaz)

**I do not own Steven Universe.**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Aquamarine: So Beach City, the scrap place that the legendary gem lives.

Topaz: Whether we like it or not, we have orders. Besides, I detect a numerous amount of gems inside the city. An army perhaps?

Aquamarine: Maybe.

Topaz: Come on.

Topaz and Aquamarine. Two out of the hundreds of defects there are. Topaz, a yellow-skin colored, gem, with shoulder length white hair. Her gem is located on the middle of her forehead in the shape of a eye and same color as her skin. The reason that she is different from the other Topaz is the small crater in the middle of her gem. Aquamarine, a false replica of the first gem created on earth.a pale blue skin , has navy blue hair kept up in a side ponytail, her gem is on her right palm and has a pentagonal cut ,its the same color as her skin.

They were entering the city when the bump into Lars, who was to busy texting.

Lars: Hey, watch where you're going you...BABES!

They both looked at each other in confusion.

Topaz: Excuse us, but do you know a Zircon around here?

Lars: Why would you wanna waste time on some guy when you have "The Lars" right here.

Aquamarine:*in disgust*Oh sure, we wanna waste our time with a human who*pauses and pointing her finger in front of Lars' forehead* pee's on his bed? What's pee? And what's a bed?

Lars:*blushes*How did you know that!? No one knows that except...*angrily*Sadie!

Aquamarine: The woman who you secretly give affections to.

Lars:*blushes even more*What!? Where did you get this much information about me!?

Topaz: Enough. We are burning daylight here, if he doesn't know anything, then we should rather leave him be. Come.

As they leave, Lars stood still in disbelief.

Lars: Who were those girls?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Year Unknown

*TEST SUBJECT 1122: COMPLETED*

Aquamarine opens her eyes and looks around

Aquamarine: Where am I? Who am I?

?: Hello, Aquamarine.

Aquamarine: Who?

?: Your name is Aquamarine. You were created based from your ancestor with the same name, but she was defective, so we created you to correct things they were. We planned on creating your companions and planned to replicate you, but due to some difficulties, we postponed everything and created you, the only of your kind, you are special.

Aquamarine: My name is Aquamarine?  
?: Yes.

Aquamarine: What about you, what is your name?

?: My name. My name is White Tiger Eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at some kind of giant resting room

White Tiger Eye: This is the Holding Bay. This is where all of you gems will stay until you are called for mission.

Aquamarine: It's quite big.

White Tiger Eye: Yes. Yes it is. But like I said, this is where you stay for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquamarine and White Tiger Eye where taking a tour inside, where she notice the creation of numerous of gems of the same kind, who moves in-sync with each other.

Aquamarine: How come they don't get to tour around this place.

White Tiger Eye: They were created with the same algorithm, so it won't be a problem for them. You, on the other hand, was just created a while ago. You are the first, so unless we give you knowledge, they following replicas won't function well and will require the same treatment as you have right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were inside a training room where Aquamarine was about to show her power to the other.

White Tiger Eye: We have given you the power of Secret Unlocking and Mental Destruction and given you a blue shaded sword. We shall test your powers first. In order to use your power, you need to stare straight into the enemies eyes and point at it's mind or gem to unlock their secrets. If you want to use your mental destruction stare straight into their eyes and wait for 5 seconds and when you see red, snap you fingers. Here we have 2 gem, they have intel on something big, you must gain that intel while fighting them. BEGIN!

Aquamarine summons her sword and began attacking both of the gems, but the manage to pin her down and covering her eyes.

White Tiger Eye: You failed. You didn't even lasted for at least 10 seconds inside. Again.

Aquamarine Tries dodging their attacks but was sweep down.

White Tiger Eye: Again!

They tried countless of times but she kept on failing.

White Tiger Eye: Ugh! She's Hopeless.

Gem: Um ma'am. I have a suggestion for her to improve. But you might not like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquamarine: What are we doing here inside the mission room.

White Tiger Eye: We are here to assign you to your tutor.

Aquamarine: Who?

Suddenly the doors open to where the find a yellow skinned woman.

?:Hello W.T.E.

White Tiger Eye: I told you not to call me that Topaz 4326

Topaz: So what's my mission this time? Find a new planet to conquer? Obtain something for the Science Division?

White Tiger Eye: Tutor this Gem here.

Topaz: What? This is a joke right?

White Tiger Eye: Nope.

Topaz: You aren't serious, are you?

White Tiger Eye: You are the only one who is fitted for this assignment itself. You have been able to complete task none of your comrades ever finished. You have ranked out all of your fellow kinds. So unless you suggest that there is someone better than you, I would be gladly to accommodate her.

Topaz: What!? I know for the fact that there is no one is better that me, I can take care of this baby assignment, even if it is ranked S! You *points at Aquamarine*Come with me! You'll be tone to become a certified gem by the hands of Topaz 4326!

White Tiger Eye: Good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Training Ground.

Topaz: Alright. I want you to summon your weapon and use it to beat me down.

Aquamarine summons her weapon.

Topaz: Ah, so your a Technical gem.

Aquamarine: Technical Gem?

Topaz: Don't tell me you don't know the categorization of Gems.

Aquamarine: What's that?

Topaz: Gems are categorized on their abilities, weapon and skills. Abilities are your individual powers, given the fact you are only given 2 from the beginning, but if you are able to defeat another gem, you have the choice to absorb it's power and make it your own. Your 1st ability can either be Destructive or Defensive and your 2nd is your own special power so we don't need to measure the second only the 1st . Your weapon will also base your class, if you have a melee, range or dual. Your skill is sub categorized into 4, offense, defense, intellect and utility. For example, if your offense, defense are higher and you own a melee weapon and your ability is Destructive, you are categorize as Warrior.

Aquamarine: Well, what about me, why am I a Technical Gem?

Topaz: From What I gain Your Offense and Utility is higher, you own a melee weapon and your 1st ability is Defensive. Making you a Technical Gem.

Aquamarine: What about you?

Topaz: I *summons weapon to reveal 2 revolver* am a Hunter Gem. My Offense and Utility are higher. My Weapon is a range weapon, and my ability is Destructive.

Aquamarine: Wow.

Topaz: Are we gonna stand here or are we gonna fight?

Topaz starts shooting down Aquamarine, but she was able to dodge every bullet, until Topaz's revolvers overheated. Aquamarine was about to strike but Topaz grabs her and throws her back.

Topaz: Come on!

Aquamarine started throwing swipes, but Topaz kept on dodging and blocking with her revolvers. Topaz pushes her down and aims her revolver at her. Aquamarine swipes her legs and holds her down. Aquamarine starts to stare at her eyes and pointed her finger on her gem. She absorbed some secrets from Topaz. Topaz pushes her away and was about to throw a punch but Aquamarine grabs her arm and she throws her to the ground.

Topaz: How did you

Aquamarine: I absorb some of your knowledge and secrets. I know your tactics, moves and everything else.

Topaz: Everything else?

Aquamarine: Yep

Topaz: Ugh! No one was suppose to know that I threw those poop into the air and land on my face!

Aquamarine: Why did you do that?

Topaz: I was curious on how light those things are! It was one time!

Topaz was about to shoot her arm but Aquamarine lets go before it hit her. Topaz got up and stare at Aquamarine.

Topaz: You must know about my Destructive Ability?

Aquamarine: _

Topaz: Yep, but did you know my Special?

Aquamarine: You're special, Extreme Marksmanship.

Topaz: Bingo!

Topaz shoots 45 degree sideways and ricochet from the corner of the room back to both of them. Aquamarine dodges and Topaz jumps, but while in mid-air, Topaz shoots Aquamarine but Aquamarine deflects with her sword but got her shoulder injured from the first bullet, which ricochet from the corner behind Topaz. As Aquamarine is injured, Topaz, kicks her down. Aquamarine looks straight at Topaz as she points her gun at her.

Topaz: Don't underestimate me.

Aquamarine: Ditto*snaps fingers*

After Aquamarine snaps her finger, Topaz drops her revolvers and started to hold her head and scream in pain.

Aquamarine: Topaz? Topaz, what's the matter?

Topaz: Get Away! AHHHHHH! NGGGEGHHH! HAAAAAA!*pants heavily* NO! NO!

Aquamarine: Topaz!

?: look into her eyes again and snap her out.

Aquamarine look behind her to see a Yellow Gigantic Woman

?: You better do it right now or otherwise you will traumatize her for good.

Aquamarine struggle to get her to stay in one place

Aquamarine: Topaz! Topaz, look at me!

They stare at each other and as she snaps her fingers, Topaz regained consciousness, breathing heavily and unasure if she is seeing things correctly.

Aquamarine: *turns to the giant woman* How did you know about that?

?: I requested to give you that power.

Topaz: *regained her senses and recognizes the Giant Woman*Madam Yellow Diamond!

Aquamarine: Madam?

Topaz: Show some respect, she is one of the 4 Diamond Authority, The Highest Gem Class there is.

Yellow Diamond: She will give me respect once she learns more on herself better.*Leaves the room* The next time I come face to face with you, I expect you to give me the respect I deserve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Holding Bay. Both of them stood in silence.

Aquamarine:...You holding up?

Topaz: A little. What was that? The thing you did to me?

Aquamarine: My Special Ability. Mind Destruction. What was my power like?

Topaz: A nightmare. Unlike anything I have imagine, just thinking about your power gives me the chills...

Aquamarine: I'm sorr

Topaz: Don't apologize. Gems are meant to be strong and emotionless. You have the strength, but can you dispose those emotions?

Aquamarine: I'll try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years have pass. Aquamarine and Topaz has improved well, they became one of the well known gems, dangerous to fight and defeat. They were inside the Holding Bay.

Aquamarine: What class is White Tiger Eye?

Topaz: She is a Hunter class like me, having both her Offense and Utility being higher, having a range weapon and has Destructive ability...But, her Intellect is as high as her Offense and Utility, so she is not categorizes as a Hunter rather than a Special. Specials are called those whose are exceptionally talented and having more power than us. Being Specials, they are made commanders, head leaders and so outrank us, but The Diamond Authority outranks all of us.

Aquamarine: I bet its impossible to find someone who outranks The Diamond Authority.

Topaz: There have been rumors about that there is one, a Legend about The Heartless Beast named, Zircon. But it's just a rumor, no one knows it's stats are, so it's impossible to determine whether he outranks them, so the only threat to The Diamond Authority is themselves.

Aquamarine: Huh...Wait, "he"?

Topaz: Yeah, Zircon's a he. Which makes him more valuable, being said the first and only perfect Male looking Gem.

Aquamarine: Wow.

*AQUAMARINE AND TOPAZ, PROCEED TO THE MISSION ROOM TO RECIEVE YOUR DAILY MISSION. AGAIN, AQUAMARINE AND TOPAZ, PROCEED TO THE MISSION ROOM TO RECIEVE YOUR DAILY MISSION.*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquamarine: It's been a while White Tiger Eye.

Topaz: So what's the mission this time W.T.E?

White Tiger Eye: Again, don't call me that. Your Mission is to go to the Materoid Planet with the rest of the ones assigned there. It shall be one of the new inhabited planet.

Topaz: What happened to that blue little dot, what was it called again?

White Tiger Eye: We had some technical difficulties with that planet and I can botch you on that, I've been there. Now, you shall be the first to strike the inhabitants there. You shall both lead the Attack, while the others will set The Injectors. Understood?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at the Tiny Planet known as Materoid, same as Earth but different Atmosphere and Inhabitants. It was a massacre down there, as Aquamarine watch the explosions, Topaz was down there busy with the massacre.

Aquamarine: *through the Communicator*I have a bad feeling about being here.

Topaz: Why is that?

Aquamarine: Your fighting of the skinny ones, we've seen the profile, where are the bulky ones?

Topaz: Now that I think about it, where are they?

Suddenly a large growl came down from the battlefield. Numerous of Bulky Materodians are riding saber tooth-like tigers with 8 legs. Rushing down and defeating half of Topaz team.

Topaz: Aquamarine, I need Team B down here!

Aquamarine: Team B, to the battlefield! Team C, stay and guard the Workers!

They all charge down the field, shooting, charging all of them, but as the gem numbers grew, so did the Materoidians.

Aquamarine: Topaz! Where are you!?  
Topaz: Hya!

Aquamarine looks behind her seeing Topaz struggling out from a battle with a Bulky. The Bulky pushes her down and was about to break her gem, Topaz was struggling out from it's spear.

Aquamarine: Hey!*grabs rock and throws at the Bulky*

The Bulky looks straight out to Aquamarine.

Aquamarine: Bad idea buddy!*snaps finger*

The Bulky started to break down in agony like what Topaz experienced.

Aquamarine: Topaz!*pulls her up* They're too many of them!

Topaz: Wait!*points at the Bulky* What did you do?

Aquamarine: I use my Mind Destruction on it.

Topaz: You fool! You're not suppose to use it on living organisms like them!

Aquamarine: Why?

The Bulky started screaming so loud that it stopped everyone from fighting and stare right at them. It's head then implodes and exploded, making all of the Materodians fear Aquamarine, while Aquamarine feared on what she saw and what she is capable of doing. The Materodians gave up and bend down in surrender in front of Aquamarine.

Topaz: Your individual power was made to use only on Gems themselves, now you see why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Topaz was inside Yellow Diamond's Office.

Yellow Diamond: I'm impress on your conquer on Materoid. Your platoon did well.

Topaz: Thank you, My Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: However, what your partner did was inexcusable. We gave direct command to exterminate all of the inhabitants yet they surrendered.

Topaz: Isn't that the point? To strike fear to all? She was able to stop the fight.

Yellow Diamond: But you did not follow my orders. It is amazing, but remember, follow every command we say. Never disobey a Diamonds order. You both would have gain a promotion if you would have followed the ordeal. Dismiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquamarine and Topaz was inside the Holding Bay.

Aquamarine: How's the gem?

Topaz: Alright, I guess. But it has this small crater in the middle. You holding up?

Aquamarine: Well...a little.

Topaz: I'm tired of them. When we do a great job, they just break our spirit.

Aquamarine: It just how our world works, they don't want anyone removing them from the throne.

Topaz: I need something to blow off some steam. Any ideas?

Aquamarine: None.

?: Excuse me, but could you assist me with a little something?

Topaz and Aquamarine turn to see a Pink skinned gem.

Topaz: What do you need?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were inside the _

Aquamarine: What are we doing again?

?: You guard me back, while I rewire this plane.

Topaz: Why are we doing this again?

?: I heard you need to blow of steam, so we are going on a vacation. And Done! Come on!

They are escaping Homeworld without anyone knowing.

Topaz: Where exactly are we going?

?: Are you familiar with the planet Earth?

Topaz: That run down planet we failed to capture? Why?

?: We'll be going there to prove something impossible.

Aquamarine: What is that?

?: We will prove the Existence of Zircon. I am Orthoclase, a Gem Scientist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquamarine:*reading a magazine*I like what they're wearing maybe I should wear this.

Topaz: Go ahead, I'm not stopping you.

Aquamarine: You should wear *points at magazine*this.

Topaz: If I see a Lion walking in front of me, I'll wear that.

Just then Lion was walking around, chasing a butterfly.

Topaz: What are the odds?

Aquamarine changes her jumpsuit into a bright blue tank top and navy blue shorts, black converse style shoes with electric blue laces. Topaz changes her jumpsuit with a denim long sleeve with a black shirt and ripped jeans and black boots.

Topaz: Happy?

Aquamarine: A little.

Topaz: Now, where were we?

Aquamarine: Finding Zircon?

Topaz: Now come on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Steven's House, Jet and Lapis lays down Pearl on the couch.

Jet: Thanks for helping me bring Pearl back home Lapis.

Lapis Lazuli: No problem, she's important to Steven, so I have to.

Jet: So where are you going to stay?

Lapis Lazuli: I got nowhere to go. If I go back at Homeworld, I will be an enemy.

Jet: Why not here, I could make another room for you to stay in.

Lapis Lazuli: I don't know.

Jet: Come on, it's the least we could do for saving our back.

Lapis Lazuli: Really? Thank you!

Lapis was about to hug Jet, when suddenly she slips on Steven's shirt and fell on Jet and both fell on the floor, where their lips collided with each other. Pearl woke up and see Jet and Lapis kissing each other, giving the wrong idea.

Pearl: What's going on here?

Jet and Lapis both notice Pearl woke up.

Jet: Pearl! Are you alright? Was your gem damaged?

Pearl: I'm fine, I'm just curious, do you both know each other?

Jet: What? No, she..Um*both Jet and Lapis blushes*, how can we put this in words you'll understand?

Suddenly both the House door and Gem door opens at the same time. Amethyst and Peridot came back from Vidalia's and Garnet, Steven and Connie were back from practice. They are all surprise to see Lapis back.

All Except Jet, Connie, and Pearl: Lapis!

Lapis Lazuli: Hey Steven! Good to see you again. Hello Amethyst, Garnet and...*looks at Connie*Um..Human.

Connie: My name's Connie.

Lapis Lazuli: Connie and *she looks at Peridot and in shock*Peridot!?

Peridot: Um...Hello...Messenger Lazuli. It's good to see you?

Lapis Lazuli: What is SHE doing here!?

Steven:Um... This is...kinda Awkward.

Jet: Tell me about it.

 **Lapis Lazuli and Peridot reunites and things gone a bit worse.**

 **Will Lapis Lazuli and Peridot clash?  
How will Jet explain to Pearl?**

 **Will Aquamarine and Topaz get the evidence they need?**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Hey Guys, it's me. I'm really sorry for the delay in making this FanFic. It's just been a tough month from me. With this sudden...Thing that happen to me. I can't say but, if you want to know, just give me a PM. Other than that, I won't be able to update very fast since the I'm still healing from the event that happen to me. Also, I will be making a Gem Categorization Chart, next FanFic. So Yeah, that's it. So I hope you guys will still be with me for the ride of the FanFic. So Keep Believing!**


	20. New Faces

**I Do Not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

Inside Steven's house. A chair flied out the window.

Lapis:*grabs another chair* I am not working with her!

Lapis Throws the chair at Peridot, where Garnet catches the chair.

Steven: Lapis! Calm down, you have to trust her!

Lapis: Why should I do that?

Jet: Because she could be of good use to us.

Lapis:...In what exactly?

Jet: You know...Fixing and building stuff...and others.

Lapis: No, I mean what good use is she in a crisis?

Amethyst: Oh, good point. I don't see her as a girl who just do stuff.

Lapis: You don't understand why I hate her.

Jet: Then tell us.

Lapis:..Fine...Back at Homeworld, she interrogated me in telling where your base is. I refused, she tortured me in submission!

Peridot: I only did that to please Yellow Diamond! You know us gems, we do things just to please others!

Steven: Lapis! Please, just trust her, she's not the Peridot we use to know and hate!

Peridot: Hey!

Steven: She's changed, she chose to save Earth, she grown to love it as if it were his new home.

Lapis then stares at Peridot with an anguish face, while Peridot hides behind Garnet.

Jet: Or you could both pretend to like each other, that works every time*Pearl elbows Jet in the gut*Ow!

Lapis: Fine! I'll work with her.

Garnet: Good.*pushes Peridot towards Lapis*Now shake on it.

Peridot:*raises arm* I hope we could forget what happened in the past and start fresh.*As Lapis shakes Peridot's hand, she grips her hand firm* That's quite a grip you have*She grips even harder making Peridot scream*Oooowww!Ow! Ow! Okay Ow!

Lapis lets go of Peridot's hand, making Peridot drop down to the floor, blowing her hand. The atmosphere then becomes a bit quiet, since no one knows what to do next.

Jet: So, Connie, Steven, did you have fun training with Garnet?

Connie: A little. She has a harsh training sessions.

Garnet: You better get use to it girl, cause we still have 2 more sessions.

Jet: But 1 training session is enough for today, right guys? And it's getting late, Amethyst, would mind accompany Connie home?

Amethyst: Why not, Come on Connie, let ride*shapeshifts into a Helicopter*in style.

Connie: Cool!

As she rides Amethyst, Amethyst flies up and breaks the ceiling.

Jet: I'll fix that later*wood falls on Jet's head* Ow!

Lapis:*Sigh*I think I need a breather*summons Wings and fly out of the hole in the ceiling*

Pearl:...But gems don't need oxygen.

Jet: It's a figure of speech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Lapis flew in the air, she looks down at Beach City, people walking, having fun, not having a care in the world. She then lands on top of the Lighthouse. As she lands she sees Amethyst flying back home. She lay down on roofs, and take a quick rest. But her nap was interrupted by a strange voice screaming about Sneple. She looks down to see a boy with curly blonde hair and round glasses, looking at pictures of politics, celebrities and symbols. It was Ronaldo.

Ronaldo: I better put this in my blog. I gonna speak out the truth to everyone on Earth. I finally figure out what the Sneple's main objectives are.

Lapis: Excuse me.

Ronaldo looks up to see, a blue skinned woman on top of the roof.

Lapis: Could you tone it down, I'm trying to rest here.

Ronaldo: Oh my goodness! Another Rock Person!

Lapis: What?

Ronaldo: I knew it! There are more of them! Would you please come down here?

Lapis: Why?

Ronaldo: I have to get an interview with you*grabs phone* It will be quick.

As Lapis flew down, Ronaldo is in shock to see her wings.

Ronaldo: No Way! Water Based Wings?! That is just EPIC!

Lapis: Um, thanks?

Ronaldo:*turns phone on* Hello, It's me again. Right now, I am here at my secret base, where, right now, I have here a Rock Person.*points phone toward Lapis*. Tell the world your name.

Lapis: Um, Lapis Lazuli.

Ronaldo: And what are you exactly?

Lapis: A gem.

Ronaldo: You here that from her folks, she is a gem, or as we know them as Rock Person. Tell them why your here.

Lapis:*looks at Ronaldo with annoyance*...I'm getting out of here*flies towards The Temple*

Ronaldo: Wait! You didn't finished the interview! Ugh! Well, I guess this will have to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquamarine: Where is their base anyway? We've been searching for hours.

Topaz: He should be here.

Aquamarine: We may have been given the wrong coordinates.

Topaz: The coordinates are not wrong.

Aquamarine: Why is that?

Topaz: The Diamonds have given us the coordinates. We're not just looking hard enough. I'm a Hunter, I specialize in these kind of situation.

Aquamarine: Well you better do your job better, otherwise I'm gonna*notice Lapis flying around the air*..What's that?

Topaz: *looks above*It's...a Gem!

Aquamarine: Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot it!

Topaz summons her revolvers. She quickly aims for Lapis, and fires directly at her, but due to the loud noise the revolver made, Lapis saw and moved out of the way

Lapis: What in the?!*looks at Aquamarine and Topaz looking directly at her*

Aquamarine: You missed!

Topaz: Only cause she heard the gun

She shoots 4 more rounds, which Lapis quickly dodges.

Lapis: Are they crazy or something?!

Topaz: She's fast!* her Revolver's started to glow*But not fast enough for*clicks tails*THIS!*starts to shoot out multiple barrage of bullets*

Lapis tried to dodge all of them, but it was impossible due to the fact she was surrounded by bullet. Her wings got shot and then Lapis fell straight down to them, Topaz grabs her and pins her down.

Topaz: Aquamarine!

Aquamarine then touched her gem, gaining a lot of intel from her.

Aquamarine: Found the base. We better be ready to fight.

Topaz: Or we could bring them out here. Using her!

Aquamarine: And how do you supposed to do that?

Topaz looks at Aquamarine with a "you know" look.

Aquamarine:...Oh! I get it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jet fixes the roof. Pearl came and talk to Jet.

Pearl: Um, Jet?

Jet: Yo?

Pearl: Thank you for saving me back at the cave.

Jet: What are you talking about? You saved me.

Pearl: No, I mean after pushing you out off the way. Bringing me back here*blushes*I am grateful.

Jet: Oh no, I didn't save you.

Pearl: What?

Jet: Lapis save both of us back there. And helped us get back home, so you should be thanking her.

Pearl: Oh. By the way. Is Lapis that someone your supposed to meet?

Jet: No, that would be impossible, she was locked up in that mirror.

Pearl: How did you know?

Jet: She told me on the way back about her past.

Pearl: I see...Do you find her interesting?

Jet: Of course. Her Background is astounding.

Pearl: Is that why you...kissed her?

Jet: What? No! It was an accident. She tripped and hit my lips with hers.

Pearl: Really?

Jet: Yes!

Pearl: Are you telling the truth but nothing but the truth?

Jet: I am! And besides who are you to tell me who I can and can't kiss?

Amethyst then suddenly from atop of the newly fixed roof in the middle of their conversations.

Amethyst: Hahaha! That was fun!

Jet: Amethyst! I just fixed that!

Garnet entered back inside to call Jet outside

Garnet: Jet. May I speak with you? In private?

Jet: Sure.

As the leave the house, they started chatting.

Jet: So, what is it you wanna talk about?

Garnet: It's about Zircon, I want to talk to him.

Jet: Sorry, but he can only talk to me, if you want, I can be his...GA!

Suddenly, Jet started to feel pain through his head, as he blink, he sees that Garnet was farther away from usual, He tried to talk to Garnet

Jet: Hey, when did you became distant from me?

Garnet didn't reply. She just stare at him. Suddenly.

Jet: Hello, Fusion.

He did not speak whatsoever. His voice was scruffy than before. He then realize, his body was controlled by Zircon.

Garnet: Hello, Zircon.

Jet(Z): Yeaaaah, It feels good to move! But, I still got a hundred more years till cooldown. How did you wake me up?

Garnet: This gem artifact*shows a strange small remote in front of him*, It's called the MinFuse. It allows a gem to dominate within the fusion. Since you two are technically a fusion, I just made Zircon more dominant than Jet.

Jet(Z): You better give that thing to me. Don't you want a better teammate than that holdback, Jet?

Garnet: I just want to talk.

Jet(Z): What if I don't want to?*protract Spikes from arm*

Garnet:I have control, remember?* shook the remote*

Jet return back to normal and retracts the spikes.

Garnet: Zircon, Cooperate with me, and I'll give you an hour to do whatever you want.

Jet: Are you crazy?! Making a deal with the devil?!

Zircon: An hour? I never gone within an hour. Deal!

Garnet: What did he say?

Jet: Sorry, I ain't gonna say anything.

Garnet:...That sounded like a yes*shook the control*

Jet(Z): So whatcha wanna talk about?

Garnet: Why did you disable my future vision?

Jet(Z): Good question, why did I disable your future vision? I have two reasons why.

I hate Predictions. Predictions are dangerous

That power shouldn't be at the hands of a fusion.

Garnet: But it's my duty to predict the outcome. It's my duty as their leader. So give me back my Precognition.

Jet(Z): It's better to release your Future Vision.

Garnet: Why would I Release my Future Vision?

Jet(Z):*Quickly uses right hand to grab Garnet's Head*Accept.

Garnet: What?! NO!

Suddenly a Garnet began to feel pain as if she felt a human migraine. As Zircon release Garnet, a red flame was floating on top off his right palm.

Garnet:*huff**puff*You tricked me! We made a deal!

Jet(Z):Yep, but I just wanted to remove this out of you. See, I eliminate all those who threaten me, your Future Vision, for example, can tell the outcome of my plans. And besides, How can you have fun, when you know what's gonna next?

Garnet: Give me back my Future Vision Zircon! You said it yourself, You don't want the fun out, return it back to

Before she was finished, Zircon blew out the Red Flame, leaving Garnet in shock

 **Side Note:**

There is a way a gem can gain a power, through Transfer

(If a gem wants to obtain power from another gem or another specie, It must first say the "Release my *Power that want's to obtain*", then the gem must put it's right hand on it's head and say "Accept", then you obtain the power through Red Flame*This applies through every species the gem it encounters*. If the Gem closes it's hand, it obtains it's power, If the Gem blows away the flame, The power will be lost Forever.)

 **End Side Note**

Garnet: No...NO!

Out of rage, Garnet summons her Gauntlet and tries to punched Zircon straight in the face, but he quickly flashes his metal spikes out his face, blocking the attack. She tried attacking again, but her hand was quickly grabbed and was about to be thrown into the ocean, but she grabs him by face and was pushed down to the sand. She then began repeatedly punch Zircon by the face. Again and again, a punch after another. She then come to her senses that she was punching Jet face, not Zircon. She quickly shook the control and Jet was back to normal.

Garnet: Jet! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!

Jet:*retracts Face Spikes*A bit dizzy, but a-ok!

Garnet: I'm truly sorry. I knew I shouldn't made a deal with him.

Jet: It's not your fault, you just wanted answers.

Garnet: Now how am I gonna protect them?

Jet: Garnet, your strong enough to protect all of them, with or without your Precognition.

Garnet: What makes you think that? I mean, we even tested our power against each other.

Jet:...Wanna do it right now? You vs Me?

Garnet:...Should we?

Jet: The real question is*makes a fighting stance*Shouldn't we?

Garnet: *smirks*All right tough guy, Bring It!

As they begin to fight, a giant explosion came within the City.

Jet: What was That?!

Garnet: I don't know!

Jet: Call the others! I'll head there and see what's going on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jet goes reached the city, a car suddenly fell from above and almost hit him. Luckily, he punches the car like it was nothing. As he enter the destroyed site, he notice water droplets move towards the ocean. There, rises a woman controlling and forming the water into different shapes. It was Lapis.

Jet: Lapis! What are you doing?!

Lapis: No! Get away*started forming water tentacles*from me!

Jet dodges every attack thrown at him.  
Jet: What gotten into you?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Lapis Lazuli's mind.

Lapis was being tortured by Jasper, being strangled and thrown into the ground over and over. Being pummeled to a pulp.

Jasper: What's wrong Lapis?! Had enough?!

Lapis: No more! *cough* Please! I'm begging you!

Jasper: Well to bad!*grabs Lapis by the neck* This is for trapping me in the ocean!*punches Lapis in the stomach*This is for compromising the mission!*punches by the cheek* And this is for Everything Else!*Punches Lapis straight in the face causing the floor to break and making Lapis fall inside a bottomless pit*

Lapis then hits a ground so hard. She tried to get up, but her body chained. Suddenly a lot of gems started to pop out of the blue and started asking questions.

Gem 1: Where is the Rebels hideout located?

Lapis: I-I don't know!

Gem 2: Why did you join their forces?

Lapis: What? I didn't join

Gem 3: What can you do that can help kill them?

Lapis: Please, just let m

Gem 4: Why do you disobey the Diamond Authority?

Lapis: No more, please

Continuous question came and murmur started rising. Lapis was terrified and couldn't do a thing. She tried struggling out of the chains but she couldn't do a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the real world. Jet has Lapis chained up on the sand, and tried to wake her out of her nightmare.

Jet: Wake Up Lapis! Wake Up!

?: Trying to wake her up is useless.

Jet looks up to see two gems he does not recognize, but due to the fact that Aquamarine was made to look like the original, he was dumbfounded.

Jet: A-Aqua?

Zircon: Ain't she dead?  
Jet: I-I don't understand...How are you alive?

Aquamarine:*looks at Topaz* What's he talking about?

Topaz: He's talking about your heritage. He must think your the original.

Aquamarine: Then we have evidence.

Topaz: We need more evidence to prove if he really is Zircon.

Jet: Evidence? What?

Aquamarine: Alright, so how are we gonna bring up his corrupt form?*summons sword*

Topaz: Beats me, but it may have to do with blue bird over there.*summons revolvers* So, shall we?

Jet: I don't know what's going on *summons Scythe* but I'm not gonna let you put a finger on her.

Topaz started shooting at him, but he deflects all shots. Aquamarine sneaks behind him and tried striking him, but her sword was blocked by a spear held by Pearl.

Pearl: It seems we have uninvited guest.

Jet: About time.

Pearl and Aquamarine started to clash, Jet joined in the sword fight. Aquamarine tried her best not to be hit by the both of them, they didn't realize than Topaz was lining up for a Power Shot, her revolvers started to glow, She aims at Jet who was distracted. She shoots, but Garnet came from above and blocks the first shot. She curved the second shot around Garnet, but Steven jump from Garnet's behind and blocks with his shield. Steven was blown back from the shot, but Garnet quickly caught him.

Steven: That was a close one.

Garnet: You could say that again.

Steven: That was a close one.*giggles*

Topaz tried again, but as she aims, her guns were grabbed by Amethyst.

Amethyst:*twirling the guns*Looking for these?

Topaz tried to summon two new ones but Jet grabs Aquamarine by the arm and throws her at Topaz. Both of them fell down to the ground and was cornered by everyone.

Garnet: Peridot, go check on Lapis.

Peridot: Are you sure? After what happened earlier? She tried to hit me with a chair, but you guys were

Garnet: Peridot!

Peridot:*startled*Gah! Yes Ma'am!*run towards Lapis*

Jet:*detaches Sword from Scythe and points at Aquamarine* All right, tell us, who are you? What do you want from us?

Aquamarine: I'm sorry, but all of that is classified.

Amethyst: Imma classified both of your face if you ain't telling us!

Pearl: Amethyst, Please.

Steven: Maybe they're here because Jasper sent them.

Topaz: Which Jasper?

Steven: Oh right, there are many Jasper.

Garnet: We haven't got all day. Unless you want to stay in your physical form, you better tell us*pounds fist on palm*

Topaz notice Lapis struggling from the chains. She silently grabs Aquamarine's Sword from the ground.

Topaz: You are all in deep trouble, cause one of our comrades is above all of us.

As they all look up in the sky, Topaz throws the sword towards the chains.

Peridot: Lapis, you seem be in pain, what's the matter?

The sword hits all of the chains freeing Lapis and began rampaging again.

Peridot: Gahh!*started running towards the Gems*Help Me!

Garnet: Amethyst! Pearl!

Amethyst grabbed Peridot and pulled her before Lapis could squash her with her aquatic arm. Pearl, began to slice the arms, but they kept reattaching to her.

Garnet: Alright*grabs Topaz and Aquamarine*What did you do to her, and how do we stop it?!

Aquamarine: She's experiencing her greatest fears and traumas right now! The only way you can make her stop is if she look straight at me or be comforted! And heck knows I won't be doing that!

Steven: What?! But we don't know what comforts Lapis the most!

Jet: Wait, if she's experiencing fear and trauma, and she's awake, then she's either hallucinating or sleepwalking. We have two options, knock her out or poof her.

Steven: How are we gonna do that?

Jet:*looks at Garnet*Any ideas?

Garnet: Of course. We give her a blunt to the head*smashes both of Aquamarine and Topaz head together and threw them away*. Amethyst! Tie her down! Pearl! Keep any attack away from us! Steven, Give me your Shield and Jet, you deliver the blow!

Jet:*generates aura hands*On it.

Amethyst started to tie Lapis to the ground. Lapis started to generate water arms and started throwing at them but Pearl played defense and block every attack. Steven summons his shield again and gave it to Garnet. Jet jumps on the shield and Garnet pushed him, sending flying towards Lapis. His fist connected to Lapis and knocks her out unconscious. Jet carries Lapis in his arms.

Jet: That a bit frustrating. Now, where are those two?

As all of them looked around, they were nowhere to be seen.

Amethyst: Aw man, they got away.

Pearl: Ugh, this was an exhausting day. First, the gem monster and this and the half destroyed city.

Steven: Gem monster? When did you fought a gem monster?

Pearl: It's a long story Steven, we'll tell you guys about it later.

Jet: Right now, we need to get her back home. She needs to rest, we all do.

All: Agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere outside Beach City.

Aquamarine: Damn! We didn't get the evidence!

Topaz: Well, what did you think? Did you really expect things would be easy?

Aquamarine: Oh?Then I don't suppose you have a plan in getting our evidence?

Topaz:...As a matter a fact. I do have a plan. But we are gonna wait until tomorrow.

 **What are the Duo planning up to?**

 **Will they succeed in gaining the proof that they needed?**

 **What will happen to Lapis?**

 **Stay Tuned**


	21. Face Off

**I Do Not Own Steven Universe**

 **All Rights Reserved to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

The Sun rise and Everyone was still asleep, except inside Steven's House where Jet was still awake, checking on Lapis Lazuli. She hasn't woken up since the brawl. But she did woke up right now.

Lapis: Huh? Wha?

Jet: So you finally woke up huh?

Lapis: How long have I been out?

Jet: The whole night.

Lapis: And you didn't get any sleep?

Jet: Nope.

Lapis: I'm so sorry that you had to look after me.

Jet: Don't be, I had to look after you after what happened last night. You destroyed almost half the city, luckily, no one got hurt or no one knew.

Lapis: Thank goodness.

Jet: Anyways, Today's gonna be a busy day. I have to cook Steven's Breakfast, bring Connie to Practice, Fix what you destroyed and most of the stuff, is earth stuff.

Lapis: Let me help. With the fixing stuff, I don't know how to cook.

Jet: You sure?

Lapis: It was my fault.

Jet: Alright. Well, you should relax or go on a landscape adventure, which ever fits you bubble.

Lapis: I think I should go relax...on top of the house.

Lapis walked out and at the same time the Temple Door opened, Pearl and Garnet were talking about something.

Pearl: So what do we do now? They're on the loose and your Future Vision is still inactive. Things are really turning*Notice Lapis was not on the couch*...Where's Lapis?

Jet: *sets up bowl and two eggs*She's resting up on the roof*cracks the eggs*

Garnet: How is she doing?

Jet:*mixing the bowl*Ok I guess*puts two slice of bread inside toaster* Where's Amethyst?

The Temple door opens to reveal Amethyst carrying a two giant tires.

Amethyst: Sup?

Pearl: Might I ask what you are doing?

Amethyst: Uh, Duh carrying these Tires...And also Peridot

Peridot:*pops out of stacked Tires*Help...Me.

Jet:*the bread pops out and he catches it in mid air* Where are you two going?

Amethyst: I found this sweet tractor, and Peridot here is helping me fix it.

Peridot: I did not agree to such ideas!

Amethyst: So anyways, If you need us, we'll be at the Barn

Pearl: You mean the destroyed barn?

Amethyst: Yeah, that barn. *opens door with foot*Later!

Peridot: HELP!*Door shuts*

Jet:..Anyways,*sets plates on table* what are you two talking about?

Pearl: Oh, nothing much really.

Garnet: It's a personal thing.

Pearl: Anyways, do you have any plans, today?

Jet: A lot.*sets eggs, bread and orange juice on table* I need to pick up Connie for practice, rebuild what Lapis destroyed, tune up my car and get dinner ready. Garnet, would you mind waking Steven up?

Garnet:*made an 'ok' sign*

Pearl: I could pick Connie up, and after that maybe I could..*blushes*help you fix the town.

Jet: Oh, don't worry about the fixing part, Lapis plans on helping me

Pearl:*made a dumbfounded look*What?

Jet: Alright, everything is set, now for the hungry boy.

Garnet came back carrying Steven, who is still sleeping

Jet: Garnet, I told you to wake him up.

Garnet then drops Steven, butt first on to the ground, making Steven suddenly wake up.

Steven: Uagh! Ughhh, my butt. *Yawn*Morning everyone.

Jet: Morning Steven, I made breakfast.

Steven: Really?! Thank You! *hugs Jet*

Jet: Okay that's enough, now go get 'em!

Steven then started munching down everything in the table.

Garnet: Aren't you gonna eat?  
Jet: Eh, I'll just order from that fries stand down the bay.*stared at Pearl who is standing like a statue*What's wrong with her?

Garnet: I have no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the destroyed Barn, Peridot is fixing the tractor, while Amethyst is slacking off.

Peridot: Um, excuse me?

Amethyst: Your excuse.

Peridot: Why am I the only one working on this machine? You're not contributing any work

Amethyst: Your the one who knows how to make these kind of stuff, and I'm good at test drives. So when your finished, I'll test it.

Peridot: Gragh! If your not gonna help me then, then...Agh!*throws wrench at the tractor, which then fell into pieces* Oops.

Amethyst: Nice going Peridot.

Peridot: Well if you were helping me, I would have thrown the wrench out of frustration, now I have...wait*tilts head and suddenly had an idea* I have the exact parts for creating something else. Minus the giant tires of course, and replace it with smaller wheels, and I could paint it green and black, and I could add some more items to fit

Amethyst: Just tell me what your building and I'll try testing it.

Peridot: I doubt that you'll be able to use it and it gonna be a surprise!

Amethyst: I hope it's gonna be a good surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet and Lapis were thinking on how to fix the whole area back to the way it was.

Lapis: Can we try fixing it by making it look like the way it was before?

Jet: We could, but we need the blueprints and there are different houses, so we can't bring it back to it's old self.

Lapis: Then what can we do?

Jet:*grabs marker and draws Alchemy Symbols on Hands* Improvise.*claps hands and lay downed it on the ground and started to fix the whole destroyed area*

Lapis: Wasn't that Alchemy by the Alchemist Gems?

Jet: Yeah, long story.

Lapis: Looks like you didn't need my help after all.

Jet: I would have, If we knew what the old place looks like, now the houses are half granite.

Lapis: I got this*started bending water and washed all the granite dust*

Jet: Nice...So, what now?

Lapis: I don't know.

Jet: It should have to me til noon to finish everything but since we finished early maybe... I could show you around.

Lapis: I did see everything from the mirror, but I do wanna see them in personal.

Jet: Mirror?

Lapis: Long Story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jet shows Lapis around, They bumped into Mr. Smiley at the Arcade.

Jet: Sorry Sir.

Mr. Smiley: No no, my mistake, I wasn't looking at where I was going. Say, are you two new here?

Jet: Yes we are.

Mr. Smiley: Well, you two love birds should take a nice view of Beach City on the Ferris Wheel.

Jet: Oh no we're not...

Lapis: We are just..

Mr. Smiley:*pushes both Jet and Lapis towards the Ferris Wheel* Oh come on, don't pretend. Besides it's afternoon,*enters Lapis and Jet inside* so you better enjoy the view.

As the Ferris Wheel began to turn, silence filled the air. They both sat on the Wheel in awkwardness. Until

Jet: Well...I guess this is a better way into showing you the whole city huh?

Lapis: I guess so.

As the Ferris Wheel stop, they grab a great view of Beach City.

Jet: Beautiful, ain't it?

Lapis: It really is.

Lapis started to stare at Jet, who just enjoying the view.

Lapis: You've been really nice to me. No one is ever this nice, Except for Steven.

Jet: *stares at Lapis*Steven is something.

Lapis and Jet was just staring at each other.

Jet: What's wrong?

Lapis: Nothing...I'm just enjoying the view.

Jet: But the city's over there.

Lapis: Who said anything about a city?

Jet:...Oh...Lapis..what are you feeling when you're looking at me?

Lapis: I don't know, it's unexplainable. But I kinda like it. I feel safe.

Jet:..Um... And can you put that feeling in a single word?

Before Lapis began to talk something started to rattle the wheel, as they both look down, they saw Topaz and Aquamarine, in their combat suit, shooting and hitting the wheel until it collapse.

Jet: Them again?!

As Topaz shoots one more bullet, the Ferris Wheel began to fall.

Jet: I'll stop the wheel from falling, you deal with them*jumps to the bottom and lands safely*

Jet uses his Alchemy to create handles from wood to keep the Ferris Wheel from falling, while Lapis flew above both Topaz and Aquamarine and started throwing water spikes at them. Topaz, fortunately, shoot down the spikes.

Topaz: I got Wingy here, you take care of Corrupt.

Both Aquamarine and Topaz split up, Aquamarine sneakily tried to kick Jet, but he ducks and tries to punch her, but she dodges as well, And at the same time, they summoned their weapons and collided with each other.

Aquamarine: Tell me, why does a gem look like that?!

Jet: Why don't you tell me your reason for coming here!

Aquamarine: Well looks like both of us aren't getting any answers unless one of us starts*pushes him back* talking!

Meanwhile, Topaz tries shooting Lapis down like last time. Lapis dodges every attack and charged at Topaz into the waters.

Aquamarine: *stares straight at Jet*Well now that they're out of the way*takes out some kind of device and aims at Jet* Say cheese!*presses button*

Suddenly, a giant ball shaped thing popped out and headed straight at him. He dodges it, but Aquamarine presses the button again and a net popped out, capturing him in midair. The net began to slowing tighten. Aquamarine walked straight towards Jet and tries to find him gem.

Aquamarine: *pulls shirt collar down and saw the gem*Bingo!

As she touches the gem, she began started to feel pain in her head, she was seeing something different. She then began twitching, and then

Aquamarine: GAH!*pulls hand out of gem* So..you..you are what we've been looking for.

Jet: What are you talking abo-...Your here for me...You must be with Orthoclase..

Aquamarine: *pulls out camera* I wanna see that pretty face of yours

Before she snaps her fingers, She got hit with Topaz by Lapis. Jet then beams the net, freeing him.

Lapis: You alright?

Jet: Fine.

As both of them get up, Lapis and Jet charged before they even got a chance to attack. Jet swinged his Scythe at Topaz while Lapis summons Water Tentacles and started whipping at Aquamarine. Topaz was able to dodge the attack and Aquamarine was able to block each whip. Lapis cornered Aquamarine.

Lapis: I still haven't forgive you from last night. Tricking me into seeing my darkest fears, and revolving around my past, you are the worst.

Aquamarine: Well as the old saying goes. "fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice..*snaps fingers*

Lapis then started to scream in pain.

Aquamarine:...Shame on me"

As Jet began to give Topaz the final blow, he notice Lapis screaming and holding her head.

Jet: Not again.

Jet then throws Topaz away, and came to aid Lapis.

Jet: Lapis! Lapis Calm down!

When Lapis looked up, she saw Jasper instead of Jet.

Jasper: You are weak! You are fragile! YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD!

Lapis: SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!

Lapis then throws Jet away. Before Jet got up, he was pinned down by Topaz.  
Topaz: Don't move!

Aquamarine then grabs Lapis by the head and snaps her out of her nightmare. Then she pounds her to the floor multiple times.

Aquamarine: Your turn.

Aquamarine holds down Jet while Topaz was readily aims at Lapis.

Lapis: You don't...*huff*Scare*huff*me...

Topaz: Is that so?

Topaz stomps Lapis' arm.

Lapis: Aghh!

Topaz: You better scream for mercy, cause I'm about to end you.

Lapis then stares at Jet and whispers to him.

Lapis: Help...me...

As Topaz aims for her gem, Jet raises his right arm into the air and pounds it on the floor.

Topaz: Say goodbye to this

She was interrupted by metal spikes that came from the floor and hit her Revolver away from her.

Topaz: What the?

Aquamarine: Are those

Aquamarine got hit by a spike that came from below as well. Jet then ran towards Lapis and carry her on his back. Topaz tried to shoot him, but he summoned a barrier right before the bullet hit him.

Jet: Lapis, I need you to spread your wings, and when I tell you to fly, FLY, got it?

Lapis nods.

Aquamarine jumps and tried to strike them.

Jet: FLY!

Lapis flaps her wings and they flew up in the air.

Jet: Now charge at Topaz!

Topaz tries to shoot her wings, but she kept dodging until Jet kicks Topaz into a wall, breaking it. Jet then puts Lapis down. But suddenly, Aquamarine came out of nowhere and tried to strike both of them out, but Jet grabs the sword right before it intercepts with Lapis. He grabs Aquamarine by the arm and started pounding her into the floor and throws her at Topaz before she even stand up. After that Jet looks at Lapis to see if she was cut by the sword.

Jet: Lapis, you o

But before he completed his sentence, Lapis kissed Jet, lips to lips. Jet tried to remove her from the kiss, but he synced in and kissed her back.

From afar, Connie was walking with Pearl towards to the Temple.

Connie: My mom agreed to let me sleepover again.

Pearl: That's great news Connie. By the way, you've been excelling in training.

Connie: Thanks, I've been practicing my swings at home. But I could perfect that spin swing of yours.

Pearl: Oh, don't worry about it. There are moves I also haven't mastered yet, you'll get use to it eventually.

They then notice the Destruction at Funland.

Pearl: What happened?

Connie: Is that Jet, with Lapis?

Pearl then got a view of Jet, as she saw him kissing Lapis. Pearl was in shock seeing them.

Connie: Maybe they know what happened.

Connie then ran up to both of them.

Lapis: My hero.

Connie: Jet!

They both look to see Connie and Pearl walking up to them.

Connie: What happened?

Pearl: *pretends to be concerned*Yes...What happened?

Jet: It was those two again.

Pearl: From last night?

Jet: Yeah they're over

As Jet points towards the destroyed wall, They escaped.

Jet: Dang! They escaped again.

Connie: Who escaped?

Jet: I think it's better to talk back at the Temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garnet: I see. They were the associates of Orthoclase.

Pearl: Why are they attacking us? We must have something they really want.

Garnet: Whatever it is, they must want it that bad*stares at Jet*, By the way, where is Amethyst and Peridot? It's already past 7?

Pearl: They must be still at the Destroyed Barn.

While Garnet and Pearl were talking, Jet notice Lapis outside looking at the sky.

Jet: Hey, you okay?

Lapis: Yeah...Um...About the kiss.

Jet: I know, it was a show of gratitude for the save.

Lapis: Actually, it's also a show of affection.

Jet:...Oh.

Lapis: The thing you asked me, earlier, this feeling, I think is love.

Jet: But we only met for a day.

Lapis: I know, but, it wouldn't be bad to know each other much better, with a special relation right?

Jet:...I don't think we should.

Lapis: Why not?

Jet: You'll only feel pain when your with me.

Lapis: Can't we at least try?

Jet:...Are you sure? I mean, you should be prepare to get hurt when your with me,

Lapis:...I'm sure.

Jet:...Alright, then I guess we're a couple.

Lapis: I guess we are.

Jet: Don't blame me when it didn't work out okay?

Lapis:*giggles* I won't.

In the distance, Pearl was eavesdropping on both of them.

Pearl: They are a couple? Why should I care when they're together, I mean, I don't own his love life, I don't control it...Yet, why am I concerned?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Topaz and Aquamarine called out The Diamond Authority.

Yellow Diamond: Well? How did the mission go?

Aquamarine: It went well.

Topaz: Well?

Blue Diamond: Where's your proof?

Aquamarine: *pulls out metal spike*Here.

White Diamond: You need more evidence than

Aquamarine: I have the information that proves that he is Zircon. I can give it via mind to mind.

Yellow Diamond:...Very well. We shall arrive there as soon as possible. Diamonds Out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White Diamond: We're really going?

Yellow Diamond: Of Course. In the meantime, White Tiger Eye, you'll be in charge.

White Tiger Eye: yes Diamonds.

Yellow Diamond: We also need you to get the fastest ship there is.

Blue Diamond: How fast are you talking about?

Yellow Diamond: The one that will get us there in a day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

?: Charm City? Not much to see, but he's supposed to be here.

Knight: Sir, we found a video.

?: If it's that cat video again, I'll break your phone in front of you.

Knight: No sir, it's a video about a gem.

?: What? Where?

Knight shows the video to his boss. The video is about Ronaldo recording Lapis flying away.

Knight: The man who posted this video is in Beach City. it's not far from here.

?: I see. Well then we shall leave tomorrow, for now we rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elite: *drops a giant container of Coremium* I have the metal. Now I want that upgrade.

Mr. Xanders: How fast do you need the upgrade?

Elite: As soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson: Beach City, tomorrow, you shall feel my wrath.

 **What is Going on?**

 **What's going down tomorrow?**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Stay Tuned**


End file.
